Vengeance
by ZiaC
Summary: "Celle qui aidera l'élu est là… les serpents sifflent près d'elle… Le piège se referme autour du lion… la vengeance et la trahison planent… Serpents prenaient garde, faîtes attention en son pouvoir…" Dumbledore le savait, tout allait changé cette année.
1. Chapter 1

-Excuse-moi, tu pourrais me prêter une plume ?

Hermione leva la tête vers cet intriguant qui venait de la déranger alors qu'elle était en pleine concentration sur son exercice de Métamorphose. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que cette personne n'était autre que Théodore Nott, un Serpentard de la même année qu'elle.

-J'ai oublié la mienne dans les dortoirs et actuellement Malefoy et Zabini s'y trouvent. Si tu pouvais juste m'éviter de me retrouver en face de ces imbéciles tu me rendrais un grand service, se justifia le jeune homme de seize ans.

-Oui, bien sûr, accepta la jeune femme en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'une autre plume.

Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, elle la tendit à Nott qui la prit et s'installa près d'elle.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent plus d'une demi-heure dans la bibliothèque, chacun grattant sur leurs feuilles. Hermione ne vit même pas Ronald Weasley arrivait comme une furie vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? s'exclama le jeune homme en jetant un regard noir au Serpentard, assis à côté de sa meilleure amie, qui l'ignora superbement.

-Je travaille Ronald, je pensais que ça se voyait, répliqua la jeune femme, tu devrais en faire autant, nous avons quatre-vingt lignes sur les vampires à faire pour dans une semaine et cette fois-ci, toi et Harry ne comptaient pas sur moi pour copier.

Ron avala difficilement sa salive.

-Toi, tu n'as pas une vieille chouette rabougrie qui t'a donné deux parchemins à faire sur nos prédictions du mois à venir.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème Ronald, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Harry vient d'embrasser Pansy Parkinson.

L'étonnement se lut alors sur le visage d'Hermione qui se leva et rangea à toute vitesse ses affaires et partit avec son meilleur ami sans reprendre la plume qu'elle avait prêté à Théodore Nott.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était aussi tout surpris que les deux Gryffondors. Potter et Parkinson ? Weasley devait avoir eu une hallucination. Il rangea à son tour ses affaires et se dirigea vers son dortoir.** "Cette histoire est louche"**, pensa le jeune Nott.

...

-Seamus a cru se rendre compte qu'Harry était amoureux et il lui a fait remarquer.

Ron était en train d'expliquer à Hermione ce qui s'était passé dans le hall, juste devant la Grande Salle. La brune savait qu'Harry était amoureux et elle savait même qui était l'heureuse élue, Ginny Weasley.

-Harry lui a demandé des conseils pour que celle-ci quitte son copain et qu'elle aille ensuite vers lui.

-Et que-ce que Seamus lui a dit ? demanda Hermione, qui pensait avoir compris mais qui attendait la confirmation.

-Le meilleur moyen est qu'il la rende jalouse en embrassant une fille qu'elle déteste. Seamus a vu qu'Harry n'agissait pas et lui a demandé pourquoi. Il a répondu que la fille qui lui plaisait n'était pas là. Lorsqu'on a fini de petit-déjeuner, on est sorti et il a foncé sur Parkinson. Par Merlin, c'était le plus gros roulage de pelle que l'histoire de Poudlard n'est jamais connue !

-Et la fille dont Harry est amoureux, tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le hall, juste Seamus, Parkinson, Malefoy et moi, et ça m'étonnerait qu'Harry soit amoureux de la fouine. A moins qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de Parkinson.

Ron imagina l'idée dans sa tête et le dégout s'afficha sur son visage. "**Non, ça ne peut pas être le pékinois"** essaya de se convaincre Ronald.

...

La rumeur du bécotage entre Potter et Parkinson a fait le tour de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il nous faut pour dire « Quidditch » pensa Théodore en rentrant dans la Grande Salle, le midi.

Potter se trouvait là, autour de ses amis. L'idée qu'il est embrassé Pansy ne semblait pas répugner tant que cela les Gryffondor. Si seulement ça pouvait être la même chose pour la jeune fille. Dès qu'elle était rentrée dans la salle commune, Théodore avait pu voir son humiliation. Elle était une « traite à son sang » pour tous les Serpentard que ce soit des premières années ou des dernières années et ils ne l'avaient pas caché. Malefoy était arrivé et avait examiné la salle de son regard noir qui glace le sang : « Le prochain qui parle de Saint-Potter et de Parkinson sera retrouvé tuer par un Avada Kedavra. » Le message était passé mais les relations entre Pansy et les autres Serpentard n'étaient plus les mêmes et tout cela à cause de Potter.

Alors que Théodore s'installait près de Malefoy et de sa clique, le « chef » du groupe se mit à parler.

-Je te promets que je vais te venger Pansy, pas directement sur Potter mais d'une manière qui l'atteindra tout de même.

Un sourire de contentement se lut sur le visage de Pansy alors que le regard mauvais de Drago se posait sur Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour ou Bonsoir,<br>_

_Ceci est ma première fiction que je tiens absolument à partager pour pouvoir avoir des avis sur mon écriture. _

_Je tiens à préciser que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à la grande Rowling.  
><em>

_Je tiens aussi à vous faire découvrir un couple qui est trop peu connu chez les fans de notre petit sorcier : Théodore Nott & Hermione Granger. _

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce premier chapitre. :)_

_...Chapitre corrigé..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir, _

_Je tiens à remercier faerycyn, lilarose12, Malh, Lana Nemesis, Lily O'Davoren pour vos commentaires et aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fiction dans leurs favoris. _

_Je préfère prévenir que ce chapitre n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais j'en avais besoin pour montrer à quel point Drago veut se venger d'Harry. _

_Pour le rythme d'écriture, je tiens à préciser que je poste dès que j'ai finit d'écrire le chapitre._

_Sur ce bonne lecture. :) _

* * *

><p>Plus d'une semaine était passée après le scandale PotterParkinson mais l'histoire ne semblait pas se tasser. Drago Malefoy savait de quelle manière il allait se venger, il briserait la sang de bourbe avant de briser le balafré. Il attendait juste le moment propice pour mettre son plan en exécution.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait si tôt. L'heure de Potions venait de se terminer et Hermione Granger était partie, seule, vers des couloirs très peu empruntés par les élèves. Drago saisit sa chance.

Hermione se sentait observer depuis une semaine et le fait que Drago Malefoy se trouvait derrière elle et sans ses petits toutous l'inquiétait fortement.

Elle accéléra le pas, le jeune homme en fit de même.

A force de se concentrer sur la présence du blond, Hermione finit par se perdre dans le dédale que formaient les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard. Paniquée, elle commença à sortir sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort sur Malefoy mais elle se retrouva projetée à un mur, sa tête s'y cognant violemment et le corps de Drago vint se coller à elle pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il lui tordit le poignet pour faire tomber sa baguette qui émit un bruit qui résonna dans tout le couloir lorsqu'elle tomba.

-Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir Granger ? Me lancer un stupide sort de magie blanche ? siffla le Serpentard près de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Les mains du blond tenaient fermement les poignets de la jeune fille, au-dessus de la tête de celle-ci.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux Malefoy mais si jamais tu ne me lâche pas, tu vas… répliqua Hermione, à la fois terrifiée et déterminée.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Crier ? Personne ne passe jamais par ici.

-Laisse-moi partir, sale fouine.

Drago rapprocha son corps de celui d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de son emprise. Elle essaya d'utiliser toutes ses forces pour repousser le blond, en vain.

-Tu es certainement au courant du scandale provoqué par ton cher ami le balafré. Vois-tu sang de bourbe, j'ai décidé de me venger de lui pour ce que Pansy subit aujourd'hui par sa faute. Après tout, Potter a humilié ma meilleure amie, à mon tour d'humilier la sienne.

Malefoy força Hermione a rentré dans la salle de cours abandonné depuis des années et la poussa sur une table.

La jeune fille était complètement apeurée. Qu'est-ce-que Malefoy aller bien lui faire subir ? Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution mais la peur l'empêchait de penser correctement. Drago la fit s'allonger sur le bureau et y attacha ses poignets et chevilles à l'aide de la magie sans trop de difficulté alors qu'Hermione se débattait. Les larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur les joues de la brune faisant sourire encore plus le jeune homme. Elle était sous sa domination, elle était comme une poupée, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

...

Théodore avait voulu rendre sa plume à Hermione pendant le cours de Potions or il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Il chercha du regard la jeune fille dans la salle à la sonnerie mais semblait être déjà sortie.

Il sortit de la salle à son tour et trouva Parkinson et Zabini qui parlaient avec les deux toutous de Malefoy. Nott nota que leur chef n'était pas là et que Granger ne se trouvait pas avec Potter et Weasley. "_Drago est entrain de mettre son plan en action"_ déduisuit le jeune Nott.

-Drago n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le groupe de Serpentard

-Que ce que ça peut te faire de savoir où est Drago ?

-Il m'a demandé de faire un de ses devoirs, je veux lui rendre avant le début du prochain cours.

Pansy goba son mensonge et indiqua le chemin où était parti Malefoy. Théodore en était certain là où était Malfoy se trouvait Hermione.

...

Drago était entrain d'arracher la chemise de la jeune fille et se délectait de la vue.

-Arrête Malefoy, laisse –moi partir, je t'en supplie.

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et continua l'exploration du corps de la jeune femme. Il commença à déchirer le collant d'Hermione afin de pouvoir toucher la douce peau de ses cuisses.

-Ton humiliation va être cuisante Granger. Je ne compte pas coucher avec toi, je ne m'abaisserais pas à cela, tu es impure. Mais des photos de toi dans cette position détruiraient l'image de Sainte –Nitouche que tu te donnes.

-Les photos prouveront que je n'ai pas fait ça de ma propre volonté.

-Tu es une idiote Granger, la magie noire a été inventée pour tromper les gens.

Drago partit chercher son sac qu'il avait posé un peu plus loin et sortit un appareil photo.

-Je l'ai volé à ce stupide Gryffondor qui idolâtre Potter. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un Gryffondor me servirait même involontairement de sa part.

Alors que le blond se préparait à cliquer sur le bouton, un poing atterrit dans le nez du jeune Malefoy. Hermione reconnut immédiatement Théodore Nott.

-Dégage de là, Malefoy.

Le blond sorti en courant de la pièce sans demander son reste tandis que Théodore détachait les liens de la jeune femme qui atterrit en pleurs dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien maintenant, calmes-toi, chuchota-t-il tendrement à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Théodore ne savait pas pourquoi il était là ni combien de temps il y resta, à la réconforter, de longues minutes, peut-être même de longues heures mais le plus important c'est qu'elle était là avec lui, en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Laissez-vos avis ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

-Un mois, compta Hermione en cochant la case de son calendrier.

Un mois que son agression avait eu lieu. La jeune femme avait profondément changé. Elle n'était plus la même. Elle souffrait. Il l'avait touché, humilié, elle avait tellement honte d'elle, de son corps. Elle n'osait pas en parler, elle craignait que les gens la juge ou encore pire, que Malefoy se venge de nouveau d'elle.

Elle se cachait donc, terrait ses sentiments. Elle refusait tout contact avec la gente masculine. Harry et Ron ne pouvaient plus la touchée sans qu'elle sente encore les doigts de Malefoy sur sa peau, sa voix sifflant comme un serpent contre son oreille. C'était un cauchemar éveillé. Elle haïssait Malefoy tout comme elle haïssait Nott. Il avait vu lui aussi son corps, il était de la même espèce que lui, sang-pur et Serpentard. Ils étaient le mal incarné. Des adeptes de Voldemort, détruisant tout sur leur passage.

-Hermione, que ce qui se passe ? Tu nous fuis depuis un mois. Harry, Ron et moi on s'inquiète, murmura doucement Ginny en posant doucement sa paume sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Un mois, un mois qu'elle tenait. Mais cette douce main posait sur son épaule fit tomber ses dernières murailles et elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de la jeune Weasley.

-Malefoy…

-Que-ce-que la fouine à avoir là-dedans Hermione ? demanda la rousse, inquiète.

-Il m'a… il m'a touché, sanglota la brune. Il voulait se venger d'Harry… en s'en prenant à moi.

-Mais pourquoi voulait-t-il se venger d'Harry ?

-Pour l'histoire avec Parkinson.

-Une vengeance pour simple baiser ? Je vais écrabouiller ce petit cancrelat répugnant ! Il va me le payer !

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son amie que la tornade rousse sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

Ginny Weasley n'avait jamais apprécié ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy. Il était temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. Elle l'intercepta dans un couloir au premier étage traînant avec ses deux toutous.

-Malefoy ! cria-t-elle.

-Weaslette ! Tu as mis plus de temps que ce que je croyais, déclara-t-il en la voyant arriver.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale ordure ! l'insulta-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Le jeune Malefoy claqua des doigts signalant ainsi à Goyle et Crabbe qu'ils devaient partir.

-Que comptes-tu faire Weasley ? Me lancer un sort de chauve-furie comme l'année dernière ?

Ginny fut pris au dépourvu, il s'en souvenait.

-Experliamus !

La jeune Weasley se trouva désarmer.

-J'ai un deal à te proposer Weaslette et la petite réputation de ta chère sang de bourbe sera conservée.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

-Tais-toi et écoute-moi traite à ton sang. A l'aide de la magie noire, j'ai réussi à transférer de ma mémoire sur un parchemin des images de la Sainte-Nitouche, bien évidemment modifiées. Je peux les mettre sur les murs de Poudlard quand bon me semble.

-Que veux-tu en échange ?

-Que tu sortes avec moi.

Il est cinglé, pensa Ginny.

-Je veux faire souffrir Saint-Potter. Je m'en suis pris à sa meilleure amie mais malheureusement je ne pourrais pas continuer. Sa souffrance est réservée à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais toi, je peux te faire chanter à ma guise. Après tout, quoi de mieux que l'élu du cœur de Potter pour le faire souffrir ? Tu seras à moi et tous les deux, vous en souffrirez. Après tout, toi aussi tu es amoureuse de lui.

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure !

-Merci du compliment.

-Et tu n'as donc pas honte de vouloir sortir avec une Weasley de surcroît ?

-Et bien ma belle, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers la jeune fille, tu es une sang-pur, il suffit que tu arrêtes de traîner avec tous ces sang-mêles et sang de bourbe et l'affaire sera réglée.

-Tu veux que j'arrête de parler avec mes amis ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Evidemment, tant que tu souffres.

Il l'embrassa violemment, lui mordant les lèvres jusqu'à la faire saignée. La rousse le poussa brusquement en arrière et toucha ses lèvres immaculées de sang.

-C'est d'accord mais ne touche plus jamais à Hermione.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occuperait de son cas.

...

Dumbledore avait réuni McGonagall et Rogue dans son bureau.

-Et vous comptez laisser cet acte impuni ? Mr Malefoy mérite une sanction, voir l'exclusion. C'est intolérable. s'énerva la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Ma chère Minerva, nous ne pouvons rien faire. La prophétie est en marche.

Dumbledore regarda par sa fenêtre et admira son phœnix volait dans le ciel. Harry n'allait pas être le seul à devoir affronter ses démons.

* * *

><p><em>Salut !<em>

_Je profite du fait d'être malade pour poster le chapitre 3. Il me semble qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres mais la suite devrait arriver très vite !_

_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui suivent, commentent, lisent et qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leurs favoris._

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? :) Drago met en place la seconde partie de son plan et une autre prophétie que celle d'Harry semble devoir jouer son rôle pour l'affrontement entre le bien et le mal._

_A bientôt pour la suite._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ciao, _

_Je dois dire que je suis un peu dégoutée, le jour où j'ai posté mon chapitre, 35 personnes ont lu ma fiction pour un commentaire. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas faire un paragraphe mais juste un petit « j'aime » ou « vivement la suite » fait toujours plaisir. De plus, je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, cela veut dire que vous n'aimez pas ? Que vous adorez ? (On peut toujours rêver non !? x)) Enfin bref, le chapitre 4 est déjà là. En tout cas, je dois dire que je me suis éclaté à l'écrire ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)  
><em>

_PS : Les réponses aux commentaires se trouveront en bas de chaque chapitres suivants. _

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid pour un mois Novembre mais Hermione s'en moquait. Assise près du lac contre un arbre, le livre « L'histoire de Poudlard » posé sur ses genoux, elle entendait vaguement les cris du stade où se jouait un match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Elle se sentait bien aujourd'hui, le vent faisait doucement flotter ses cheveux et l'odeur des feuilles mortes lui montaient aux narines.<p>

-Je te cherchais…

Du moins, sa journée était parfaite jusqu'à maintenant. Théodore Nott était là, face à elle, lui cachant le soleil.

-Je voulais te parler depuis un mois mais tu m'évitais et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Tu me fais une petite place ?

-J'allais partir, répondu la Gryffondor en se levant et commençant à partir. Je te laisse ma place.

-Granger attend, dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour la forcer à rester. Que-ce qui se passe ? Que ce que tu me reproches donc ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer, mais les souvenirs la transpercèrent et elle s'affaissa sur le sol.

Le cœur de Théodore sembla se briser en mille morceaux en voyant Hermione, en pleurs. Comme la dernière fois, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Elle résista au début et finalement, se laissa adoucir sous les caresses du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop s'y faire. Il n'avait pas eu de présence maternelle, pourtant ces gestes lui venaient naturellement. Il repensait au seul geste d'affection que son père lui avait porté, c'était à la mort de sa mère, il l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait pleuré avec lui. Il n'avait que quatre ans à cette époque et s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Son père avait reçu une correction de la part des autres mangemorts alors que sa femme n'était morte qu'il y a deux semaines et qu'il était encore en plein deuil : « l'amour, c'est pour les faibles » lui avait-il dit entre deux doloris. Théodore avait été forcé à regarder son père en train de se faire torturer… Après cette punition, le père Nott n'a plus jamais été le même. Maintenant, c'était le bon petit soldat de Lord Voldemort.

-Pourquoi ne regardes –tu pas le match avec tes confrères ? demanda soudainement Hermione qui se remettait contre l'arbre, faisant sortir le jeune Nott de ses pensées. Viens.

-Je n'aime pas le Quidditch, répondu Théodore en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme.

-Vraiment ? Tu dois être le seul garçon à ne pas aimer ce sport dans tout le monde sorciers. A vrai dire, moi non plus je n'idolâtre pas ce sport. Harry, Ron et Ginny adorent. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

-Je préfère largement la lecture. D'ailleurs, mon livre préféré est les Contes de Beedle le Barbe.

- Les Contes de Beedle le Barbe ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas ? L'histoire des trois frères ne te dit rien ?

-Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Je te prêterais mon exemplaire si tu veux.

-Merci. Merci pour tout Nott. Pour cette histoire avec Malefoy et pour aujourd'hui.

-J'aimerais te répondre que c'est normal mais en vérité, cette situation est quelque peu étrange. Un Serpentard sauvant et réconfortant une Gryffondor. Par Merlin ! Je suis sûr qu'une histoire pareille deviendrait un best-seller tellement que c'est surréaliste.

Hermione rigola doucement. Théodore aimait bien son rire, son sourire, elle était tellement plus belle comme ça. Malefoy était un enfoiré de l'avoir touché, elle qui était si pure.

-Arrête de me scanner de cette manière. C'est très désagréable, marmonna la jeune femme en essayant de cacher ses joues rouges avec ses mains.

Son regard. Le regard de Théodore est si... intense. Ses yeux bleus, on se croirait plonger dans l'océan, pensa Hermionne. Ils sont à la fois froids mais une toute petite touche de chaleur s'exprime dans ses yeux. Il reflète parfaitement sa personnalité, mystérieuse...

-Je ne te scanne pas.

-Si, tes yeux...

La Gryffondor fut coupé par de fortes exclamations provenant du stade. "Gryffondor !" criaient certains, "Weasley est notre roi Wesley est notre roi; Avec lui, le Souafle ne passe pas Weasley est notre roi" chantonnaient d'autres.

-Je pense que tes amis ont gagné, tu devrais les rejoindre pour fêter ça avec eux.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle commença à partir puis se retourna.

-Merci encore.

Puis elle se mit à courir en direction du stade.

...

Quand Hermione arriva, une foule s'était assemblée dans le stade . Elle se fraya un chemin et réussit à atteindre Ron et Harry.

-Que-ce qui se passe ? leur demanda-t-elle

Harry, la bouche grande ouverte, montra du doigt un couple.

Au milieu, Drago Malefoy embrassait une fille, et à la grande stupéfaction d'Hermione, cette fille était Ginny Weasley._  
><em>

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre et à la prochaine ! :)<p>

Réponses aux commentaires :

Lectrice : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ne t'inquiète pas pour la relation entre Théodore et Hermione, ce n'est pas au cinquième chapitre que le couple se formera. C'est juste le début d'une amitié. Puis tu comprendras mieux leur rapprochement dans les chapitres à venir. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien l'image de Drago que je donne dans ma fiction. Il est très manipulateur. Le chapitre concernant la prophétie devrait arriver... dans une éternité, je ne compte pas le faire de si tôt !x) Pour Hermione, tu as déjà dû te rendre compte que ça va un peu mieux. Après tout, Théodore est là pour elle ! :D En tout cas, merci encore pour ton gentil commentaire et j'espère que celui-ci t'aura plu !


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou,  
><em>

_Je tiens à remercier tout ce qui ont laissé un commentaire, vous êtes géniaux et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La réponse à vos commentaires est en bas. _

_Je retourne au lycée, donc cela veut dire au boulot, j'aurais moins le temps d'écrire, j'ai certainement beaucoup de choses à rattraper ! Mais les chapitres ne devraient pas tarder trop non plus, enfin j'espère ! x)_

_Je suis un peu déçu de ce chapitre mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le modifier, j'espère qu'à vous, il vous plaira ! _

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

_Edit : Le chapitre a été quelque peu modifié suite à une erreur de ma part. _

* * *

><p>Hermione se sentait trahie. Celle qu'elle considérait presque comme sa meilleure amie était en train d'embrasser la personne qui avait tenté de l'humilier en voulant publier des photos d'elle. La Gryffondor ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa cadette. Ginny embrassait Drago Malefoy alors que la brune, il n'y a même pas un jour lui avait confessé son agression. Résolue, la jeune femme s'approcha du couple suivit d'Harry et de Ron.<p>

-Ginny, que ce que tu fais avec la fouine ?

Le couple se décolla et la rousse lança un regard noir en direction d'Hermione.

-Que-ce-que tu me veux sang de bourbe ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? dit la rousse tout bas pour que seulement Hermione et ses meilleurs puissent entendre.

Ses phrases la percutèrent de plein fouet et elle essaya de ravaler ses larmes.

-Ginevra ! Comment oses-tu parler à Hermione de cette manière ? Maman sera tenue au courant de tes propos ! cria Ronald en se dirigeant vers sa sœur et son petit-ami. Et toi Malefoy….

Le roux visa la tête de Drago avec son poing mais celui-ci l'évita aisément. Ils commencèrent à se bagarrer sous les cris des filles et les encouragements des personnes aux alentours. Hermione, Seamus et Dean essayèrent tant bien que mal de retenir Harry pour pas qu'il ne joigne à la bagarre. Ginny tenta désespérément de les séparer mais se fit repousser quelques mètres plus loin. Blaise Zabini traversa la foule et se mit à son tour à frapper Ron. L'élu réussit alors à se libérer de l'emprise des trois Gryffondor et se jeta dans la lutte. Théodore apparu à son tour et avec l'aide de Dean, Seamus et un Poufsouffle, ils réussirent à séparer les quatre adolescents. McGonagall arriva enfin.

-Jeunes gens, relevez-vous immédiatement. N'avez-vous pas honte de provoquer une telle pagaille ? Malefoy, Weasley, Potter et Zabini, allez à l'infirmerie, je passerais vous voir plus tard pour vous donner votre punition. Les autres dans mon bureau.

...

Si il y avait bien une chose que détester Hermione Granger, c'était de se retrouver dans le bureau de la directrice de sa maison pour se faire passer un sermon.

-Je vais vous distribuer une feuille et un crayon sur lequel vous écrirez votre version des faits. Je les lirais et je réfléchirai à une sanction pour chacun d'entre vous.

La vieille femme fit apparaître des chaises et des tables et les sorciers y prirent place.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi écrire. Comment tout cela été arrivé ? Elle n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir. Tout s'était passé si rapidement.

"_Malefoy et Ginny ont commencé à s'embrasser. Et j'ai été demandé pourquoi ils s'embrassaient alors qu'il nous traite depuis des années. Après tout est allé vite, Ron et Malefoy se sont mis à se battre, Zabini est arrivé et s'est jeté dans la bagarre, rejoint par Harry. Théodore, Seamus, Dean et ce Poufsouffle ont essayé de les séparer avant votre intervention."_

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas avouer que Ginny l'avait traité de sang de bourbe, elle avait été son amie jusqu'à présent. C'était Malefoy qui la manipulait, certainement ou peut-être que sa véritable nature se montrait. Qu'importe la raison de Ginny, Hermione n'écrivit jamais cette vérité. Que dirait-t-on des Weasley si cela aller à se savoir ?

...

Dans l'infirmerie, Harry en déduisit la même chose, la réputation des Weasley était déjà faîte. Mais que dirait les gens s'ils apprenaient que la petite dernière avait des paroles de mangemorts dans la bouche ? L'élu pensa à Ginny. Mme Weasley allait déjà être tenue au courant par Ron et cela suffisait bien comme punition.

_..._

Vint le tour de Ron d'écrire sur une feuille. Comme ses amis, il pensa à la réputation de sa famille. Puis, malgré tout, Ginny restait sa soeur...

_..._

Une heure était passée et les adolescents étaient toujours dans le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.

-J'ai lu vos papiers et étudiait votre cas un par un. Messieurs Thomas, Finnigan et Snow, je vous remercie d'avoir essayé d'arrêter cette altercation, vous pouvez y aller.

McGonagall attendit qu'ils sortent avant de reprendre.

-Miss Weasley, vous faîtes perdre à la maison Gryffondor 10 points et récoltez d'une heure de colle pour avoir provoquée ce raffut dans le stade. Quand à vous, Miss Granger, vous héritez de deux heures de colle puisque vous semblez être la coupable de cette bagarre, c'est à partir du moment où vous vous êtes dirigée vers Miss Weasley et Mr. Malefoy que tout a dérapé. Je dois dire que vous me décevez beaucoup. Pour votre cas Nott, il est tout autre, vous obtenez aussi deux heures de colle pour avoir triché sur un de vos camarades pour un devoir et un examen. Vous les ferez tous les deux ce soir, à 21h00, allez au bureau du concierge, il vous donnera votre punition.

-Excusez-moi professeur mais je suis obligé de vous contredire. Je n'ai absolument pas triché, contredit Théodore, perplexe et quelque peu énervé par cette erreur.

-Vous n'admettez même pas votre faute, je vous pensais plus sincère et loyal que cela Mr Nott. Vos copies contenaient exactement les mêmes réponses que Mr. Malefoy. J'ai cependant reconnu son style d'écriture et ses erreurs. Tous les deux, continua -t-elle faisant en signe de tête en direction d'Hermione et de Théodore, vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de votre promotion et votre comportement est inqualifiable, votre maison perd 35 points par votre faute. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la salle.

-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, sincèrement.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre Weasley, par ta faute, je viens de perdre l'estime que me portait McGonagall, des points pour notre maison et tu peux considérer que je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie. Franchement, après ce Malefoy m'a fait... je te déteste Ginny, je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole.

Tête haute, la brune partit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor, sans un regard derrière elle. Un page se tournait sur Ginevra Weasley.

...

-Une semaine d'heure de colle ! McGonagall ne se rend pas compte ! J'ai déjà du mal à faire tous mes devoirs mais en plus si elle me donne des heures de colle, je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Tout ça à cause de cette fouine ! se plaignait Ron dans les couloirs alors qu'il se dirigeait avec Hermione et Harry vers le bureau de Rusard qui leur donnerait leur punition.

-Et toi Hermione ? Combien de temps as-tu été collé ? demanda Harry pendant que Ronald geignait encore et encore.

-Deux heures, et j'ai fait perdre 35 points à notre maison.

-Nous, en tout, 100 points. Sur ce coup-là, Ron a raison, McGonagall n'a pas été clémente.

-Je suis d'accord, sa réaction était excessive.

-Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'on doit supporter ces fichus Serpentards ce soir, souffla d'exaspération Ron en voyant les Serpentards et Ginny déjà devant la porte du concierge. Au fait Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé pour les propos de ma soeur, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. J'ai prévenu maman tout à l'heure, Ginny ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir une beuglante de sa part.

-Vous êtes en retard, les sermonna Rusard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Donnez-moi vos baguettes, je vous les rendrais après avoir accompli votre tâche.

Les trois Gryffondor s'exécutèrent.

-Suivez-moi et en silence.

Ils montèrent deux étages dans un calme morbide.

-Potter et Weasley.

Ron commença à s'avancer.

-Non, l'autre Weasley. Vous nettoierez les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Des balais et des seaux sont déjà à l'intérieur.

Hermione lança à un regard de soutien à son meilleur ami et suivit le reste du groupe. Ils passèrent par des couloirs très peu empruntés par les élèves et la Gryffondor finit par perdre ses repères. Elle priait silencieusement pour être avec Ronald et ne pas se retrouver avec les Serpentards. Après de longues minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une salle.

-Zabini et Weasley, dans cette pièce, vous aurez divers objets, vous allez devoir faire le tri. Quand à vous trois... marmonna Rusard en se retournant vers les trois élèves restants.

Hermione se retourna à son tour vers les personnes restantes : Nott... et Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Malh : Merci pour tes commentaires. En effet, Drago n'est pas un tendre et je l'adore encore plus ! :) Et je suis contente que tu aimes le Théodore que je présente dans ma fiction. J'espère que la suite t'aura plus autant que les précédents chapitres. A la prochaine pour la suite !<br>_

_Chapou69 : Merci pour tes compliments ! En tout cas, mon Théodore a du succès ! x) J'espère que la suite t'aura plus ! _

_Lilarose12 : Oh merci ! C'est adorable et touchant de ta part ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! _

_Faerycyn : Ahah moi aussi au début ça me perturber puis je me suis dit : «Pourquoi pas ! ». Je voulais par la même occasion te remercier de toujours être au rendez-vous pour lire mes chapitres et laisser un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir. :) _

* * *

><p><em>J'attends vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre et à la prochaine ! :)<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour !_

_Finalement, j'ai fini ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu ! Et j'en suis assez fière. _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p>Vu le regard que leur lança Rusard, Hermione s'attendait à pire comme punition. Punition qui se transforma en un rêve pour la jeune femme. Ranger des livres dans la bibliothèque, rien ne pouvait la détendre autant. Elle en oubliait presque la présence de Malefoy, enfin presque. Assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table, le jeune Malefoy ne bougeait pas d'un pouce pour aider la Gryffondor ou même son confrère. Le fait qu'il ne travaillait ne l'aurai pas dérangé -après ce qu'il s'était passé, mieux valait ne pas chercher Malefoy, maintenant elle connaissait sa vraie nature- s'il ne la fixait pas comme un morceau de viande. <em>"Heureusement que Nott est là". <em>

La première demie-heure passa sans encombre mais il suffit que Nott s'éloigne un peu pour que Malefoy se lève de sa chaise et se pose sur un bureau près d'une étagère, non loin d'où Hermione rangeait les livres.

-Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû aller jusqu'au bout la dernière fois, dit le blond, de sa voix traînante.

Hermione s'arrêta net, sentant le Serpentard s'approchait dans son dos. Elle commençait à avoir peur. "_Hermione, tu es une Gryffondor, ressaisis-toi, ce n'est que Malefoy, cette sale fouine". _

-On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de belles fesses Granger ?

La brune continua de l'ignorer. Peut-être que si elle ne répondait pas, il penserait que ce qu'il disait ne l'affectait pas et il arrêterait. _"Oublie pas Hermione, Malefoy est un crétin et ne captera rien et continuera de t'agacer."_ La jeune femme se courba de dégoût lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du blond touchait son dos.

-Ne me touche pas Malefoy, s'exclama-t-elle de manière assez forte en espérant que Théodore l'entende pour lui venir en aide. Tu as une petite copine pour assouvir tes désirs maintenant alors fiche-moi la paix.

-Granger, Granger. Il y a une certaine différence entre une petite copine et un plan cul. Une fois ta première fois passée tu verras, tu pourras déchaîner la lionne qui est en toi, susurra-t-il près de l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Hermione ne sentit même pas sa main partir sur la joue de Malefoy mais le "clac" la ramena à la réalité. Sur la peau blanche de la joue du jeune homme, une forme rouge assez coloré se voyait témoignant de la force qu'avait mis la Gryffondor dans son geste.

-Tu es un malade ! Il faudrait vraiment penser à te faire interner à Saint-Mangouste ! cria-t-elle

Le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle et la colla contre l'une des étagères. _"Idiote, que ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?"_ Hermione sentit le meuble bougeait derrière alors que Malefoy continuer de rapprocher son corps du sien. En la sentant bouger une seconde fois, la jeune femme eut une idée.

-Tu vas me payer cet affront, sang de bourbe.

Il la regardait dans les yeux. _"Parfait"_

-Dans tes rêves Malefoy ! répondit la Gryffondor en donnant un coup assez fort dans l'étagère de manière à ce que des livres puissent tomber.

_"Je vais certainement avoir un bleu" _La jeune femme s'en moquait. Des livres tombaient sur eux, faisant s'éloigner suffisamment le jeune Malefoy d'elle. Elle en profita pour se diriger vers un autre rayon.

-Sale garce ! s'époumona-t-il en se relevant de sous les livres et en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Hermione était.

_"Par Merlin, il va réveiller tout Poudlard à force de crier comme ça !" _

Hermione essaya le plus discrètement possible de naviguer entre les rayons de manière à ce que le blond ne la trouve pas. La chose fût assez aisée, après tout la bibliothèque de Poudlard est immense et les petits pas de la jeune femme ne s'entendait pas puisqu'il était caché par les représailles du Serpentard. Cependant, après de longues minutes, Malefoy finit par la rattraper

-Malefoy, je t'interdis de la toucher.

Nott était apparu, se postant devant la Gryffondor de manière à faire un barrage entre le blond et Hermione.

-Regarde-moi ça, ton chevalier servant et la pour te protéger du méchant Malefoy, Granger. Ne t'inquiète pas Nott, j'ai compris, Grangie est ta chasse gardée. Tu aurais enfin décidé d'arrêter d'être un puceau ? Il serait peut-être temps, tu ne crois pas ? Mais tu es sûre de toi, tu es vraiment près à souiller ton sang à ce point ?

-Granger n'est en aucun cas une chasse gardée. Ta manière d'être avec elle, c'est comme la dernière fois et on sait tous les deux comment ça a fini.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler...

_"La voix de Malefoy est plus faible, moins sûre. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?"_

-Et Elisa... Elisa Roberts. Tu ne te rappelles pas d'elle ? Tu veux certainement que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

-La ferme !

Malefoy était maintenant énervé, très énervée. Son visage rougissait sous la colère. Le jeune Nott ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

-Elisa et toi...

-Ta gueule Nott, le coupa Malefoy.

-Vous étiez si...

-Je t'ai dit de te la fermer Théodore grogna le jeune homme en attrapant l'autre Serpentard par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant de quelques mètres du sol, son poing près à le défigurer.

-On s'est très bien que si tu fais cela Malefoy, tu es un homme mort... chuchota Nott de manière à ce que seul Drago puisse l'entendre.

Hermione essaya d'écouter mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher, cette histoire avait l'air sérieuse, trop sérieuse pour qu'elle ne s'interpose maintenant. Elle était trop curieuse de connaître la suite. Cependant, les Serpentards ne firent que s'affronter du regard de longues minutes. On entendait seulement les respirations des trois adolescents.

-Arrêtez tous les deux... Si Rusard arrive, on va récolter une autre heure de colle par votre faute...

En effet, plus d'une heure et demi était passée maintenant. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et le blond se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

-Si jamais tu parles de cette conversation à quelqu'un malgré ses menaces, commença-t-il en regardant Théodore Nott, je te torturais jusqu'à que ta mort s'en suive.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais affronta du regard Malefoy. _"Comme tu voudras Malefoy, je n'en parlerais pas. Cependant, foie de Gryffondor, je vais faire ma petite enquête sur cette Elisa Roberts."_

...

La jeune femme fût la première à arriver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle attendit sur le canapé se réchauffant près du feu que ces meilleurs amis arrivent. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin, Ginny Wealsey à leur suite; en pleurs.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit Harry d'une voix grave.

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux commentaires : <em>

_faerycyn : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, les choses vont finir par s'arrangeait ou pas ! (rire sadique xD) Les réactions de Ginny seront dans le prochain chapitre. Moi aussi, quand j'adore une fiction, j'ai tellement envie d'en parler mais mes proches ne comprennent pas mon admiration pour Harry Potter !:'( Alors si je leur dis que j'adore les Dramione, Théomione ou encore les Fremione, ils vont me regarder comme si j'étais folle ! x) _

_Malh _:_ J'espère que tu as compris pourquoi Hermione a été collée suite à mon message et que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! :) A la prochaine_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est la fin de ce sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Le septième chapitre est déjà fini mais je le posterai seulement dimanche car je n'aurais pas accès à Internet avant, enfin normalement ! x)<br>_

_Laissez-vos avis ! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou, _

_Finalement, j'ai la possibilité de poster le chapitre 7 aujourd'hui et le 8 arrivera demain. Il marquera une pause de deux semaines dans l'écriture de ma fiction à cause des cours. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à demain pour la suite ! :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« <strong>-Il faut qu'on parle, dit Harry d'une voix grave. »<strong>

L'élu fixait intensément sa sœur de cœur.

-C'est à toi de commencer Hermione…

-De quoi veux-tu que je parle Harry ? demanda la jeune femme, prise au dépourvue et pourtant qui savait au fond d'elle de quoi voulait parler son meilleur ami.

-Ginny m'a raconté… Elle m'a dit que la raison pour laquelle elle était avec Malefoy c'était pour toi, pour te protéger. Te protéger de quoi, de qui ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est à toi de me répondre car Ginny n'a pas voulu me le dire.

La brune lança un regard noir à son ancienne meilleure amie.

-Hermione, murmura doucement Ginny, raconte ton histoire, je raconterai la mienne à mon tour et là, tu comprendras tout.

-Hermione, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, on te laissera pas tomber, la rassura Ronald.

La Gryffondor inspira et expira. Oui, ils étaient là pour elle, toujours. Maintenant, elle était prête pour tout raconter.

-Malefoy voulait se venger de toi Harry, pour avoir embrassé Parkinson.

-Pour un simple baiser ? La fouine voulait se venger de moi pour un simple baiser ? C'est ridicule.

-Malefoy est ridicule, déclara le roux comme si c'était l'évidence du siècle.

-Ron, l'avertit sa sœur.

-Désolé.

-Donc, où en étions-nous. La raison ? En fait c'est depuis cette histoire, Parkinson est traité comme une traite à sang, sa réputation a été détruite ce jour–là à cause de toi Harry, expliqua Ginny.

-Comment tu sais ça sœurette ? demanda Ron

-Malefoy qui me l'a dit.

-Continue Hermione, intervint Harry en fixant de nouveau sa meilleure amie.

-Tu t'en es pris à sa meilleure amie alors il voulait en faire de même. Pendant plus d'une semaine, il n'a pas arrêté de m'observer attendant le moment propice pour mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Il l'a fait après un cours de potions, il y a plus d'un mois. Il m'a désarmé et m'a forcé à entrer dans une salle de classe vide.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de la brune.

-Il m'a attaché et il a… il a…

-Hermione, tu peux arrêter si tu veux, lui proposa Ron en voyant la détresse de la brune

-Il a commencé à me déshabiller, à me toucher. Il voulait me prendre en photos et les modifiées avec l'aide de la magie noire pour ainsi les accrochées sur les murs de Poudlard. Il voulait me détruire. Il n'a aucune pitié. Vous auriez vu ses yeux… ils étaient si froids, vide de toute émotion. Par chance, Nott est arrivé et m'a aidé en se débarrassant de Malefoy par un coup de poing.

-Nott ? Théodore Nott, Serpentard et fils d'un mangemort. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-On s'en moque Harry, s'indigna Ginny, il a sauvé Hermione de la fouine.

-Moi, je pense que tu lui plais Mione', affirma Ron.

-Ronald, ne raconte donc pas de sottises !

Face aux joues rouges de la jeune femme, ses amis se mirent à rigoler.

- Ginny, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ton histoire.

La cadette des Weasley et la fille unique des Granger se regardèrent. Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans leurs yeux, juste la douleur qu'avait entraînée la rupture de leur amitié.

-Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as raconté ton agression, je suis partie comme une furie ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-J'ai été voir Malefoy. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Il est trop vicieux pour que je puisse me venger toute seule. Enfin bref, à l'aide de la magie noire, il a réussi à récupérer ses souvenirs et à les mettre sur papiers. Si je ne faisais pas croire qu'on sortait ensemble et que je vous détestais, il aurait fait en sorte de les publier dans tout Poudlard.

-Mais, Ginny. As-tu eu la preuve ? Je veux dire, as-tu vu ses mystérieuses photos ?

-Non, admit la jeune Weasley.

-Malefoy nous a certainement roulés.

-Mais comment en être sûr Harry ?

Hermione, Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard, le même souvenir leur revenait en tête. Quoi de mieux que le Polynectar ?

-Le problème, c'est qu'il va falloir aller voler dans la réserve de Slughorn et que je vais mettre un mois à la préparer, comme la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Notre emploi du temps est beaucoup plus charger que les autres années.

-Par contre, cette fois-ci, ne confond pas des poils de chat avec des cheveux, se moqua le roux.

Le trio d'or rigola.

-Je vois, c'est encore l'une de votre péripétie. Quelle année cette fois ? demanda Ginny

-Deuxième, annonça fièrement son frère.

-Pour Malefoy, que ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Pendant plus d'un mois, on va préparer du Polynectar, emprunter quelques cheveux à des Serpentard et s'infiltrer parmi eux. Il faudra trouver le dortoir des sixièmes années et chercher ses photos, enfin si photos il y a, bien évidemment, expliqua Hermione.

-Et tout reviendra dans l'ordre, conclut Harry. Enfin pour le moment, Ginny, tu dois continuer à jouer la comédie avec Malefoy, on n'a pas le choix.

-Maintenant, ça devrait être plus facile. Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé pour t'avoir une telle chose. Je voulais à tout prix te protéger des plans de la fouine. Je me sentis senti si mal, je me détestais d'avoir osé te parler de cette manière. Et Harry, merci…

Harry et Ginny assit l'un à côté se prirent la main.

-N'y aurait-il pas de l'amour dans l'air ?

-L'avantage de cette histoire, c'est qu'on est avoué nos sentiments Ginny et moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop Ron.

-Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre imbécile mais clairement Harry, tu me dois un service.

-Ah oui ?! Et lequel ?

-Franchement, va falloir que tu me trouves une copine, toi et Ginny vous êtes en couple, Hermione est folle amoureuse de Nott ! Je vais finir par me sentir seul moi !

De nouveaux éclats de rires résonnèrent dans la salle commune.

-Sérieusement, Hermione, fais attention à Nott, il reste un Serpentard, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, déclara sincèrement Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux sa meilleure amie. On ne peut pas t'interdire de le voir, tu es une grande fille, tu sais que tu fais. Fais juste attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Au fait, nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, pas si difficile ?

-Une torture, répondu Ginny, une demi-heure !

- Une demi-heure pour quoi ?

-Pour faire virer cette hystérique de Mimi Geignarde ?

-Mais, vous avez ensuite dû tout nettoyer, non ?

Le couple se regarda malicieusement,

-J'ai demandé de l'aide à Dobby. Il est venu avec Winky et d'autres elfes, ils ont tout nettoyé à notre place.

-Harry, tu n'as pas osé faire ça ! J'espère que tu les as payés à la fin! C'est de l'esclavage ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Harry !

-La sale est de retour !

-C'est la S.A.L.E, Ronald, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

-En tout cas, personne ne se demande comment ça s'est passé pour moi ! s'offusqua le jeune homme.

-Et comment ça s'est passé ?

-Par Merlin ! Un calvaire ! Zabini est une personne si narcissique ! On aurait dit une petite fille ayant peur de salir ses nouvelles chaussures à cause de la boue.

-Mais si tu étais avec Zabini… Hermione, tu étais avec Nott et Malefoy ?

-Oui, en revanche, tout s'est très bien passé, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Evidemment.

_« Il faut juste que je fasse quelques petits recherches sur cette Elisa Roberts, seulement, ça Harry, ce sont mes affaires »_

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux commentaires :<br>_

_faerycyn : Elisa Roberts ? Il va falloir patienter encore un peu pour découvrir qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille ! ;) Ahah, j'adorerais faire des débats sur le couple Romione et Dramione ! :D Tu n'aimes pas Ron ? Je l'aime bien moi par contre je le déteste dans les films. Il ressemble plus à un lâche qu'à quelqu'un de courageux. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus ! A la prochaine ! :) _

_Lana NEMESIS : Je suis contente que tu es appréciée les chapitres :) _

* * *

><p><em>A demain pour le chapitre 8. :)<br>_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour ! _

_Voici le huitième chapitre marquant une pause de deux semaines dans la publication des chapitres. Je reviendrais le 9 Février, si ce n'est pas le cas, je posterais une note pour vous avertir._

_ J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît. _

_Bonne lecture ! :) _

* * *

><p>Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer pour sa recherche sur cette Elisa Roberts. Qui était-t-elle ? Où était-elle maintenant ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre Malefoy et elle ? Le nom de Roberts ne disait rien à Hermione, elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom de famille à Poudlard et pourtant Merlin c'est que ce nom de famille est rependu dans le monde. « Pour que Malefoy la fréquente, elle devait certainement être une sang-pure. Mais comment vais-je pouvoir la trouver ? Il faut quelque chose qui réunit une liste de sang-pur, comme… comme un registre ! Bien sûr, il doit certainement y'en avoir un à la bibliothèque ! La jeune femme chercha longuement dans les rayons, il n'y avait aucune information sur une Elisa Roberts dans le rayon traitant de la généalogie. Elle décida d'aller voir Mme Pince, sans grand espoir.<p>

-Excusez-moi, vous auriez un registre des familles déclarées comme sang-pur ? demanda la Gryffondor à la bibliothécaire qui la regarda, surprise de cette demande.

-Dans le rayon "généalogie", vous trouverez votre bonheur, répondit-elle de sa voix froide.

-J'ai déjà cherché et il n'y a que des informations sur les familles Black, Malefoy… Or il n'y a aucune information sur celle que je recherche.

-Sur quelle famille faîtes-vous vos recherches ?

-La famille Roberts.

-Et pour quelle matière avez-vous besoin de ce registre ?

-Ce n'est pas pour les cours mais pour élargir mes connaissances.

-Très bien, je vais vous chercher un registre publié en 1983, vous trouverez le nom de tous les sang-purs du XVIIIème siècle jusqu'en 1982.

La bibliothécaire partit dans la réserve à la recherche de ce fameux registre non sans avoir jeté un regard suspicieux à Hermione. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec un énorme livre dans les bras.

-Ce registre est l'un des seuls exemplaires ayant été mis en vente et ne peut pas être emprunté. Je vous demanderai d'y faire très attention.

-Merci…

La jeune femme prit le livre et partit s'installer sur une table dans le fond, cachée des regards. Elle ouvra le livre puis commença à lire. L'écriture était petite et belle, tout était écrit à la main.

« Introduction

D'après un premier registre publié dans les années 30 qui aurait été écrit par Teignous Nott, se déclarant lui-même sang-pur, ils n'existeraient que 28 familles n'ayant dans leurs veines que du sang-sorcier. Cette affirmation est évidemment fausse. Plus de la moitié de ses familles, voir toutes, ont été liées un moment ou un autre aux moldus.

De plus, la définition exacte d'un sang-pur est : « personne ayant un père et une mère sorciers ». Dans ce registre, vous trouverez toutes les personnes ayant ce statut. Ils seront classés par ordre alphabétique avec des renseignements tels que la date de naissance, la date de mort, les parents et d'autres informations importantes. »

Hermione regarda la fin du livre. « 2591 pages, j'en ai pour une éternité ! » La jeune femme commença à chercher dans les « R » puis « Ro ». Elle arrive enfin au nom de famille « Roberts, il y avait au moins dix pages parlant de sorcier ayant ce nom.

-Roberts Abondance, lit-t-elle à la recherche de la fameuse Elisa.

-Roberts Baldwin, continua-t-elle en passant à la lette « B ».

De nombreux prénoms défilés sous les yeux de la Gryffondor : Cadroe, Calixtine, Daliane, Damian… Des centaines et des centaines de prénoms. Puis enfin, ce prénom tant recherché… Elisa Roberts.

-Salut Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce gros bouquin ?

Prise en faute, Hermione referma immédiatement le registre à la vue de Théodore Nott.

-Le registre des sang-purs ? Que cherches-tu dans ce livre ?

« Vite un mensonge Hermione… »

-Je recherche des informations sur… euh… euh… sur Teignous Nott.

-Teignous Nott ?

-Oui, j'ai vu son nom dans un livre et je voulais savoir qui c'était…

-Tu aurais pu me demander, après tout, c'est un de mes ancêtres, lui sourit le Serpentard en prenant place près de la jeune fille.

« Evidemment, ils ont le même nom de famille… Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un autre nom Hermione ? ».

-Tu as trouvé les informations que tu voulais ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans son sac.

-Au fait, j'ai mon exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barbe. Il appartient à ma famille depuis des générations, c'est l'un des tous premiers exemplaires. Tiens… dit-il en lui tendant son livre.

-Non, je ne peux pas accepter, il doit être très important pour toi !

-Ne dit pas de sottises, je sais que tu en prendras soin.

-Je vais le lire au plus vite, tu te rendras même pas compte de sa disparition… Hum… je dois y aller, il faut que j'y aille retrouver Gin… euh Ron. Je te laisse, à plus tard.

Hermione rangea soigneusement le livre dans son sac en bandoulière et sortit de la bibliothèque.

…

La préparation du Polynectar sembla plus difficile à Hermione que lors de sa deuxième année. Pourtant, confortablement installé dans la salle sur demande, transformé pour l'occasion en salle de potions. Avec l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du maraudeur, Harry avait réussi à s'emparer des ingrédients nécessaires dans la réserve de Slughorn.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Etait-ce la présence Ron qui la gênée ? Après tout, il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Peut-être que c'était celle d'Harry et Ginny qui la dérangeait à se bécoter non loin d'elle ? Non aucun de ses meilleurs amis n'en était la cause. C'était de sa faute et aussi celle de Nott au passage. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser, à sa gentillesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit à Serpentard, le choixpeau s'était certainement trompé ou peut-être que Théodore avait fait la demande d'aller à Serpentard, pour ne pas faire honte à son père. La famille Nott était eux aussi des adeptes de Tu-sais qui. L'idée que Théodore puisse faire partir de secte monta à la tête d'Hermione. « Non, il ne parlerait pas si c'était le cas. »

-J'ai fini pour ce soir, je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée, dit-elle à ses meilleurs amis en rassemblant ses affaires.

-Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ? demanda Ron qui rêvait déjà de tout ce qu'il allait engloutir au repas du soir.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim, admit-elle.

Elle salua ses meilleurs amis et sortit de la salle.

-Hermione est en train de tomber amoureuse, conclut Ginny après la sortie de la Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose ? interrogea son frère.

-Elle est souvent dans la lune et elle ne mange presque plus. Ce sont les premiers symptômes.

-Tu parles de l'amour comme si c'était une maladie…

-Pour Hermione, ça risque d'être le cas. Elle est en train de tomber amoureuse d'un Serpentard, fils d'un mangemort. Elle va se mettre en danger. Après tout, Nott est apparu d'un sa vie comme par enchantement ! Il la sauve, la défend… Il cache forcément quelque chose !

-Ginny, tu l'as dit toi-même, il l'a sauvé. Ils semblent bien s'entendre et Hermione a l'air de lui plaire. De toute manière, tu la connais, elle est têtue. Quoi qu'on lui dise, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

-Mais…

-Hermione est une grande fille, Ginny, et elle sait que si elle a un problème, elle pourra venir nous voir, on sera toujours là pour elle.

Le couple se regarda avec amour.

-Fais-moi confiance, murmura le Survivant en caressant la joue avant de s'approcher doucement de la jeune Weasley.

Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était si doux, pur... C'était eux.

-Hum. Hum, j'ai faim, on va manger ? les interrompit Ron

…

Allongée dans son lit, Hermione était en pleine écriture de sa lettre pour ses parents, confirmant sa présence à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Elle était à la fois pressée et triste. La Gryffondor avait pris l'habitude de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec les Weasley mais cette année, elle voulait retourner chez elle, sans la magie. Une fois la lettre terminée, elle en écrivit une autre pour Mme Weasley lui annonçant qu'elle ne sera pas présente cette année pour les fêtes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle les posa sur sa table de chevet. « Je leur ferrais parvenir demain grâce à Hedwige, il faudra que j'y aille voir Harry.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de se plonger dans ses devoirs. Elle alla tout de même chercher son sac pour en sortir le livre que Nott lui avait prêté. Son odeur était imprégnée sur le livre mélangeant rose et parchemin. Elle l'ouvra et commença à lire. Les pages défilaient à une vitesse folle sous les yeux de la brune. Elle dévorait les contes un par un. Son préféré restait le conte des trois frères mais elle ne saurait l'expliquer, il était intriguant. Alors qu'elle tournait la dernière page de son conte préféré, elle tomba sur une photo en noir et blanc. Elle reconnut vite Théodore et Malefoy habillés en tenue de soirée, assis sur un canapé, une jeune fille entre eux. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 14 ans le jour où elle a été prise. La jeune fille avait un beau visage et un sourire éclatant. « Elle est si belle. » Ils avaient l'air si complices, heureux... Ils semblaient être les meilleurs amis du monde. Hermione retourna la photo où quelques phrases avaient été inscrites.

_**« Pour notre meilleur ami Théodore Nott,**_

_**N'oublie jamais ce jour si parfait. **_

_**Drago Malefoy & Elisa Roberts**_

_**21 décembre 1993"**_

La jeune femme regarda de nouveau le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait enfin la preuve de l'existence d'Elisa Roberts.

* * *

><p>Réponses aux commentaires :<p>

Malh : Ahah mystère ! Petite révélation en cette fin de chapitre : Théodore, Drago et Elisa étaient amis ! Merci de suivre chaque chapitre et à bientôt pour le chapitre 9 ! ;)

Popo28 alias Guest : Une nouvelle lectrice ! ;) Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et que tu trouves mes personnages assez fidèles. Pourtant, l'intrigue n'est pas super clair dans mon esprit ! x) Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je n'avais pratiquement rien en tête mais par chance tout me vient naturellement ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 !

Faerycyn : Ahah (rire sadique), j'aime les faire souffrir ! x) Mais tout cela n'est que le début ! Eh oui, tu as tout à fait raison, quels seraient les rôles des débats au sinon ? ;) A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

><p>Je tiens à remercier de nouveau tout ceux qui me lisent, me suivent et commentent, ça fais chaud au coeur de voir que sa fiction est appréciée. A bientôt pour la suite ! :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut !_

_Eh oui ! Je poste un chapitre alors que je devais être absente pour deux semaines ! Voilà la raison, hier (soit jeudi soir), ma "super" prof de français a décidé de nous emmener voir une pièce de théâtre... Je ne suis pas particulièrement attirée par ce genre mais là ! C'était pire que tout, enfin voilà, au lieu de dormir comme le reste de ma classe, j'ai imaginé ce chapitre dans ma tête. Donc en gros vous pouvez remercier ma prof ! (Même si moi, sur le coup, c'était une horreur ! Puis alors sport le lendemain, dur, dur ! Enfin bref, c'était ma petite vie ! Place au chapitre 9 de Vengeance !_

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après les cours du matin, Hermione se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches sur Elisa Roberts.<p>

-Bonjour, puis-je avoir le registre que vous m'avez prêté hier ? demanda poliment la Gryffondor à la bibliothécaire.

-Miss Granger, vous tombez bien ! Ce registre est un document unique que je vous ai laissé emprunter alors qu'il était dans la réserve et que vous n'aviez pas l'autorisation d'un professeur. Je vous faisais confiance or c'est Mr Nott qui m'a rendu ce livre en main propre, hier.

« Mince, j'ai oublié de lui rendre le registre hier, elle doit penser que je l'ai prêté à Nott. »

-Je suis désolé Mme Pince de ne pas vous l'avoir rendu en main propre, j'avais oublié un de mes devoirs dans ma chambre et j'ai demandé à Nott de ramener le registre à ma place.

-Très bien Miss Granger mais si vous avez encore une recherche à faire avec l'aide de ce registre, vous resterez près de moi afin que je puisse vous surveiller.

-D'accord, je voudrais le registre s'il vous plaît.

« Décidément, Merlin est contre moi. Après McGonagall, Mme Pince… » La fierté d'Hermione en prenait un coup, elle qui était la petite élève parfaite jusqu'à maintenant. Son monde était entrain de se chambouler.

-Tenez.

La jeune femme la remercia et ouvrit le livre sur le bureau. Elle tourna les pages et atterrit rapidement au nom de famille « Roberts ». Elle rechercha de longues minutes le prénom « Elisa » mais il n'était pas là, il avait disparu ! La Gryffondor se frotta les yeux. « J'étais certaine d'avoir vu son prénom hier ! Il était là ! J'en suis sûre ! » Elle referma le livre brusquement sous le regard désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire qui commença à ouvrir la bouche pour la sermonner cependant, la jeune femme partit sans qu'elle n'en est le temps. « Retour au point zéro… »

…

Théodore Nott regardait la page qu'il avait arraché du registre qu'avait emprunté Hermione la veille à la bibliothèque. Le nom d' "Elisa Roberts" y figurait. Avec l'aide de la magie noir, il avait crée une nouvelle page contenant tous les prénoms hormis celui de la jeune Roberts. Il savait qu'Hermione allait se mettre à rechercher des informations suite à sa dispute avec Malefoy mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle commencerait aussitôt. Pour sa propre sécurité, Hermione ne devait pas s'aventurer dans cette histoire, le terrain était glissant, trop dangereux pour la Gryffondor. Il n'était jamais bon de s'aventurer dans les histoires des sang-purs.

…

Hermione était dans la volière, elle attacha sa première lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et lui donna un bout de toast qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de manger ce midi.

-Fais un bon vol Hedwige, dit-elle en regardant la chouette s'éloignait avec la lettre destinée à ses parents.

Elle attacha sa deuxième lettre -destinée cette fois-ci à Mme Weasley- à la patte de Coq qui s'envola à son tour. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce que l'hibou ne devienne qu'un point noir dans le ciel.

-Salut, que ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler.

-Nott ? Décidément tu me suis ? le taquina-t-elle

-Franchement Granger, si je devais te suivre, je serais beaucoup plus discret… Après tout, tu n'as jamais rien remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Théodore réalisa au moment précis où il disait sa phrase à quel point il venait de se dénoncer.

-Parce que tu me suis vraiment ? Tu sais que cette révélation devrait me faire partir en courant tout en te traitant de « psychopathe », rigola-t-elle, s'imaginant la scène.

Le jeune Nott ne répondit rien, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait lancé une énormité pareille. Quel idiot ! pensa-t-il dans son for intérieur.

-Nott ? Théodore ? Tu m'écoutes ? demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

Le cœur du jeune homme loupa un battement, elle venait vraiment de l'appeler Théodore ? Ce prénom lui avait toujours semblait un peu dur, mais de sa bouche, il avait l'air si doux !

-Que ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Euh… Tu m'écoutes ?

-Non, avant.

-Nott, tenta-t-elle sachant très bien que ce n'était pas cette réponse qu'il attendait.

-Granger…

-Ok, ok, désolé, je t'ai appelé Théodore, je n'en ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit-elle.

-Il sonne si bien dans ta bouche.

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire, il la mettait mal à l'aise. En quelques minutes, il venait de lui avouer qui l'espionnait en secret et que son prénom sonnait bien dans sa bouche. A quoi jouait-t-il ? Tant de questions tracassaient la jeune femme à présent.

-Je dois y aller, lui dit-elle, cherchant à fuir cette situation à tout prix.

Elle commença à partir mais fût retenue par une main s'accrochant à son poignet.

-Excuse-moi Hermione pour ce que je t'ai dit mais c'est que tu me plais. Tu me rends fou depuis maintenant plus d'un an et demi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou quelque chose comme ça, se serait la première fois après tout. Je pense souvent à toi et quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie tous les problèmes qui m'entourent. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi, avoua d'une traite le jeune homme.

-Je te plais ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle surprise au plus au point par cette révélation.

Hermione avait chaud, très chaud. Malgré le froid dans la volière, son corps était en feu. Elle transpirait et ses joues étaient extrêmement rouges. Elle ne pensait pas que Ginny et Ron avaient raison et pourtant, Théodore était là, plus beau que jamais. Ce genre de conversation la mettait très mal à l'aise. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse avec son cerveau, non, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision avec son cœur ! Hermione n'avait jamais été amoureuse, bien évidemment, des garçons lui avaient déjà plu mais là, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux. C'était une déclaration.

-Oui, tu me plais… souffla-t-il.

-Se serait te mentir si je te disais que je te considère comme une connaissance, il y a quelque chose en plus. Je te propose une sorte de marché : il vaut mieux pour nous de devenir amis avant de se lancer dans une relation surtout qu'on est assez différents, je suis une Gryffondor et toi un Serpentard. Tu es fils d'un mangemort et moi, fille de moldus. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tomber amoureuse si je ne te connais pas vraiment. J'ai vu à quel point une rupture pouvait détruire une personne et je ne suis pas prête à vivre ça. Je ne veux pas souffrir.

-Je te ferais jamais souffrir Hermione, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu viens ? On va finir pas être en retard en cours, lui dit-il en lui tendant son bras auquel la jeune femme s'accrocha.

-Tu fais quoi pour Noël ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le château.

-Je reste à Poudlard cette année.

-Tu ne retrouves pas ton père pour les fêtes ? C'est triste ! Tu vas rester tout seul pendant deux semaines ?

-Oui, enfin tu sais, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul. La plupart des personnes à Poudlard ne savent pas qui je suis, je suis comme invisible, non pas que ça me dérange.

-D'après Ginny, Malefoy reste pendant les vacances...

-Sache que je n'ai pas peur de Malefoy.

-Lors de nos premières années, tu semblais assez proche de lui... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

-Nous n'avons pas pris les mêmes décisions dans le passé et nos chemins se sont séparés, quand je regarde l'imbécile qu'il est devenu, je ne regrette pas.

-Et Elisa Roberts ? Qui est-ce ? tenta Hermione espérant avoir des réponses à ses questions

-Je me doutais que tu allais poser la question un jour ou l'autre. C'est une ancienne amie à Malefoy et à moi, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter sur elle.

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne tirerait pas d'informations à Théodore. "On est jamais mieux servi que par soit même après tout."

...

"Zut ! Zut et zut ! Comment j'ai pu oublier cette foutu potion ? Quelle idiote !" Alors que la sonnerie de la fin de journée avait à peine sonné, Hermione était déjà sortie en courant pour se diriger vers la salle sur demande. Elle avait oublié de s'occuper du Polynectar ! Elle se traita intérieurement mille fois d'idiote. Elle était tellement occupée à penser à Nott et à sa déclaration. Elle s'arrêta de courir.

-Théodore, chuchota-t-elle pour elle toute seule.

Il avait raison, ce prénom sonnait si bien. "Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais mais moi, qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui ?" Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas pourtant à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, elle était bien, paisible. Cependant, elle avait peur, peur de tomber amoureuse de lui. Sa cousine en avait tant souffert de l'amour, elle ne voulait pas subir la même chose. "L'amour permet de s'envoler mais la chute est brutale" lui avait dit sa cousine.

Elle continua d'avancer en direction de la salle sur demande encore pleinement dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle se cogna dans quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête et reconnu le professeur Trelawney.

-Excusez-moi professeur.

Mais elle ne fit pas attention à la jeune femme, son regard semblait perdu, lointain.

-Des yeux rouges et luisants manipulent... Celle qui aidera l'élu est là... Sans elle, le bien ne peut exister... Les serpents sifflent près d'elle... La vengeance et la trahison planent... Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra... Le piège se referme autour du lion... La jalousie est souvent la cause des malheurs... Serpents prenaient garde, faîtes attention en son pouvoir.

-Pardon ?

Elle ne croyait pas en la divination, surtout en ce professeur. Pourtant, la voix qu'elle avait n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient vides de toutes émotions. On aurait cru qu'elle était possédée. Sybille Trelawney secoua la tête.

-Je vous ai dit quelque chose mon enfant ? s'enquit-elle

-Non professeur. Vous aviez juste l'air un peu perdue, mentit la Gryffondor.

Hermione partit, troublée par les paroles de son ancien professeur.

...

Elle arriva enfin dans la salle sur demande. Aucun de ses meilleurs amis n'était présent. Elle surveilla que les chrysopes cuisaient bien puis elle touilla sa mixture. "Tout est en ordre" C'est le coeur léger que la jeune fille sortit de la pièce pensant encore et encore à la déclaration de Théodore, oubliant tout le reste.

* * *

><p>! Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que Théodore a dit à Hermione qu'il lui plaisait que pour autant ils vont se mettre ensemble comme ça ! :P Bref, j'espère que vous aurez appréciés ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirai le suivant, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Réponses aux commentaires :<p>

Lana Nemesis : Elle est là, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu ! ;)

Malh : Je suis contente que tu aimes Théodore, j'aurais tellement aimé en savoir plus sur lui dans les livres et j'attends la moindre information sur lui sur Pottermore, en vain... Je pense qu'il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres avant de savoir qui est Elisa.

Faerycyn : Non, Hermione et Elisa ne se sont jamais vu ! Et qui te dit que cette petite fête ne se serait pas passé ailleurs qu'à Poudlard ? ;) J'espère que la suite t'aura plu !

* * *

><p>Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction et à bientôt pour la suite ! :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va ! C'est bientôt le week-end et dans deux semaines, c'est les vacances ! :D

Bref, le chapitre 10 est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

_PS : J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une correction. _

* * *

><p>« Le plan est en marche… »<p>

Cette phrase était tracé en rouge -ressemblant étrangement à du sang-, la personne qui venait de l'écrire la regarda de longues minutes avant d'esquisser un sourire. Oui, tout était parfait…

…

_**"Des yeux rouges et luisants manipulent... La vengeance et la trahison planent... Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra... Serpents prenaient garde..."**_

C'étaient les seules phrases dont Hermione se souvenait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que le professeur Trelawney trop occupée par la potion ou encore par Théodore. Maintenant, elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver les quelques phrases dîtes par son ancien professeur. _"Un problème en plus à résoudre..."_

_... _

Les petites talonnettes de Severus Rogue résonnaient dans les couloirs qu'il traversait, pressé. Il était inquiet, mais aussi nostalgique et impatient. Ce premier sentiment était dû à sa future présence dans le bureau d'Albus, c'est pour cela qu'il allait vite. Il prenait cette direction pour s'empresser de raconter ce qu'il savait. Nostalgique car les autres professeurs et lui se rendaient compte du rapprochement entre Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger. Tous les deux lui faisaient énormément penser à sa relation avec Lily. _Lily… souffla-t-il. _Elle lui manquait tellement, chaque jour, chaque heure, minutes, secondes… Il pensait à elle à chaque instant de sa misérable vie. Il n'accepterait pas que Théodore Nott ne puisse être avec la personne qu'il aime à cause du statut de son père. L'amour était un sentiment si dévastateur. Certaines personnes ne se remettent jamais de la folie qu'est l'amour. Pourtant, c'était la plus belle chose que Severus Rogue n'est jamais connu. Et même si Merlin savait à quel point Granger pouvait être agaçante, Théodore l'aimait, il devait tout faire pour que leur histoire est lieu. Un autre désastre comme il l'a vécu ne devrait pas se reproduire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore après avoir donné le mot de passe, il y trouva le vieil homme et la directrice de Gryffondor. Celle-ci avait l'air très soucieuse, son front plissé montées ses nombreuses rides dût à sa vieillesse.

-Severus ? Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Miss Granger a été mis au courant de la prophétie la concernant. J'ai entendu Sibylle lui racontait, hier.

-Je suis déjà au courant, Minerva vient de me prévenir.

Rogue lança un regard perplexe au professeur de Métamorphoses.

-Sibylle m'a parlé ce matin, au petit-déjeuner. Elle me disait qu'elle avait eu un moment et s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'Hermione Granger. Je me suis donc dit qu'elle avait été mise au courant. Mes doutes se montrent fondés dorénavant. Que faisons-nous Albus ?

-Laissons le cours du temps faire son travail. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous devons faire confiance à Miss Granger. Elle est la seule à pouvoir changer la destinée de cette prophétie, elle compte autant dans la guerre qui se prépare qu'Harry Potter.

-Vous pensez que Vous-Savez-Qui...

-Je ne l'espère pas, répondit le directeur en posant ses yeux sur la fenêtre. De toute manière, Tom a beau être intelligent, il ne pourrait pas savoir que cette prophétie concerne Hermione Granger.

-Comment avez-vous alors deviné qu'elle était vraiment la personne dont parle la prophétie ?

-Je n'en savais rien jusqu'à cette histoire avec Drago et Théodore. Dieu est serment… cette phrase à une signification importante pour ces deux garçons. Les pièces étaient alors reliées.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-On ne peut jamais oublier son passé, il est dès fois trop fort pour le laisser de côté, c'est le cas pour Mr Nott et Mr Malefoy.

…

La première partie du Polynectar était enfin terminée. Hermione soupira de contentement. « _Il ne manque plus qu'à faire la deuxième partie et trouver quelques cheveux de Serpentard et enfin cette histoire sera terminée_. » Elle prit son sac est sortie de la salle sur demande.

_« Les vacances de Noël approchent, il faudra agir juste avant. »_

La Gryffondor était pressée que toute cette histoire se termine, plus loin elle se tenait de Malefoy, mieux c'était pour elle et ses proches.

_"Ginny doit encore tenir quelques semaines..."_ Sa meilleure amie l'avait protégé, elle ne la remercierait jamais assez pour son sacrifice.

_"Bientôt, tout sera revenu dans l'ordre."_

…

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à voir sa petite-copine aux bras d'un autre. Dès qu'il croisait Malefoy, il lui jetait un regard noir tandis que le blond gardait un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres. Leur groupe semblait avoir explosé de l'extérieur. Ginny ne parlait plus aux deux garçons et à Hermione, celle-ci passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Leur amitié ne semblait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, enfin c'est ce que les gens croyaient. Ils se réunissaient lorsque l'occasion se présentait dans la salle sur demande. Quelques fois, Neville et Luna venaient les rejoindre. Ils connaissaient toute l'histoire. Après tout, tous les cinq, ils étaient comme liés depuis l'année dernière, ils avaient affronté des Mangemorts ensemble, ils avaient failli tous mourir ce soir-là.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, avait dit Neville alors qu'Harry venait de finir de lui raconter l'histoire. Nott a donné un coup de poing à Malefoy, c'est bien ça ? Alors pourquoi il ne s'est pas vengé sur lui aussi ? Ils ont l'air de se détester autant que vous, vous détestez Malefoy...

Elle ne pensait qu'à cette question, elle la préoccupait. Pourtant, en voyant Théodore entrait -alors qu'elle venait de s'installer sur une table de la bibliothèque- elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il y avait certainement une bonne raison pour que Malefoy ne s'en soit pas pris à lui. _"Tant mieux." _Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur elle et un sourire apparu faisant rater un battement au coeur d'Hermione. Elle avait peur de ses réactions quand il était là. Elle était si nerveuse, pourtant, elle se sentait si bien près de lui.

-Salut Granger.

Malgré qu'elle l'ait une fois appelée par son prénom, il restait "Nott" et elle "Granger", Hermione ne voulait pas aller trop vite et elle remerciait Théodore de la comprendre.

-Tiens, j'ai ton livre, dit-elle en lui rendant, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'histoire des **Trois Frères**.

-Elle reste ma préférée.

Théodore s'installa près de la jeune femme et commença à sortir ses affaires. Les jeunes adolescents commencèrent leur devoir, échangeant quelques mots et quelques discrets regards.

...

Harry cachait derrière les rayons avec son meilleur ami Ronald, observé sa meilleure amie. L'élu n'aimait pas surveiller Hermione, elle était une grande fille et si elle ne mettait à fréquenter Nott, c'est qu'elle y aurait vraiment réfléchit avant. Mais Ron n'était pas de cet avis. Leur rapprochement était trop soudain. _Il est certainement jaloux_ pensa Harry, _après tout, elle passe énormément de temps avec lui et beaucoup moins avec nous._ L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs de jais soupira, son meilleur ami était vraiment désespérant.

-Harry fait moins de bruit, elle va nous découvrir au sinon, chuchota le rouquin.

-Ron, c'est ridicule.

-Je veux être sûr des intentions de Nott.

-Eh bien moi, je te laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire, dit-il en prenant son sac avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

…

Ron resta une bonne demi-heure a regardé les deux adolescents. Il n'aimait pas le regard de Théodore posé sur sa meilleure amie. Il était trop… trop admiratif, voir amoureux. Soupirant à son tour, il prit la direction de la sortie.

Il marche un long moment dans les couloirs. Marchait le calmer. Il était entrain de perdre Hermione. Le roux s'arrêta soudainement, entendant des pleurs derrière une statue.

-Il y a quelqu'un, demanda-t-il hésitant.

Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, demanda-t-il avançant prudemment vers la statue.

Il y trouva un petit corps recroquevillé. Il reconnut immédiatement la personne. Pansy Parkinson, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues, les joues rouges, le nez reniflant et les cheveux en batailles, elle semblait si désespérée. Ronald voulut faire demi-tour avant que la jeune femme ne le reconnaisse et fasse une crise. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Pansy leva la tête dans sa direction.

-Weasley… chuchota-t-elle, déboussolée par sa présence.

-Je suis désolé, je vais par…

La Serpentard lui sauta dans les bras, enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et se remit à sangloter. Ron n'osa pas la repousser, elle était si fragile dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas voir les filles pleuraient.

…

Hermione retournait dans son dortoir accompagné de Théodore. Elle lui racontait ce qu'elle comptait faire avec ses parents pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle était si pressée de rentrer chez elle et de fêter les fêtes de fin d'années avec sa famille. Mais elle était à la fois triste, Théodore allait devoir rester au château pendant toutes les vacances, seul. Cette idée fendait le cœur de la Gryffondor. Tout à coup, elle eût une idée.

-Et si mes parents acceptaient que tu viennes à la maison pour les vacances, tu voudras bien venir ?

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Granger.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est une offre de la part d'une amie, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Nott, tu verras tout se passera bien !

Il finit par céder en voyant son regard suppliant.

-Ok. Ok. Mais ce n'est pas dit qu'ils acceptent de toute manière, ils ne me connaissent pas.

-Eh bien, il y a un début à tout ! Je vais leur écrire une lettre de ce pas !

-Granger, attends.

Le jeune Nott pencha légèrement sa tête pour ainsi approcher doucement ses lèvres de celles de la Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et la regarda dans les yeux.

-J'en meurs d'envie depuis plusieurs mois, je peux ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement et réussit à souffler un « oui ».

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord dans une infinie douceur, puis leur baiser se fit plus pressant. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Hermione était aux anges ainsi que cramoisi. C'était son premier baiser. Mais malgré son inexpérience, elle avait l'impression que c'était comme-ci elle avait trouvé la bonne personne.

…

Ginevra Weasley en avait plus que marre de supporter la fouine qui lui servait de petit-ami. Faire l'amoureuse transie n'était vraiment pas son truc, elle était amoureuse d'Harry, pas de Malefoy. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle tienne, pour Hermione. Bientôt, la potion sera finie et tout sera revenu dans l'ordre ou du moins presque. Après tout, Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Nott. Ginny était heureuse pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle sur demande, elle pensait retrouver Harry ou encore Ron. Or, il n'y avait personne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la potion et s'arrêta net. Il n'y avait plus rien dans le chaudron…

* * *

><p>Diantre ! Mais comment vont-ils faire sans Polynectar ? Je sais, j'aime torturer mes personnages ! :D Premier baiser entre Théodore &amp; Hermione, je n'ai pas beaucoup détaillé car je ne suis pas très douée pour expliquer les sentiments concernant l'amour ayant vécu une première histoire assez difficile. (Oui, je sais, on s'en fout de ma vie ! :P) Bref, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !<p>

* * *

><p>Réponses aux commentaires :<p>

Popo28 : Ahah, peut-être mais peut-être pas, tu verras bien ! Non, ce n'est absolument pas une erreur de ma part, cette phrase est tout à fait logique... Tu comprendras dans des chapitres lointains ! ;) En parlant d'eux, je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres fera ma fiction, je dois dire que je ne me suis même pas posée la question ! J'écris vraiment au fur et à mesure. Je suis contente que tu apprécies Théodore et pour Elisa, il y aura plus d'information à la fin du prochain chapitre et dans le chapitre 12 (Normalement !)

faerycyn : Je suis aussi très curieuse, je compatis ! :P Mais malheureusement pour toi, les ragots sur Théodore/Elisa/Drago arrivent seulement à la fin du prochain chapitre et le chapitre ! Aller, un peu de courage ! Il ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver ! :) Bisous

Malh : Je suis contente que tu es appréciée le chapitre et surtout les révélations de Théodore... ;)


	11. Chapter 11

_Rien à dire, dégoûtée, en tout cas, j'espère que vous allez bien. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Les quatre Gryffondor étaient réunis sur les fauteuils de la salle sur demande.<p>

-Comment la potion a –t-elle pu disparaître comme ça ? C'est impossible ! s'exclama Harry, énervé.

-Ginny, tu n'as pas parlé de cette fichue potion à Malefoy, même par erreur ? demanda Ron.

-Tu me prends pour qui Ronald ? Je veux plus que tout me débarrasser de Malefoy… répliqua Ginny

Leurs voix commencèrent à monter de plus en plus créant un immonde bouquant dans la pièce.

-Taisez-vous ! s'énerva Hermione. Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est le but de la personne ? Elle veut nous détruire ! Elle est au courant que nous faisons semblant de plus être amis. Et cette personne n'est pas Malefoy, il n'aurait pas agi de cette manière, il aurait été plus direct, s'en prenant directement à nous.

-En attendant, on ne peut pas récupérer ses foutues photos.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps de faire une deuxième potion. Il faudra être plus direct dans notre mission.

-Tu as idée en tête Hermione ? demanda l'élu

-Oui Harry, mais pour cela j'aurais besoin de ta cape et de ta carte.

…

« _C'est une mission suicide _» pensa Ginny.

Cachés derrière une statue, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione attendaient le bon moment pour que la brune puisse s'introduire dans la salle commune de Serpentard et rentrer dans le dortoir des sixièmes.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller toute seule ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, la cape est devenue trop petite pour deux personnes. Je serais plus à l'aise toute seule.

-Fais attention à toi 'Mione.

La jeune femme enfila la cape et prit la carte. Elle se faufila entre un groupe de Serpentard de quatrième année. La salle commune de Serpentard était comme Harry et Ron l'avaient décrite, peu chaleureuse. Les murs et le plafond étaient en pierre brute. Des lampes verdâtres étaient suspendues à des chaînes et une cheminée se trouvait au fond de la longue pièce souterraine. Quelques fauteuils noirs l'entouraient. Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise. _Comment Théodore arrive-t-il à vivre dans une pièce comme celle-ci ? J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. _

Il y avait différentes portes et escaliers qui devaient certainement mener aux dortoirs des différentes années des élèves. _Par Merlin ! Je n'ai aucune idée où se trouve le dortoir de Malefoy ! _Hermione essaya de chercher un sixième année qu'elle connaissait peut-être que dans un bref délai, il allait prendre la direction de son couloir. Elle ne trouva ni Malefoy, ni Goyle ou une autre personne de son groupe. _Observe Hermione, regarde d'où sorte les autres élèves, fais le tri. _

-Crabbe, dépêche-toi !

_Enfin ! _La Gryffondor vit descendre Zabini et Crabbe d'un escalier, dans le fond de la salle. Elle attendit qu'il sorte de la salle commune avant de se diriger vers le dortoir, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, ils étaient tous partis manger. Elle monta les escaliers et poussa doucement la porte. La jeune femme jeta un regard dans la pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Le dortoir des Serpentard était beaucoup plus rangé que celui des Gryffondor. _On se croirait dans un aquarium. _La pièce était entourée d'eau. La Gryffondor pu même voir le légendaire calamar passé à côté. Aucun élément ne pouvait permettre à la jeune femme de reconnaître les affaires de Malefoy. Elle commença à fouiller dans une première table de nuit après avoir retirée la cape. Elle y trouva divers lettres adressées à Zabini. Elle replaça soigneusement les lettres, ferma le tiroir et se dirigea vers un autre lit puis encore un autre avant de tomber sur le bon. _Alors Malefoy, voyons ça… _Elle tomba sur des lettres de sa mère, de son père ainsi que sur une très intéressante. _C'est à notre tour de tirer les ficelles. _Elle la rangea dans l'une des poches de sa cape de sorcière et continua sa fouille. Elle trouva des paquets de bonbons, des livres… Rien prouvant l'existence des photos était dans la table de nuit. La jeune femme décida de chercher sous le lit de Malefoy et y découvrit un vieux journal.

_-Je l'aime mais seulement Théo ne le comprends pas_, commença-t-elle à lire en ouvrant une page au beau milieu du journal, _il ne pouvait concevoir que je sois amoureux d'Elisa Roberts et qu'elle me choisisse à sa place, continua-t-elle à lire._

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se précipita pour ranger le journal sous son pull afin de continuer sa lecture plus tard. _Malefoy parle de cette Elisa, il faut que je sache qui c'est. _Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se cacher avec la cape que quelqu'un l'interpeller.

-Granger, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Elle commença d'abord à paniquer puis reconnu la voix. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues et elle poussa un gros soupir.

-Nott… Je… Je… c'est compliqué en vérité.

-Je pourrais te dire que j'ai tout mon temps mais ce n'est pas le cas. Malefoy ne va pas tarder à revenir.

-Je suis à la recherche de photos… compromettantes sur moi. Il a utilisé un sortilège pour récupérer des souvenirs du jour de l'agression et il les a mis sur papier. Il faut que je les trouve mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour le moment.

-Tu as regardé dans le bureau là-bas ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçut un bureau.

-Ce bureau appartient à Malefoy, tu devrais trouver ce que tu cherches là-dedans. Je surveille la porte.

Hermione s'empressa vers le bureau et trouva enfin les photos ainsi que la formule utilisé par le jeune Malefoy.

-Merci, souffla la jeune femme commençant à partir.

-Attends, _Hermione,_

Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent comme une caresse sur la joue d'Hermione.

_-_Je vais t'aider à sortir, les plus jeunes commencent déjà à rentrer de la Grande Salle, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Très bien, si tu veux, répondit-elle sentant encore la sensation des lèvres du jeune homme brûlaient sur sa joue.

Il prit la cape et lui tendit. Leurs mains se touchèrent légèrement. Hermione crut sentir une décharger lors de ce contact. La jeune femme se couvrit de la cape et suivi Théodore qui déambulait dans la salle commune.

-Théo, ça te dirait qu'on y ailler faire un tour ? demanda soudainement une petite voix qui arrêta Théodore dans son élan ainsi qu'Hermione qui percuta le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé Astoria, mais je suis occupé pour le moment.

- Oh, d'accord, je pensais qu'après hier… il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

Ses phrases percutèrent Hermione de plein fouet. _Hier, le même jour où il m'a embrassé. _Sans attendre, la jeune femme sortit comme une furie lorsque des dernières années entrèrent. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la Gryffondor. _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Hermione, c'est un sang-pur et un Serpentard ! _

-Granger, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je t'en prie Hermione, montres-toi !

Malgré les protestations du jeune Nott, elle se dirigea derrière la statue où l'attendait Ginny.

-Il se passe quoi avec Nott ? lui demanda la rousse quand elle retira la cape.

-Rien, marmonna entre ses dents l'aînée, tiens, j'ai trouvé cette lettre, on peut s'en servir à notre avantage contre Malefoy.

Une lueur pensa dans les yeux de la jeune Weasley. Hermione ne sut ce qu'elle signifiait vraiment.

-Et pour les photos ?

-Je les ai ainsi que la formule. Tout est réglé maintenant. Au fait, où sont Harry et Ronald ?

-Ronald avait faim et Harry avait un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Tu viens ? Moi aussi je meurs de faim.

…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione eut une boule au ventre. Elle savait qu'elle croiserait Théodore dans la journée, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas se lever aujourd'hui et savoir qu'elle avait Potions juste après le petit-déjeuner ne l'encourageait pas du tout.

...

-Malefoy ! s'écria Ginny en voyant sortir le blond de son dortoir.

-Alors mon amour, dit-il moqueur pour la saluer, tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

-Ce petit jeu, c'est terminé. Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression sur Hermione, ni sur moi. C'est fini et je te demanderai de nous laisser tranquille dorénavant !

La jeune Weasley commença à partir en direction de la Grande Salle mais fût retenu par une poigne solide.

-Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies, petite sotte. Tu n'as pas encore compris ? C'est moi qui donne les ordres, siffla-t-il près de son oreille.

-Tu ne comprends pas que tu as perdu Malefoy ? On sait tout maintenant, et ce grâce à cette lettre, dit-elle en sortant un parchemin de son sac.

-Où as-tu eu ça ?

-On s'en moque la fouine, je ne donne pas ce courrier à Dumbledore -qui préviendrait le Magenmagot et tu finiras à Azkaban- et en échange, tu ne t'en prends plus jamais à Hermione ou à qui que ceux soit à Poudlard au sinon je me ferais un plaisir d'envoyer ton précieux papier.

-Tu aurais mérité d'être à Serpentard, Weaslette.

-Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas prête à sacrifier ma famille ou encore mes amis pour arriver au pouvoir. Sur ce Malefoy, au plaisir de ne plus te revoir.

Un sourire de gagnante sur les lèvres, Ginny s'en alla en direction de la Grande Salle, excitée à l'idée de raconter la bonne nouvelle à Hermione ainsi qu'à Harry, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être un couple en public.

...

Hermione était plutôt contente de sa journée. Ginny et Harry étaient enfin un couple aux yeux de tout le monde. Des rumeurs circulaient sur la séparation de sa meilleure amie et de la fouine, tout invraisemblable les unes les autres mais aucun n'y faisait attention, ils étaient dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Ron commençait à se rendre compte qu'ils formaient un couple. Il marmonnait souvent au sujet de leurs baisers beaucoup trop langoureux. Leur groupe d'amis était redevenu comme avant, loin de ses soucis qu'avaient causé Malefoy. Pourtant, des problèmes persistaient encore, il y avait déjà l'histoire concernant Nott, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas croisé de la journée mais elle savait qu'une confrontation arriverait bien vite, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Puis, il y avait les paroles de son ancien professeure* de divination.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle s'allongea doucement sur son son lit et sentit à froissement sous son dos. Elle tira et une dizaine de papiers se tenaient dans sa main. Toujours la même chose écrite...

…riovuop nos ne noitnetta setîaf ,edrag tneianerp stnepreS …sruehlam sed esuac al tnevuos tse eisuolaj aL …noil ud ruotua emrefer es egèip el …artîarappa tnemres tse ueiD ud erètsym el …tnenalp nosihart al te ecnaegnev al…elle'd sèrp tnelffis stnepres sel …àl tse ulé'l aredia iuq elleC …tnelupinam stnasiul te seguor xuey seD

: eitéhporp al rap tneianrecnoc srueos-semâ xueD

Hermione regarde longtemps ces phrases avant de laisser tomber, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien au charabia qu'elle avait écrit sur ces feuilles. Elle enfila son pyjama et posa le journal intime de Drago Malefoy, prête à découvrir qui est cette Elisa Roberts et quel rapport elle avait avec Théodore.

* * *

><p><em>Après plusieurs jours tranquilles, les contrôles reprennent, c'est la fin du second trimestre... Bref, prochain chapitre durant les vacances, beaucoup trop de choses à faire, vous avez déjà de la chance que j'ai écrit celui-là car je n'étais vraiment pas motivée jusqu'à ce matin. A la prochaine.<br>_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut ! _

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je vais bien. Dans deux semaines, je vais recevoir le tome 4 de la série "Les Héros de l'Olympe" ! Je suis impatiente !  
><em>

_Je poste beaucoup plutôt qu'à l'origine. En effet, ma meilleure amie est venue squatter chez moi aujourd'hui et elle est tombée sur mes écrits pour cette fiction. Elle a à tout prix voulu que j'écrive la suite en sa présence donc voilà, chose faîte ! ;) (Merci pour certains passages, j'étais un peu perdue dès fois !) _

_Enfin voilà, bonne lecture ! ;) _

_Ecrit avec l'aide de la chanson Addicted to you de Avicii (En vérité, cette chanson résume plutôt bien ce chapitre !)_

* * *

><p><em>«Le 21 décembre 1993<em>

_Cher journal, _

_Je suis complètement fou. Si mon père découvre que j'écris dans un fichu journal, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Il ne me lancerait pas de Doloris ou un autre sortilège*… Non, je devrai regarder les images des sorciers torturaient par les Moldus, encore et encore. Grâce aux souvenirs des anciens, nous avons la preuve du massacre subit par les chasses aux sorcières et aux sorciers. Je comprends pourquoi mon père n'aime pas « ces sous-êtres » comme il les appelle. Ils ont failli causer notre perte au XIVème siècle. Nos ancêtres vivaient dans la peur et ils ont dû se réfugier dans un monde à part entière au lieu de régner sur la Terre. Nous devons nous effacer du système pour que ces stupides Moldus puissent vivre leur vie tranquillement. _

_Pourtant, lorsqu'Elisa m'a offert ce journal, je l'ai accepté sans rechigner puisque ça venait d'elle. Si tu savais à quel point cette fille est parfaite. On dirait un ange avec ses cheveux lisses et blonds, ses yeux bleus et son petit nez en trompette. Elle est la sang-pur par excellence. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Et je crois que c'est réciproque. Cependant, je n'ai pas le droit d'employer le mot "amour", je suis un Serpentard, un Malefoy et un futur Mangemort. L'amour, c'est pour les faibles. Alors quand les situations deviennent trop... "tendres" je la rabaisse, je la méprise et à chaque fois, elle revient vers moi "  
><em>

Hermione s'arrêta, le souffle coupé par sa lecture. Les raisons de la haine des sorciers sur les Moldus étaient en quelque sorte justifiables, ils avaient faillit détruire toute magie de ce monde mais c'était il y a des siècles.

_Nous avons fêté l'anniversaire de Théodore aujourd'hui. Nous étions tous les trois dans le manoir de la famille Roberts. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, nous avions le manoir rien que pour nous. Depuis qu'Elisa est à Beauxbatons, nous avons beaucoup de mal à se voir. Je correspond avec elle par lettres et quelques fois avec la cheminée, je pense que Théo le fait aussi. Nous étions inséparables durant notre enfance. Maintenant, c'est un peu moins le cas. Théodore et moi, nous nous adressons que très peu la parole à Poudlard. Il n'aime pas les personnes avec qui je traine et il n'aime pas non plus mon statut "Prince de Serpentard". Pour dire la vérité, moi non plus, mais ce titre rend mes parents fiers. Je dois arrêter d'écrire, Elisa vient de rentrer dans ma chambre."_

Théodore et Malefoy étaient amis avant ? Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ne les avait jamais vu très proches à Poudlard même Malefoy l'écrivait dans son journal. Pourtant, en dehors du collège, ils semblaient être comme des frères. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment leur amitié a pu être brisé au point qu'ils se détestent maintenant. En tout cas, elle avait enfin la réponse sur la photo qu'elle avait vu dans le livre de Théodore, il fêtait son anniversaire chez cette Roberts. Elle décida de continuer sa lecture malgré l'heure tardive.

_Je suis accro à cette fille, complétement accro. Elle me colle à la peau. Elle est à moi et à personne d'autre. Elle m'a tout avoué ce soir, sur ses sentiments et nous l'avons fait. Je sais, nous sommes encore très jeunes mais en cet instant, nous étions en parfait symbiose. J'ai essayé de ne pas lui faire trop mal malgré tout, quelques larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Je les embrassais une par une pour lui montrer à quel point je tenais à elle et que ce n'était pas dans mon attention de lui faire mal. Je voulais que tout se passe bien pour Elisa._

Hermione continua encore et encore de feuilleter le journal de Malefoy. Il racontait ses journées, son amour pour Elisa et son amitié pour Théodore. Il écrivait qu'il détestait Potter car il était tout ce que lui n'était pas, courageux, persévérant. Le Serpentard était néanmoins fier d'une chose, c'était d'Elisa. Elle représentait sa lumière dans ses ténèbres. Personne n'était au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, _c'était trop dangereux_ écrivait le jeune homme. Il manquait certaines pages dans le journal, elles avaient été déchirées et Hermione ne savait si elles s'étaient vraiment importante dans la vie du jeune Malefoy.

_"Le 14 juillet 1994_

_Cher journal, _

_Théodore dormait chez moi la nuit dernière. Ce qui me manque le plus quand je suis à Poudlard, ce sont les discussions que j'ai avec lui. Elles sont tellement plus intéressantes que celles que j'ai (ou plutôt que je n'ai pas) avec Goyle et Crabbe. Je m'entends bien avec Pansy et Blaise mais ils ne sont pas Théo. Dès fois, j'ai seulement l'impression qu'ils trainent avec moi pour mon nom et rien d'autre. _

_Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit car j'ai entendu des bruits de couverture et de faibles paroles. C'était Théodore, allongé sur un matelas à côté de mon lit, qui s"agitait dans son sommeil. Les paroles qu'il a prononcé ce soir-là mon glacé le sang. _

_"Elisa, je t'aime"_

_Le lendemain, je n'ai pas osé lui en parler. Était-ce la vérité ? Aucun signe n'avait montré qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ils se parlaient comme des meilleurs amis mais il n'a jamais eu de geste montrant de l'amour envers elle..."_

La Gryffondor se remémora l'altercation entre Malefoy et Nott dans la bibliothèque. Le puzzle se recomposait dans le cerveau de la jeune femme. Drago et Théodore étaient amoureux d'Elisa, et elle était la cause de la fin de leur amitié. Pourtant, une question persistait dans la tête d'Hermione. Qu'était devenue la jeune Roberts ?

_"Le 2 août 1994_

_Il lui a tout avoué. _

_Je le déteste. _

_Ce 2 août, nous fêtions l'anniversaire d'Elisa. Je lui ai offert un jolie bracelet où à l'intérieur était inscrit ses initiales et les miennes. C'était signe que "nous" était notre avenir. Puis, Théodore lui a offert un bijou de famille, le collier que sa mère avait l'habitude de porter avant de mourir. J'ai tout de suite compris, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait se déclarer, le collier en était la preuve, c'était la preuve de son amour. Il ne l'a pas fait tout de suite, pas devant tout le monde or le message était passé, c'était un peu comme une demande en mariage aux yeux de tous. Il lui avait donné une lettre aussi. Après que tout les invités soit partis, nous étions chacun parti nous reposer dans les chambres qu'on nous avait attribué. C'était un peu comme ma deuxième chambre à l'époque. Elisa était arrivée en pleurs, la lettre dans la main. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras, déposant des baisers sur son front, ses joues, dans son cou, sur ses épaules attendant qu'elle me dise tout.  
><em>

_-Théodore est amoureux de moi, c'est ce qu'il écrit dans sa lettre. _

_Elle me la tendit et je la lu à mon tour. Des phrases telle que __**"**__**J'ai tout sauf toi, donc rien puisque tu es tout, et que je ne t'ai pas." **défilaient sous mes yeux. Cette lettre représentait tant de poésie, d'amour, tout ce que j'avais du mal à dévoiler à Elisa. Par ces mots si purs, Théo pouvait me la voler. Or, elle était à moi et à moi seul. _

_Je lâchais doucement celle que je considérais mon âme-soeur et me dirigeais en courant vers la chambre de Théodore. Deux phrases passaient en boucle dans ma tête. "Elle est à moi" et "Je vais le tuer". Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami, il était installé sur une chaise et regardait le ciel. _

_-J'étais certain que tu l'aimais toi aussi, mais de là à penser que vous étiez ensemble, je ne m'y attendais pas. _

_-Tu savais et pourtant, tu l'as écrit cette putain de lettre ! Tu n'avais pas le droit, criais-je en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise et en le cognant la tête dans le mur. _

_Le choc le fit tomber à terre.  
><em>

_-Franchement, Drago, si j'avais été à ma place, tu l'aurais laissé partir comme çà ? Sans essayer le tout pour le tout ? Avoue, tu aurais la même chose que moi. _

_-Connard ! Connard ! Connard ! _

_Plus les insultes sortaient, plus les coups étaient violents. Un cri me fit arrêter, **son **cri. _

_-Drago, arrête, je t'en prie, supplia Elisa en se précipitant vers le corps de mon ancien meilleur ami. Tu vas finir par le tuer. _

_-Il voulait te voler à moi. _

_-Drago, mon amour, tu n'as pas besoin de le frapper, je t'aime, il n'y a que toi. _

_Un gémissement provenu de Nott. En plus des quelques côté en miette, son coeur devait l'être aussi. _

_-Ne l'approche plus jamais, ne pose plus jamais en regard sur elle, elle m'appartient. _

_Je lui avais murmuré à l'oreille avant de lui redonner un coup et de sortir de la chambre avec Elisa. Nous avions dormi ensemble, elle, pelotonnée dans mes bras. Le lendemain, quand nous nous étions réveillées Théodore était parti." _

Hermione avait envie de fondre en larmes. Elle détestait Malefoy de tout son coeur, son geste envers Théodore était inqualifiable ! Comment Elisa avait-elle pu rester avec un monstre pareil ? La jeune femme mit son poing dans sa bouche pour éviter de laisser échapper des sanglots. Même quand il était amoureux, Malefoy restait un être ignoble. Néanmoins, elle continua la lecture du journal.

_"Le 24 décembre 1994, _

_Cher journal, _

_Si tu avais vu Granger ce soir-là, tu aurais été aussi émerveillée que moi. Si elle avait été une sang-pur et si je n'avais pas été un Malefoy, je l'aurais invité sans hésiter à danser. Je doute Krum est compris la chance qu'il avait ce soir-là."_

La jeune femme se souvenait très bien de cette soirée, on l'avait complimenté un nombre incalculable de fois lors de ce bal. Elle s'était sentie si belle mais tellement mal à l'aise ! Tant de regards étaient posés sur elle. Un visage lui revenu en tête alors qu'elle s'imaginait encore en train de danser avec son cavalier. C'était celui de Théodore. Elle se rappela de l'intensité de ses yeux, ils étaient comme maintenant quand il la regardait rempli d'une profonde admiration et d'un brin d'amour.

_"Le 5 juillet 1995, _

_Depuis quelques temps, Tu-sais-qui est revenu d'entre les morts. Comment ? Personne n'en a vraiment une idée. Enfin du moins, ceux qui croient Potter se posent la question. Les autres le prennent pour un fou. Il a finalement la réputation qu'il mérite. Je pourrais m'en réjouir or je ne le peux puisqu'Elisa et ses parents ont disparu." _

_"Le 8 juillet 1995, _

_Ils ont retrouvé leurs corps, morts..."_

_"Le 10 juillet 1995, _

_Mourir, mourir, mourir..."_

Hermione passa de nombreuses pages où le Serpentard se lamentait de son sort. La Gryffondor était triste pas pour Malefoy mais pour cette Elisa, elle avait l'air d'être une personne bien. Après tout, Théodore était tombé amoureux d'elle.

_"Le 5 mai 1996,_

_Le temps a fini par me guérir. Pourchasser Potter et sa bande m'a plutôt bien aidé. Puis, il y a Granger. A force de l'observer pour la Brigade Inquisistoriale, elle commence à plaire. Se serait stupide de dire qu'elle n'est pas mignonne car c'est faux. Elle s'est vraiment arrangée avec le temps. Mais elle reste une Sang de Bourbe." _

La brune eut envie de vomir.

Il ne lui restait que quelques pages et elle aurait enfin fini de lire le journal de la fouine.

"_Le 19 septembre 1996, _

_Cher journal, _

_Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je jubilais à cet instant. Quand elle était sous moi, en pleurs, me suppliant. Elle était un objet dont je pouvais me servir à ma guise. J'aurais pu aller jusqu'au bout ce jour-là. C'est Nott qui m'a arrêté à temps, avant que je ne commette l'irréparable. La vengeance sur Potter n'était qu'une excuse pour me rapprocher de Granger. Je suis tombée amoureux d'elle, de ses mimiques, de son rire, de son physique, j'aime tout chez elle. J'avais trouvé un passe temps, or il m'a été retiré. Mais c'est pour mieux qu'elle souffre que je me suis éloigné d'elle, car Granger, ce n'est que le début de ton cauchemar. Tu n'imagines même pas les plans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pour cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe."_

Hermione eut envie de crier, frapper, pleurer... Malefoy n'était qu'une ordure, une pourriture... Par Merlin, il n'y avait pas de mots pour le qualifier. Il ne regrettait rien, absolument rien. Elle souffrait et il en était heureux. Le pire, c'est qu'il écrivait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Amoureux de la torturer, de la voir souffrir, s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

La jeune femme avait peur. Très peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des plans la concernant ? Mais quelles sortes de plans ? _Ce ne sont que des mots, Hermione, des mots... _Elle essayait de se convaincre, en vain. Elle allait finir comme Elisa Roberts, morte...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Le chapitre 12 est terminé ! Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de fautes, j'ai relu plusieurs fois le tout cas, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour le moment !<br>_

_Je comptais mettre des passages entre Théodore & Hermione ou encore Ginny & Harry mais finalement, je suis restée sur l'idée du journal intime pendant tout le chapitre. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé et que les sentiments d'Hermione et Drago sont plausibles car je ne suis pas très sûre de mon coup pour ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver, certainement Vendredi ou Samedi.  
><em>

_A la prochaine, bisous ! :) _

_*Pour moi, Lucius Malefoy n'est pas un tortionnaire avec son fils. Il a seulement peur de l'image de sa famille à travers le regard des autres. Il veut être dans les bonnes grâces de tout le monde. Cependant, il croit en l'idée de sang-pur, il ne veut pas se mélanger à eux mais il n'y irait jamais en tuer pour le plaisir. _

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux commentaires :<br>_

xxTheoMionexx : Merci ! En tout cas, bien joué ! Je te félicite d'avoir trouver la réponse ! Mais bon, c'est à Hermione de le faire maintenant ! ;P J'espère que la suite t'aura plu !

faerycyn : Eh voilà ! J'espère que ta curiosité sur Théodore/Elisa/Drago a été assouvie ! ;) Je pense qu'il y a assez de choses croustillantes dans ce chapitre ! A la prochaine pour la suite.

Dedel03 : Enfin tout est en ordre pour le moment ! Mieux reconstitué pour mieux détruire ! Je plaisante ! En fait, je sais pas trop encore pour le moment ! x)


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou ! C'est les vacances, enfin ! :D_

_Je serais un peu plus disponible pour écrire ! Par contre, j'ai beaucoup de retard dans mes lectures, il faut que je rattrape tout ça donc l'écriture passera en second plan !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! _

_Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu honte de ce chapitre, il ne passe pas grand chose mais comme on dit, le calme avant la tempête ! :P _

_Ahah, écrire ce chapitre tout en participant à la **#Potterheadparty**, que du bonheur de revoir Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets._

_Bref, bonne lecture. _

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui commentent, lisent, suivent et ont ajouté ma fiction dans leur favori, sans vous, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'écrire autant de chapitres et de continuer cette fiction ! _

_Musiques d'inspiration : _

_Help de Hurts _

_Let me go d'Avril Lavigne_

* * *

><p>Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle avait terminé la lecture du journal, il était déjà très tard mais le sommeil ne lui vint pas. La peur la tiraillait. Il y avait d'abord cette prophétie puis maintenant « les plans » que Voldemort avait pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle en parle mais à qui ? A Harry et Ron ? Non, très très mauvaise idée, ils fonceraient dans un piège, tête baissée… Ginny ? Elle avait déjà fait tellement avec Malefoy, elle ne voulait pas de nouveau que la jeune Weasley soit confronté à ce monstre. Luna et Neville ? Ils le diraient à Harry et Ron. En fait, Hermione savait à qui elle voulait en parler, c'était à Théodore. Elle était certaine qu'il trouverait les mots pour la réconforter. Oui mais voilà, ils s'étaient disputés. Enfin, la Gryffondor le boudait.<p>

-Hermione ? Hermione ? Tu n'ouvres pas ta lettre ?

La jeune femme regarda Ron avant de jeter un œil à la lettre que venait de lui apporter Hedwige. Pour la remercier, Hermione lui donna un bout de toast avant que la chouette ne s'envole vers Harry.

-C'est de qui ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant entre elle et son petit-ami

-De mes parents, répondu la Gryffondor.

Elle sortit la lettre de son enveloppe et commença à la lire.

_**« Ma douce Hermione,**_

_**Ton père et moi allons très bien. Nous avons beaucoup de travail au cabinet mais le fait de te savoir présente à la maison à la fin de la semaine est un réel bonheur. C'est évidemment avec grand plaisir que nous recevrons ce jeune homme. C'est assez étrange que tu l'invites lui plutôt que tes amis Ron et Harry, cette décision prouve que tu tiens énormément à ce Théodore Nott. Tu pourras donc lui dire que sa présence ne nous dérange pas et qu'il est le bienvenue à la maison. **_

_**Au fait, ta grand-mère passera quelques jours à la maison. Quand elle a appris que tu revenais pour les vacances, elle a sauté sur l'occasion pour s'inviter pour les fêtes. Tu lui manques tellement ! **_

_**Nous sommes pressés de te voir Samedi, nous t'aimons. **_

_**Maman et Papa. »**_

-Tu as invité Nott à venir chez toi ? lui demanda Ginny qui avait lu le courrier au-dessus de l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

-Oui, confirma la jeune fille en rougissant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron et Harry pour voir leurs réactions mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient partis dans une conversation concernant le Quidditch, encore...

-Mais tu es au courant que vous ne vous parlez plus ?

-Merci Ginny, je sais. J'avais demandé à mes parents avant cette histoire.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué d'ailleurs.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer.

La jeune Weasley ne chercha pas plus à obtenir des informations, elle le savait, Hermione ne lui dirait rien. Elle soupira et se mit à discuter avec les garçons des prochaines stratégies pour leur entraînement de ce soir.

…

La tête posée sur une des tables de la bibliothèque, Hermione avait vraiment envie de dormir or elle ne pouvait pas. Avec toutes ces histoires, elle avait pris un énorme retard dans ses devoirs et ses révisions. Seulement, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls alors qu'elle parcourait un livre de Potions. La tentation fut la plus forte, la jeune femme s'endormit sur le livre.

…

Ginny Weasley montait les escaliers pour atteindre le dortoir des sixièmes années, la partie fille. _Hermione doit certainement avoir ce livre_, pensa la rousse en rentrant dans la pièce. Elle connaissait le chemin du lit de sa meilleure amie par cœur, elle pourrait même le faire les yeux fermés. Elles avaient passé tellement de temps à discuter sur le lit de la brune, à se raconter leurs petits secrets. Ces souvenirs semblaient longtemps pour la jeune Weasley. En effet, Hermione s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle et même de Ron et d'Harry. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire pour lutter contre cet éloignement. Il n'était pas volontaire de la part de la brune, et ça se voyait ! Mais, petit à petit, Hermione s'attachait tellement à Nott, pensait si souvent à lui, au point qu'elle en délaissait ses amis. Elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse et Ginny savait que c'était la première fois pour la jeune femme. Hermione n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureuse de Krum, il lui plaisait mais il n'y avait jamais eu plus que ce sentiment.

La jeune Weasley trouva enfin le livre recherché dans un des tiroirs de la table de chevet. Alors qu'elle tirait pour le faire sortir, des papiers atterrirent en même temps dans sa main. Elle essaya de les déchiffrer, les mêmes phrases se répétaient sur les parchemins, cependant, elles n'avaient pas de sens. Ginny en prit un exemplaire et rangea les autres avant de descendre du dortoir le livre et le papier dans la main.

…

Lorsque quelqu'un réveilla Hermione, il lui sembla avoir dormi seulement que quelques minutes pourtant quand elle regarda sa montre, plus de deux heures étaient passées. Les yeux encore plein de sommeil, elle regarda la personne qui l'avait réveillé, elle pensa d'abord que c'était Mme Pince et qu'elle aurait le droit à un délicieux sermon. Quelle fut sa surprise en découvrant que c'était Ron !

-Eh bien dis donc, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu vas souvent à la bibliothèque, c'est vrai que c'est très calme pour dormir. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que les tables soient très confortables, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il prit place auprès de sa meilleure amie qui était entrain de bailler et de se frotter les yeux.

-Sache que je n'ai pas fait exprès Ronald. Au fait, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore copier sur moi pour un quelconque devoir, la réponse sera toujours la même, non.

-Je vois que cette petite sieste t'as mis de bonne humeur ! Je venais seulement pour voir ma meilleure amie, elle me manque.

Alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de prendre un livre sur sa pile posée sur la table, elle s'arrêta net dans son geste.

-Je te manque ? Mais on se voit tous les jours Ron !

-Comment dire ? Ta présence psychologique me manque.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je suis toujours moi il me semble.

-Non, depuis ton agression et que tu fréquentes Nott, tu t'éloignes de nous.

Les larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle voulait tellement oublier ce passage de sa vie. Elle ne le pardonnerait jamais à Malefoy ce qu'il avait fait, et la lecture de son journal n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses.

-Vous avez simplement peur que Nott me fasse du mal, or il ne va rien me faire. Ce n'est pas un Mangemort et j'ai confiance en lui. Vous, vous devriez avoir confiance en moi.

-Je vois, tu es vraiment trop bornée Hermione. Si tu nous cherches, on sera dans la salle commune.

Sûr ce, Ron sortit de la bibliothèque.

...

-Harry, il faut à tout prix qu'on parle, murmura Ginny Weasley en s'asseyant sur les jambes de son petit-ami qui était installé sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune de Gryffondor, en train de lire.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de lui faire signe qu'il l'écoutait.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans la table de nuit d'Hermione, dit-elle en tirant le papier de sa poche.

L'élu commença à lire le parchemin.

-Tu as fouillé dans les affaires d'Hermione ? demanda suspicieusement le jeune homme après avoir fini de regarder le parchemin.

-A l'origine, je cherchais un livre pour faire un de mes devoirs et je suis tombée sur ça. Tu as compris ce charabia ?

-En fait, c'est une méthode Moldu pour cacher des secrets. Dudley regardait une émission parlant de cette écriture cet été. Il faudrait un miroir.

La jeune femme en sortit un de sa poche.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ce miroir ?

-Déchiffrer...

Harry commença à faire défiler le miroir sur les lignes et commença à parler :

-Deux âmes soeurs concernées par la prophétie : "Des yeux rouges et luisants manipulent ... Celle qui aidera l'Elu est là ... Les serpents sifflent près d'elle ... La vengeance et la trahison planent ... Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra ... Le piège se referme autour du lion ... La jalousie est souvent la cause des malheurs ... Serpents, prenez garde, faites attention en son pouvoir ..."

-Une prophétie, souffla Ginny. Tu crois qu'elle concerne Hermione ?

-Elle concerne Hermione mais aussi Malefoy et Nott.

-Quoi ?!

-Quelques phrases de cette prophétie se sont produites comme par exemple,"les serpents sifflent près d'elle", cette phrase parle de Nott et Malefoy qui sont des Serpentard. J'ai l'impression que depuis que Nott et Hermione se sont rapprochés, Malefoy cherche à la faire souffrir.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'Hermione et Nott se fréquentaient avant l'histoire avec Parkinson.

-Oui, Ron les avait surpris à la bibliothèque.

Ginny regarda son petit-ami, étonnée.

-Vraiment ? Enfin bref, tu comprends les autres phrases ?

-"La vengeance et la trahison planent", depuis le début de l'année Malefoy cherche à se venger par tous les moyens mais je ne vois pas de quelle trahison la prophétie parle. Mais, il y a aussi d'autres lignes que je ne comprends pas... "Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra", le mystère du Dieu ? C'est en rapport à une légende.

-Il n'y aucune légende portant ce nom Harry. Tu penses qu'il faut en parler à Hermione? Je veux dire, tu comptes lui en parler de tes suposistions ?

-Elle a dû certainement déjà comprendre la signification, il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore par contre. Il va falloir qu'il protège Hermione, "le piège se referme autour du lion". Malefoy doit certainement avoir un dernier gros coup et j'ai bien peur qu'on perde à tout jamais Hermione à cause de lui.

-On fera ce qu'il faut Harry. Je vais prévenir Ron, toi, tu devrais immédiatement aller voir Dumbledore.

...

Hermione avait l'impression d'étouffée, les paroles de Ron lui remontaient à la tête et elles la faisaient souffrir. _"C'est faux, je suis toujours la même, je ne me suis pas éloignée de mes amis, j'ai simplement trop de travail"_. Pourtant, la Gryffondor savait au fond d'elle même que Ronald avait raison. Elle décida de ranger ses affaires quand un papier glissa de l'un des livres posés sur la table.

**_"Je suis désolé, Hermione mais sache qu'il ne sait rien passer avec Greengrass, c'est un quiproquo. Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer. _**

**_Il n'y a que toi. Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi..._**

**_Théodore"_ **

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre la chamade. Il disait qu'il l'aimait... Mais et elle ? Elle savait que le jeune homme lui plaisait, mais l'amour est-il vraiment présent pour l'instant ?Elle était perdue, complètement. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'elle savait, elle devait retrouver Théodore. Enfin, après son cours de Métamorphose.

...

Harry venait de recevoir un message de Dumbledore lui disant de le rejoindre immédiatement. Le jeune homme était étonné, généralement, leurs rendez-vous étaient très tard le soir, pas au milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il devait avoir cours. Il donna le mot de passe à la statue et celle-ci laissa place à un escalier. Il monta rapidement les marches. Cependant, il s'arrêta dès qu'il entendit des voix à l'intérieur du bureau. Il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta.

-Alors Voldemort est au courant ?

C'était Dumbledore qui posait la question. Après tout, il était l'un des seuls à l'appeler Voldemort.

-J'en ai bien peur Albus, il est au courant depuis bien longtemps. Il a chargé quelqu'un de lui ramener Hermione Granger pour l'a tué de ses mains.

Harry reconnu la voix de son ancien professeur de Potions.

-Qui est cette personne Severus ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse puisque le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal avait arrêté de parler. Harry, appuyé contre la porte, tomba à la renverse quand elle s'ouvrit.

-Mr Potter, n'avait vous jamais appris à frapper au lieu d'écouter les conversations ? siffla Rogue.

L'élu jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur qui le regardait d'un air mauvais puis au directeur, Albus Dumbledore souriait.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, mon cher Harry ?

Avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, le jeune homme se leva et regarda Dumbledore.

-J'ai reçu un mot me disant que vous vouliez me voir le plus rapidement possible… répondit-il en tendant le bout de papier au vieil homme.

Le directeur de Poudlard lut le papier et fronça les sourcils.

-En effet, cette écriture ressemble à la mienne, mais ce n'est en aucun cas moi qui est écrit ces lignes. Te souviens-tu de la personne qui te l'a donné ?

-Je l'ai reçu d'un hibou de Poudlard. Je pensais que c'était de vous.

Albus se tourna vers l'homme approchant de la quarantaine.

-Vous avez raison Severus, quelqu'un à Poudlard tire les ficelles et ceci sous l'ordre de Tom. La personne est très rusée.

-Malheureusement, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas voulu me dire son nom. Personne n'est au courant.

-Et Malefoy, ça ne peut pas être lui ? intervint Harry

-Non, Mr Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, il n'est pas assez dangereux pour manigancer ce plan, malgré qu'il soit à Serpentard.

-Il a tout de même agressé Hermione au début de l'année. Et tout cela sous vos yeux.

-Nous sommes au courant Harry.

-Et vous comptez laisser cet acte impuni ? s'indigna l'élu

-Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir d'agir, Harry. Ce n'est pas notre rôle, c'est à ton amie Hermione de le faire.

-A cause de la prophétie ?

-Comment avez-vous été mis au courant Potter ?

-Par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione. Ginny a trouvé plusieurs exemplaires de ce parchemin sous son lit.

Il tendit le dit parchemin à Dumbledore.

-En effet, c'est cette prophétie.

-Avec ces derniers évènements, on comprend tout à fait que les personnes concernées sont Voldemort, Hermione, Malefoy et Nott. Hermione est en danger et vous ne faîtes rien pour y remédier.

-Harry, si nous intervenons. Nous perdrons cette guerre.

-Quoi ?

-Hermione est en train de forger une forte amitié avec Théodore Nott, elle se lie avec un Serpentard. Cette amitié ne peut être que bénéfique pour le combat entre le bien et le mal.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette amitié changerait quelque chose à part détruire Hermione.

-Laisse le temps te montrait Harry, soit patient et garde confiance en Miss Granger.

-Vous en savez plus sur cette prophétie. Beaucoup plus que vous ne laissez en paraître.

-Tu ne peux imaginer le nombre de secrets que je connais Harry, mais il y a dès fois, il faut prendre du recul et avoir confiance en certaines personnes. Nous ne sommes que des mortels, nous pouvons faire des erreurs. Cependant, il ne faut jamais oublier, nous pouvons faire face à toutes les épreuves tant que le bien persiste.

...

Elle savait qu'il était là, derrière cette étagère, assis près dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle le rejoigne. Après tout, c'était une Gryffondor, elle pouvait bien le faire ! Hermione s'avança doucement vers lui, baisant la tête, quelque peu honteuse. C'était un quiproquo avait-elle lu. Elle le savait, c'était elle l'idiote dans l'histoire. Elle avait été jalouse d'où son comportement complètement stupide. Mais elle tenait tant à lui. Elle était amoureuse, il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant ! Le recul lui avait permis de voir clair dans ses sentiments.

-Salut Théodore, murmura-t-elle en se présentant devant lui.

-Tu as finis de me faire la tête ?

Sa voix était froide, elle glaça le sang d'Hermione.

-Je suis surtout venue m'excuser de mon attitude. Tu as le droit de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Rien qu'en les disant, ces mots déchiraient le coeur de la Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme la détailla, faisant rougir de plus en plus la jeune femme. Il l'aimait, c'était certain. Il aimait tout chez elle, ses défauts comme ses qualités. Son physique comme son intelligence.

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas ensemble mais je t'avais embrassé. Je pensais que ça avait une signification pour toi, souffla-t-il.

Surprise de ses paroles, prononcées sur un ton beaucoup plus doux, Hermione leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune Nott.

-Ce baiser avait de l'importance Nott vu que c'était mon premier baiser.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne trouvais pas très important de te le dire. C'était parfait vu que c'était avec toi._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>J'ai légèrement l'impression d'être tombée dans la guimauve ! x) Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. C"est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour le moment, je progresse peut-être que j'attendrai le 5000 motschapitres. Il y a encore de la marge ! _

_Donc, Dumbledore qui en sait beaucoup mais qui ne veut rien dire (Il a toujours été un peu fou pour moi ce cher Albus ! :')) ! On saura pourquoi un peu plus tard ! Hermione et Théodore qui sont sur le point de déclarer leur flamme ! Ron, Harry et Ginny qui s'inquiètent pour leur meilleure amie ! Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ? _

_A bientôt pour la suite :) _

_PS : Je pense que la fiction fera entre 20/25 chapitres.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux commentaires :<br>_

_faerycyn : Je le savais que le chapitre 12 te plairait ! ;) Et oui, Drago est amoureux d'Hermione ! _

_Popo28 : Je suis contente que l'idée du journal t'ai plu. Pour Hermione/Drago, je ne peux pas le dire vu que je donnerai des indices sur la suite et si tu savais le nombre d'indices que je laisse déjà dans les chapitres ! x) Donc, je ne peux vraiment rien dire. _

_Malh : Merci pour tes commentaires. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant les chapitres et surtout les petites révélations du dernier chapitre. _

_Admiratrice : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. :) _


	14. Chapter 14

...

_Bonne lecture_

_..._

_Musique(s) : Feral Love- Chelsea Wolfe_

* * *

><p>Théodore soupira et esquissa un sourire.<p>

-Vraiment ? C'était si parfait ?

-Oui, souffla la jeune fille.

-Et si je t'embrasse de nouveau, tu penses que se sera aussi merveilleux que la première fois ?

Hermione fixa Théodore, surprise. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il était tout à fait sérieux. Elle s'avança sûrement vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle près de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

_« Oui, c'est tout aussi parfait et merveilleux que la première fois. »_ Ses lèvres étaient si douces sur celle d'Hermione. Le contact fit fermer les yeux à la jeune femme et elle laissa la langue du jeune homme caressait doucement la sienne.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione.

Il l'a pris alors dans ses bras et lui murmura des dizaines de fois ces trois mots. Hermione était triste pour lui. Il avait déjà été amoureux mais il n'avait pu jamais dire ces mots car Elisa Robert en aimait un autre. Pour Hermione, c'était la première fois, et la révélation de ces mots à la personne qu'elle aimait la libérer tant ! Elle se sentait si heureuse…

Ils se détachèrent doucement, se regardèrent et se mirent à sourire. Théodore lui tendit son bras et elle s'y accrocha alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer dans le couloir.

-J'ai demandé à mes parents si tu pouvais venir pour les vacances.

-Hermione, tu n'étais pas obligée.

-Je sais, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes.

-C'est beaucoup trop, je ne veux pas imposer ma présence.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas puisque c'est moi qui ai fait la demande auprès de mes parents. Acceptes et tu me feras vraiment plaisir Théodore.

-D'accord, je viendrais.

…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa sixième année, Hermione était heureuse, amoureuse et épanouie. L'amour était un sentiment si bénéfique sur elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureuse, la Gryffondor s'était toujours dit que ce n'était pas pour elle mais elle avait tort.

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, la jeune femme regardait Ginny et Harry. Autrefois, elle les avait envié. Elle avait envié les regards discrets qu'ils s'échangeaient alors que Ginny sortait encore avec Dean, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en couple après l'histoire avec Malefoy, le simple fait qu'ils soient amoureux la rendait jalouse. Or, maintenant, elle ne les jalousait plus, elle aussi, elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse de Théodore Nott. Rien que cette idée la faisait rire. C'était tellement improbable, surréaliste.

-Ron, où tu vas à cette heure-là ? Le couvre-feu est dans pas longtemps.

Hermione cessa de fixer le couple et regarda son meilleur ami, situé près du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Euh... euh...

Le roux était quelque peu désorienté. Il regardait à droite, à gauche, espérant trouver une excuse quelconque mais rien ne lui vint. Sous le regard de ses meilleurs amis, ses joues se tintèrent de rouge jusqu'à ses oreilles signe de son embarras. Il n'avait pas prévu que Ginny le voit. D'habitude, elle était tellement occupée à embrasser Harry qu'ils ne remarquaient rien. Quand-à Hermione, elle était toujours dans ses pensées. Cependant, ce soir, il avait fallu que sa petite-soeur tourne la tête !

-Euh...

-Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Harry

Le jeune Weasley saisit sa chance.

-Eh bien non, pas tellement, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, je vais faire un petit tour, je serais bientôt revenu.

Puis il fila.

-C'était assez étrange, enfin bon, c'est mon frère après tout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant, le jeune Potter n'était pas de cet avis et ne se fit pas prier pour le dire.

-On dirait qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Il est parti comme un voleur. En plus, on le voit de moins en moins en ce moment, il agit un peu comme toi, Hermione.

-Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, je révise.

-Oh Hermione ! s'exaspéra la rousse. On sait tous que tu vois Nott, et ça ne nous dérange pas, c'est le fait que tu nous mentes qui nous énerve.

-Je sais, je suis désolée.

_"Je sais, je vous mens mais accepteriez-vous la vérité ?"_ Hermione garda sa question dans sa tête, elle connaissait la réponse, après tout, elle les fréquentait depuis plus cinq ans maintenant. Cependant, eux ne semblaient pas la connaître.

-Je vais dans ma chambre faire mes bagages pour demain soir. A demain tous les deux, bonne nuit.

Hermione monta les escaliers et rentra dans son dortoir. Lavande et Parvati n'étaient pas là, elles devaient certainement être encore en bas avec Dean et Seamus. La jeune Gryffondor ne se plaignit pas de ses deux absences et commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Après quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle eut finit de ranger les livres qu'elle ramenait chez elle, elle entama le rangement de sa table de nuit. Elle tomba sur les mystérieux parchemins sur lesquels elle avait écrit pendant son sommeil et le journal de Malefoy. Hermione décida de mettre le journal dans son sac, à part de sa valise et regarda les parchemins. La jeune femme se sentit soudainement observer et leva la tête. Elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir de Lavande posée sur la commode de celle-ci. Et là, elle comprit.

-Mais quelle idiote ! Évidemment ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser avant ? se sermonna-t-elle

Elle s'approcha du miroir et positionna l'un des parchemins pour pouvoir ainsi le lire.

-Deux âmes-sœurs concernaient par la prophétie : Des yeux rouges et luisants manipulent... Celle qui aidera l'élu est là... Sans elle, le bien ne peut exister... Les serpents sifflent près d'elle... La vengeance et la trahison planent... Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra... Le piège se referme autour du lion... La jalousie est souvent la cause des malheurs... Serpents prenaient garde, faîtes attention en son pouvoir, lit-elle.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent. _"C'est la prophétie qu'a récité le professeur Trelawney la dernière fois ! Quelle chance de retomber dessus !"_ La jeune femme avait quelque peu mis ce passage entre parenthèse mais malgré tout, il l'avait taraudé encore et encore .La jeune femme se doutait que la prophétie la concernait. D'abord, le professeur de Divination lui avait dit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans les couloirs. Ensuite, elle s'était mise à écrire ces phrases. Elle avait forcément un rôle à jouer. De plus, quelques phrases correspondaient à sa situation actuelle. **_"**L**es serpents sifflent près d'elle"_** et **_"__vengeance"_**, Malefoy et Théodore s'étaient mis à lui tourner autour, Malefoy pour se venger et Théodore pour la protéger. "**_La jalousie"_** ? Étais-ce un rapport avec leur passé commun concernant Elisa ? Hermione avait la certitude que la signification était celle-ci. Pourtant, elle restait perplexe... **_"Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra..."_** Cette phrase avait-elle vraiment un sens ? En tout cas, ce qu'Hermione savait, c'est qu'elle détestait les prophéties, elles ne présageaient jamais rien de bon...

...

Le lendemain soir, le Poudlard Express venait à peine de quitter la gare lorsque Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Ces deux derniers se sentirent rapidement de trop lorsque le jeune couple commença à s'embrasser sans retenu. Ron sortit le premier, murmurant une excuse comme quoi il avait faim et qu'il allait ramener des bonbons. Malgré que les adolescents fussent à peine sortis de table, l'excuse fonctionna. Après tout, Ron était un ventre sur pattes.

Hermione fut un peu plus patiente, mais vraiment légèrement. Poussant un gros soupir, elle sortit du compartiment espérant trouver Ronald ou même Luna et Neville. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant les toilettes et décida de s'arroser le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait de vilaines cernes sous les yeux, ses lèvres étaient abîmées à force qu'elle les mordille sans cesse et on avait l'impression que ses cheveux étaient encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude. Elle était dans un piteux état. Elle décida de sortir sa brosse à cheveux de son sac -qu'elle avait pris avec elle en sortant du compartiment- et essaya d'arranger ses cheveux. Elle s'appliqua du baume à lèvres et tira la peau sous ses yeux espérant faire disparaître les cernes, sans grand résultat. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quelqu'un rentra et bloqua la porte.

-Malefoy, tu n'as pas vu que c'était déjà occupé ?

-Je veux mon journal Granger, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a. Et je sais aussi que c'est toi qui es entrée dans la salle commune de Serpentard et qui a trouvé mes lettres. D'où le pitoyable chantage de Weaslette.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, maintenant, laisses-moi sortir.

Elle employait un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, sans un véritable résultat. Énervé, le jeune homme poussa Hermione contre le mur, posant ses deux mains près de son corps, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur Granger, je veux juste récupérer mon journal ! Il me semble qu'il m'appartient après tout !

-Et si je te le rends, tu ne tenteras rien envers moi ?

-Je m'en moque de ta petite vie, j'ai la mienne. Je veux mon journal et après je retourne dans mon compartiment, c'est aussi simple que de dire "Merlin", Granger.

La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et tendit le journal au jeune Malefoy.

-Tu l'as lu ? demanda-t-il inquiet, ses yeux changeant quelque de peu de couleur alors qu'il continuait à analyser les yeux marrons d'Hermione.

-Oui... souffla-t-elle comme réponse en évitant de croiser son regard à la fois attristé et glacial.

-En entier ?

-Bien évidemment en entier Malefoy !

-Je suis sincère dans ce journal, surtout vis à vis de mes sentiments envers toi. Je t'aime vraiment, Hermione.

-Je me moque de tes foutus sentiments, tu es une mauvaise personne. Ce que tu écris ne sont que des balivernes puisque si c'était la vérité, tu n'aurais jamais essayé de m'humilier au début de l'année.

-C'était le seul moyen pour moi de me prouver que tu étais importante à mes yeux.

-Fiche le camp maintenant, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais.

-Un conseil d'ami, Granger...

-Nous ne sommes pas amis, coupa la jeune femme.

-Méfies-toi des personnes qui te semblent proches.

-Je crois que je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi. Adieu Malefoy.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme sortit des toilettes.

...

Quand elle retourna dans son compartiment, plus personne n'était présent. Cependant, la jeune femme s'en moquait fortement, elle prit un livre de son sac et commença à lire.

-Hermione, Hermione, tu devrais retirer ta robe de sorcier, on arrive à Londres dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Difficilement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez devant le beau visage de sa meilleure amie. Elle regarde les vêtements qu'elle portait. En effet, elle avait encore sa tenue d'écolière. Hier soir, lors du repas _(Cette année, Dumbledore avait décidé de laisser partir les élèves le vendredi soir plutôt que le Samedi matin)_ certains avaient déjà retirés leurs uniformes comme Harry et Ginny. Hermione sortit quelques affaires soigneusement pliées dans son sac.

-Où sont les garçons ?

-Harry est avec Neville un peu plus loin et Ron, à vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée, il est distant en ce moment. Votre comportement est vraiment bizarre à tous les deux. Enfin bref, tu peux te changer en toute tranquillité.

-Merci.

La jeune femme se déshabilla et enfila un jogging, un t-shirt auquel elle rajouta par-dessus un gros sweat. On aurait cru qu'elle était sortie du lit. De plus, cet effet était rajouté par ses cheveux attachés en un chignon et qui laissait dépasser quelques mèches rebelles. Une bonne écharpe venait compléter le tout.

-Je vois que tu fais des efforts vestimentaires, plaisanta gentiment Ginny.

-Roh ça va ! Dès que je vais rentrer chez moi ce sera pour me rendormir, autant être déjà prêt pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Le ton grognon de sa meilleure amie fit rire la jeune rousse. Elle se nota aussi de faire des recherches sur Morphée histoire de comprendre la signification de l'expression Moldu que venait d'employer Hermione.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer pendant ces vacances, s'exclama-t-elle en fonçant sur Hermione. Tu me promets de m'envoyer des lettres, pleins de lettres ! Je te ferais parvenir le pull de maman qu'elle tricote pour toi chaque année ! Se sera bizarre ces vacances sans toi. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir la deuxième semaine ?

-Je ne peux pas Ginny, ma grand-mère vient et ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, se justifia la brune.

_"Puis, il y a Théodore qui sera là"_. Mais cette pensée, la jeune femme préféra la garder pour elle.

-Bon sortons, maman voudra à tout prix te voir.

-Oh attends, je dois faire un tour aux toilettes, tu peux y aller Ginny, passes de bonnes vacances et n'oublie pas de passer le "Bonjour" à ta mère de ma part. Je t'envoie une lettre très vite.

Rapidement, la jeune femme sortit et fit semblant de se diriger vers les toilettes, traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle et rajustant son sac qui n'arrêtait pas de glisser de son épaule. Hermione se planqua dans un autre compartiment afin de pouvoir observer les autres familles partir une par une. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit avec Théodore, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux deux. Elle attendit que les familles soit toutes parties (surtout les Weasley en fait) et descendit du wagon. Elle vit Théodore faire de même un peu plus loin. Il n'y avait presque plus personne hormis le chauffeur et une personne chargée de l'entretien.

-Le voyage n'était pas trop long ? s'enquit Théodore en voyant la mauvaise mine de la jeune femme.

-J'ai dormi la plupart du temps, tu viens ? On y va ? Mes parents doivent nous attendre.

Instinctivement, Théodore prit la main de sa petite-amie et lia ses doigts aux siens. Ensemble, ils traversèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent au milieu de nombreux Moldus malgré l'heure matinale. Le jeune homme inspira et expira longuement. Il allait rencontrer les parents d'Hermione, de la personne qu'il aimait. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour leur relation encore tout jeune et qu'elle préférait les mettre dans le secret un peu plus tard. C'est trop tôt lui avait-elle dit. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Pourtant, malgré que les parents de la jeune fille ne le sachent pas rendait très anxieux Théodore et s'il faisait une gaffe ? Et si les parents d'Hermione ne l'appréciaient pas ? Cette situation rendait le jeune homme peu confiant. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

-Tu verras, tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

-Tu te rends compte que je suis carrément en terrain inconnu là ? Je n'ai jamais fréquenté de Moldus, je sais très peu de choses sur leur vie quotidienne. J'utilise souvent des expressions sorcières. Je vais forcément me faire repérer ! Et imagines, tes parents ne m'aiment pas ?

-Théodore, Théo, murmura-t-elle doucement près de l'oreille du jeune homme, je suis là, fais-moi confiance.

Puis doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami. Ce délicieux contact eût l'effet de le calmer. Lorsque les deux adolescents sortirent du hall de la gare, un couple les salua. C'étaient Mr et Mrs Granger. Maintenant, il était vraiment en territoire inconnu.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, je le ferais demain. Pour le moment, je suis exténuée.<p>

PS : Je viens de voir ton message Popo28, j'y répondrais demain ! ;)

Edit : Chapitre corrigé (et heureusement !), s'ils restent des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !

* * *

><p>Popo28 : Je suis contente que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous et que les chapitres continuent de te plaire ! Oui, j'ai bien reçu mon livre ! Plus que 150 pages à lire ! J'adore ! 3 :D Fais gaffe à toi, il n'est vraiment pas bon pour notre santé mentale ! ;)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_..._

_Bonne lecture_

_**...**_

_**Musique(s)** :_

_Arcade & Time de Hans Zimmer_

_Breath of Life de Florence + The Machine_

* * *

><p>-Hermione, ma chérie ! s'exclama la mère en s'élançant vers sa fille.<p>

La jeune Gryffondor ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes traits du visage et surtout le même sourire. Cependant, la mère d'Hermione semblait être beaucoup plus bavarde que sa fille et aussi plus excentrique. Par contre, son père, un homme grand et mince aux cheveux bruns avait un air strict et sérieux sur son visage.

- Comme tu nous as manqué ! continua la mère en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Le jeune Nott n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'étreinte. Il n'en avait connu que très peu. Il se souvenait encore des bras chaleureux de sa mère lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar ou encore pour le réconforter lorsqu'il était tombé. Puis, sa mère était morte. Quelques fois, il arrivait à Elisa de l'enlacer, mais tout cela, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Et il y a eu Hermione...

-Et voici donc le jeune homme dont tu nous as tant parlé !

Elle serra Théodore dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai que c'est un beau garçon. Ravis de te rencontrer Théodore, je suis Jean et voici mon mari, Matthew.

D'abord mal à l'aise dans les bras de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se laissa entraîner dans les bercements qu'elle faisait dû à l'excitation de revoir sa fille.

Ils étaient tous rentrés dans la voiture, une Renault Mégane Scénic*. Théodore n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans l'automobile. Il n'avait jamais pris le Magicobus donc une voiture, n'en parlons pas. Hermione lui expliqua calmement qu'il fallait qu'il mette sa ceinture de sécurité pour une question... eh bien de sécurité. Il lui demanda comment marcher l'engin. Elle essaya de lui expliquer, malgré le peu d'informations qu'elle savait sur les voitures. Son père lui vint en aide en voyant par le rétroviseur intérieur, le regard désespéré de sa fille et l'air interrogateur du jeune Nott. Mr Granger se montra tout à fait poli et même marrant. Il promit à Théodore de lui montrer le fonctionnement de la voiture si l'idée lui plaisait. Le jeune homme répondit avec plaisir à l'affirmative.

Finalement, Hermione avait eu raison, la rencontre entre ses parents et Théodore s'était bien passée. Enfin, hormis les petits moments embarrassants à cause des dires de la mère de la jeune fille et le passage de la voiture. Sa petite-amie toucha doucement le bout de ses doigts et les retira. Il la regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres. Théodore était heureux alors Hermione l'était aussi. Tous les deux finirent par s'endormir dans la voiture.

o.O.o

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de la Gryffondor, Théodore eût la joie d'entendre une petite mamie lui criait dans les oreilles alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller.

-Hermione ! Ma chérie ! Comme tu as grandi ! Puis tu es si jolie ! Tu me fais penser à moi quand j'étais plus jeune ! Tu dois avoir de nombreux prétendants qui te courent après ! Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'envie ta jeunesse !

Théodore lâcha le fil de la conversation. Cette petite vieille lui donnait un mal de crâne pas possible. Elle n'arrêtait pas de débiter des flots de paroles à en casser les oreilles de n'importe qui. De plus, Hermione n'appartenait à personne d'autre que lui, il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce que quelqu'un d'autre lui tourne autour. Elle était à lui. Il avait déjà dû régler le problème Malefoy, il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne s'approche de sa petite-amie.

Hermione garda le sourire malgré le flot de paroles de sa grand-mère et se dirigea vers elle.

-Grand-mère, tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

La jeune femme était obligée de se baisser pour prendre la vieille dame dans ses bras. En plus d'être petite, elle était ronde et avait de longs cheveux blonds et blancs.

-Oh ! Et ce beau jeune homme ? Qui est-ce ? Si j'avais encore ton âge ma petite 'Mione, je l'aurais croqué depuis bien longtemps.

-C'est un ami, grand-mère, répondit Hermione, toute rouge. Juste un ami et il s'appelle Théodore Nott. Nous sommes dans le même collège.

-J'avais le même âge quand j'ai rencontré ton grand-père. Il était si beau plus beau que ce jeune homme, en fait, c'était surtout grâce au hockey sur gazon, tu aurais vu les plaquettes de chocolats qu'il avait ! Même toi tu serais tombée sous le charme. Non pas que ce jeune homme ne soit pas beau, bien au contraire. Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Avec la vieillesse, on ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'on dit. En tout cas, bienvenue Théodore.

Soudainement, un bruit atroce aux oreilles de Théodore se déclencha dans la maison, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant d'où provenait ce raffut dérangeant.

-Je vais répondre au téléphone ! déclara Mrs Granger. Hermione, montre la chambre de ton ami pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Chéri, va chercher les valises des enfants et mets les dans le couloir, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse mal en les montant. Et maman... finit-elle en soupirant.

-Oui, ma fille ?

-Rien...

La mère d'Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait le téléphone. Alors que les adolescents montaient, Théodore se mit à parler.

-Ténélone ? C'est une invention moldu ? A quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

-C'est un téléphone, dit-elle en souriant, il sert à joindre des personnes à l'autre bout de la planète, seulement, on n'entend que leur voix, on ne les voit pas.

-C'est ridicule, autant utiliser le réseau des cheminées.

-Théodore, mes parents sont des Moldus.

-Ah oui, pardon.

En présence d'Hermione, il oubliait très vite qu'ils n'étaient pas nés dans le même monde.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre en attendant que mon père monte nos affaires.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir principal, puis dans une grande chambre. Peinte en blanc, de nombreux cadres de photos étaient accrochés sur les murs. Au fond, dans un renforcement, un bureau. Théodore s'y dirigea. Une collection de livres traitant sur les serpents figurait sur le meuble ainsi que des photos de l'animal et une peau de serpent se trouvait dans une boite près d'une lampe.

-Mon père adore les serpents, lui expliqua Hermione en allant vers lui et en lui reprenant la main. Quand il était petit, il en avait un et depuis, son rêve est d'en racheter un. Évidemment, ma mère et moi refusons.

Le jeune Nott sourit.

-Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les serpents, dit-il ironiquement à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas à cause des conflits entre nos maisons. Je n'aime pas trop les reptiles.

La jeune femme bailla, entrainant Théodore avec elle.

-Vous devriez aller dormir les jeunes, dit le père de la Gryffondor en entrant dans la chambre s'en remarquer que les deux jeunes se tenaient la main. Tu lui montreras la maison demain Hermione. Pour le moment, on a tous besoin de dormir. Il n'est que quatre heures du matin après tout. Mamie s'est déjà rendormie.

-Oui, bien sûr papa. Je l'aide à faire son lit et je vais me coucher à mon tour.

-Dormez bien.

Et il partit.

-Je vais t'apporter des couvertures, tes valises sont dans le couloir, tu peux aller les chercher. Ah et tu as une salle de bain qui est relié à ta chambre, juste ici, dit Hermione en tendant le doigt vers une porte.

Une fois que ses couvertures étaient mises, qu'il était en pyjama, qu'Hermione était partie dans sa chambre et que la mère de la jeune femme était venue pour voir si tout allait bien, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Bon anniversaire Théodore, murmura-t-il.

0.O.0

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures après à cause d'une musique assourdissante qui provenait du salon. Elle descendit les escaliers et vit sa grand-mère, en tenue de sport, faire des exercices de fitness.

-Grand-mère ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

-Je profite de la vie, jeune fille ! Il est déjà dix heures ! Tes parents sont partis au travail, c'est donc moi qui doit m'occuper de vous ! Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Jean-Pierre ! Mais bon, vous êtes grands ! Vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir tous seuls.

-Jean-Pierre ? Qui est-ce ?

-Mon amoureux, ma petite Mimi.

-Et tu l'as rencontré où ?

-A mon club d'échecs. Enfin bref, arrête de me poser des questions, tu m'empêches de faire mon sport.

La vieille dame repartit à ses exercices, poussant des bruits plus affreux les uns que les autres.

Hermione se dirigea quant à elle vers la cuisine. Elle sortit de quoi faire un petit déjeuner puis qu'apparemment sa grand-mère n'avait rien préparé. Elle se demanda comment Théodore faisait pour encore dormir avec tout ce bazar mais devina qu'il devait certainement avoir lancé un sort. La jeune femme devait réfléchir à une idée de cadeau pour son petit-ami. Avec sa mère, cette après-midi (les parents d'Hermione ne travaillant pas le samedi après-midi), elles avaient prévu d'aller dans Londres pour aller chercher les cadeaux de Noël. Mais seulement, fallait-t-il déjà avoir une idée.

-Hermione ! Fais moins de bruit !

La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne se souvenait pas que sa grand-mère fût aussi fatigante. Elle pria pour que la vieille dame ne mette pas mal à l'aise Théodore, il n'était pas déjà partant pour venir chez elle mais si en plus il fallait qu'il supporte une grand-mère aussi énervante qu'était Eliane Cooper, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

0.O.0

Théodore était descendu une quinzaine de minutes après elle et l'avait aidé à mettre la table pour qu'ils petit déjeunent. Sa grand-mère était partie depuis cinq minutes et le jeune couple se retrouva donc tout seul dans la grande maison puisque les parents d'Hermione ne revenaient de leur travail qu'à midi. Elle lui fit visiter la maison ainsi que le jardin après qu'ils aient fait leur toilette. Sa maison était tout à fait agréable, loin d'être excentrique, elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, ce qui faisait son charme. Lorsqu'elle finit de lui faire visiter, elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine où elle lui apprit à faire divers plats. Théodore appréciait cuisiner, et surtout en présence d'Hermione. Ils passèrent un agréable moment tous les deux s'échangeant divers paroles et rires. Ils mirent ensuite la table. Il était presque midi quand ils finirent de tout mettre en place. En attendant les parents de la jeune femme, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent une émission idiote qui passait sur la télévision. Ils ne la regardaient pas vraiment en fait. Hermione était dans les bras de Théodore et c'est tous ce qui comptait pour les deux jeunes gens. Être ensemble, tout simplement.

o.O.o

Une fois que les parents rentrèrent à la maison, ils se mirent tous à table.

-Où est ta grand-mère Hermione ? demanda sa mère en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de couverts pour la vieille dame.

-Elle est partie à son rendez-vous avec un certain Jean-Pierre. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

Mrs Granger soupira.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir une adolescente depuis qu'elle est la maison. C'est insupportable ! Enfin bon ! Vous avez bien dormi tous les deux ?

Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête à l'affirmative.

-Bon ! Théodore, je sais très peu de choses sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda la mère alors que son mari commençait à servir tout le monde.

-Eh bien. Je ne sais pas encore. Après mes études à Poudlard, je voudrais voyager pendant un an dans le monde entier. Ensuite, je me dirigerai certainement vers la voie médicale.

-Intéressant. Et où voudrais-tu aller ?

-Principalement en Grèce, aux États-Unis et en Australie. Ma mère me parlait toujours de ses pays comme étant les plus beaux au monde.

-Nous avons visité l'Australie. Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes, Hermione, tu es toute petite. En effet, c'est un très beau pays.

-Et tes parents ? Que font-ils ?

Théodore regarda Hermione, mal à l'aise. Il remua sur sa chaise, cherchant une réponse. Si la personne n'était pas la mère d'Hermione, il aurait répliqué que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Oui, mais voilà, c'était bien la mère de sa petite amie qui lui posait la question.

-Les parents de Théodore sont… commença Hermione

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix ans et mon père… Mon père a fait des mauvais choix depuis la mort de ma mère, termina Théodore d'une voix hésitante.

Le père d'Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce un rapport avec…

-Oui papa, mais Théodore n'a rien à voir ces gens-là, c'est une bonne personne.

-Je te crois Hermione, et je ne doute point de ton ami. Je me disais juste que ça ne devait pas être facile de vivre avec un parent mort et l'autre adepte de la magie noire.

-En effet.

Un silence pesant prit place à table. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à Eliane Cooper, quelque peu éméchée.

-Salut les jeunes ! Comment allez-vous ?

Avec son pied, elle ferma la porte qui claqua bruyamment

-Vous mangez ? Oh c'est chouette ! Je meurs de faim.

-Mamie, je croyais que tu mangeais avec Jean-Pierre aujourd'hui !

-Ce petit con ?! Il m'a mis un râteau ! Pourriture, moi je te dis ! Tous les mêmes !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait entre temps maman ? demanda Mrs Granger malgré qu'elle sache déjà la réponse.

-J'ai été dans un bar, j'ai bu quelques verres ! Mais vraiment pas beaucoup.

La grand-mère tangua dangereusement cependant Mr Granger la rattrapa à temps.

-Je vais mettre ta mère au lit, chérie. Je m'occupe d'elle. Continuez de manger je reviens tout de suite.

Matthew Granger passa un bras sous les bras de la vieille dame et la monta difficilement à l'étage à cause de son poids.

-Gênant… lâcha Théodore qui regretta immédiatement sa prise de parole.

Pourtant Mrs Granger ne se fâcha pas. Non, à la place, elle échappa un petit rire.

-On a tous un membre de la famille qui nous fait plus ou moins honte. Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Et dans quelle maison es-tu à Poudlard ? Je présume que tu es à Serdaigle ou encore Gryffondor.

-Je suis à Serpentard.

-Vraiment ?! Quelles sont les caractéristiques déjà de cette maison ? L'intelligence et ?

-La ruse, l'ambition, et la détermination, maman.

-De bonnes qualités, déclara la mère de la jeune femme en souriant.

Théodore se douta alors qu'Hermione ne leur avait pas parlé des rivalités entre les différentes maisons ainsi que des propos tenus à l'égard d'Hermione par les « sang-purs ». Le jeune homme comprit, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents. De toute manière, à Poudlard, elle n'était pas seule. Weasley et Potter seraient toujours là pour la défendre et maintenant, elle pouvait aussi compter sur lui.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, surtout après le retour de Mr Granger, qui aurait cru qu'une personne à l'air si sérieux avait autant d'humour ?

o.O.o

-Je te conseille de ne pas y aller, Théodore. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà fait des courses avec des femmes mais c'est un véritable cauchemar. Tu ne seras pas de retour avant dix-neuf heures, se moqua gentiment le père d'Hermione en voyant sa fille et sa femme se préparaient pour aller en ville.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! La dernière fois, je n'ai mis que deux heures, s'indigna Jean Granger.

-Que ! rigola Mr Granger en embrassant le front de sa femme. Je te conseille de rester avec moi Théodore, je te montrerai comment marche certains objets Moldus.

Théodore jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite-amie.

-Tu peux rester ici, confirma la jeune femme.

Elle embrassa son petit ami sur la joue et sortit de la maison, sa mère à sa suite.

o.O.o

-Ma fille te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Nott fut pris au dépourvu par la question de Matthew Granger.

-Je le vois. J'étais pareil quand j'ai rencontré Jean.

-Vous vous trompez.

-Je ne crois pas non, dit-il en souriant face au mensonge du jeune homme. Elle t'a invité ici, c'est qu'elle tient énormément à toi. Harry et Ronald ne sont jamais venus à la maison, mais toi si. Et pourtant, vous semblez vous connaître depuis peu.

-Nous nous parlons depuis le début de l'année seulement, mais j'ai toujours été admiratif envers elle. Elle est intelligente, belle, elle est appréciée par beaucoup de personnes.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle.

-Oui, depuis longtemps maintenant, avoua finalement le jeune homme.

o.O.o

-Maman, aide-moi s'il te plaît, il faut à tout prix que je trouve un cadeau pour Théodore !

-Mimi, ce n'est pas en t'énervant comme cela que tu vas trouver ! Du parfum ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? Ou des chaussettes ?! C'est bien des chaussettes, non ?

Hermione soupira, exaspérée. Elle ne trouverait jamais le cadeau idéal, surtout pas avec les idées de sa mère, oh non !

-Viens, on va faire un tour dans une librairie, tu changeras d'air.

-Mais oui ! Merci maman, tu es géniale !

Elle embrassa sa mère et fonça dans la librairie située au coin de la rue.

o.O.o

-Théodore, as-tu déjà fait un gâteau au chocolat ?

-Un gâteau au chocolat, non jamais. En fait, la première fois que j'ai cuisiné, eh bien, c'était ce matin.

-Tu es partant pour une nouvelle expérience ?

-Avec plaisir.

o.O.o

Hermione avait enfin trouvé le cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Théodore, il ne manquait plus que celui pour Noël...

o.O.o

La préparation d'un gâteau au chocolat n'avait jamais dû être aussi chaotique. Entre le sac de farine de cinq-cent grammes renversé dans la cuisine à cause d'un cri d'Eliane Cooper, le premier gâteau brûlait et le chocolat et le beurre cramait dans la casserole, Mr Granger et Théodore aurait pu remporter le prix des pires gâteaux. Finalement, avec l'aide de la grand-mère d'Hermione, ils réussirent à faire un gâteau digne de ce nom. Ils ne leur manquaient plus qu'à ranger la cuisine maintenant...

o.O.o

Elle avait enfin trouvé son cadeau pour Noël ! Manqué plus que ses parents...

o.O.o

Quand Hermione et sa mère rentrèrent, Théodore, Eliane et Matthew étaient pleine partis de petits chevaux, Pattenrond miaulant à leurs pieds. Mrs Granger prit les paquets et les mis dans le débarras placé sous l'escalier afin de les cacher. La Gryffondor,elle, s'installa près de Théodore et regarda la partie qui se jouait.

-C'est la première que tu y joues ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Apparemment oui ! s'écria la grand-mère de la jeune femme. Mon oeil ! C'est impossible d'aussi bien joué du premier coup ! Donne-moi tes dés, je suis sûre qu'ils sont truqués.

Théodore sourit face aux accusations de la vieille dame alors qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard suspect.

-Eliane, ne racontez pas n'importe quoi. Ce sont mes dés ! Et je ne joue pas avec des dés truqués, moi !

-Tu m'accuses de jouer avec mes dés truqués ?! Je savais que ma fille faisait une erreur en t'épousant !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les dés, murmura Théodore à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Alertée par les paroles de plus en plus fortes, Mrs Granger se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Il n'y aurait pas une odeur de cramée ?

Matthew Granger esquissa un sourire crispé.

-On a essayé de faire un gâteau avec Théodore, puis avec ta mère ensuite. Mais bon, comme ta mère n'est pas l'exemple de la grand-mère, elle n'a pas su en faire un. D'où l'odeur de brûlée, elle a loupé la cuisson du chocolat avec le beurre.

-Et ma cuisine ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Granger, nous avons tout nettoyé et nous avons voulu faire partir l'odeur mais il faisait trop froid pour ouvrir les fenêtres puisque vos fauchages sont allumés.

-Chauffage, Théodore.

-Euh oui, pardon...

La grand-mère d'Hermione jeta un coup d'œil suspect au jeune homme.

-Et si toi et Théodore, vous alliez décorer le sapin. Il attend ta venue depuis longtemps ma chérie, je sais que tu adores mettre les décorations de Noël. Ton père va descendre les décorations si tu veux.

Hermione hocha la tête et entraîna son petit-ami à sa suite.

o.O.o

-Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Ta grand-mère va finir pas se douter de quelque chose, marmonna Théodore alors qu'il était en train de mettre un guirlande avec Hermione, sur le sapin.

-Théo, tu te débrouilles très bien. En plus, mon père semble t'adorer. Tu n'as vraiment pas de soucis à te faire. Puis, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venue.

Le jeune homme lâcha un sourire. Lui aussi il était heureux, surtout quand elle était près de lui.

o.O.o

La famille Granger et leur invité venaient de finir de manger le plat principal quand Mrs Granger et sa fille se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, tandis que Mr Granger éteignait les lumières laissant tout le monde dans un noir total. Soudain, des petites lumières apparurent près de la porte menant dans la cuisine. Des voix se firent attendre et un chant vint emplir toute la pièce.

-Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaire Théodore, Joyeux Anniversaire...

Hermione posa doucement le gâteau au chocolat que Mr Granger, Mrs Cooper et Théodore s'étaient démenés à faire. Dix-huit bougies figuraient sur les côtés du gâteau puisque qu'au milieu se trouvait une inscription verte : "Bon anniversaire Théodore". Le jeune homme surpris, regarda sa petite-amie. Malgré le noir il remarqua qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était si belle. Le jeune homme se demanda comment elle était au courant que c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire mais abandonna vite l'idée de le deviner. Après tout, c'était Hermione et il l'aimait !

* * *

><p><em>*Les voitures et moi, on est pas copines, j'ai donc tapé "voiture 1996" dans Google, et je suis tombée sur ça. ^^'<em>

_J'avoue, je voulais poster ce chapitre hier soir ! Mais bon y avait les Oscars 2014 où d'ailleurs Emma Watson était très jolie (Dégoutée que Léonardo Dicaprio n'est toujours pas son Oscar !) donc je n'ai pas réussi à lâcher mon écran ! x)_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres chapitres, mais bon, Noël m'inspire ! Bon en vérité, je sais toujours pas ce qu'Hermione va lui offrir pour Noël mais par contre, pour son anniversaire, je sais. Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :<br>_

_Meli : Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura autant plu ! A bientôt, j'espère ! :) _

_Popo28 : Ahah, je te l'avais dit ! Personnellement, j'adore Léo Valdez ! C'est mon personnage préféré ! Enfin bref, revenons à ma fiction, je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant. Pour Ron, je ne dirai rien, tu verras ! ;) A bientôt pour la suite !  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

_..._

_Bonne lecture_

_..._

**_Musique(s) :_**

_E.T de Katy Perry_

_ Shout de Ida Redig_

_Love The Way You Lie de Rihanna ft. Eminem_

_Crystallize de Lindsey Stirling_

* * *

><p>Les lumières rallumaient dans le salon, Mr Granger coupait des parts dans le gâteau alors que Mrs Granger revenait du débarras, un cadeau dans les mains.<p>

-Hermione ne trouvait pas mes idées très intéressantes mais je voulais tout de même t'offrir quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, dit-elle en tendant le cadeau à Théodore. Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû, vous m'accueillez déjà sous votre toit. Ces cadeaux, c'est beaucoup trop ! protesta-t-il.

Jean balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, situé de l'autre côte de la table, celui-ci tenait un appareil photo.

-Hermione, mets-toi à côté de Théodore pendant que je prends des photos ! conseilla le père de la jeune femme.

La Gryffondor s'exécuta et déplaça sa chaise vers Théodore.

-Prépares-toi au pire ! lui chuchota Hermione

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher de l'autre. Mr Granger profita de cet instant pour immortaliser ce moment.

-Oh ! Comme vous allez être mignons sur cette photo ! s'enthousiasma la mère d'Hermione.

La jeune femme rosit face à l'excitation de sa mère et se tourna vers Théodore.

-Ouvre-le.

Le jeune homme obéit et eut "le plaisir" de découvrir trois paires de chaussettes* disposées dans un carton. La grand-mère éclata de rire à la vue de ce cadeau.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rigoles, maman ! Des chaussettes, c'est très bien ! Je me souviens que j'en avais offert à mon premier petit copain.

-Et où il est maintenant ? demanda ironiquement la vieille dame. Parti ! Très loin ! Et je comprends pourquoi ! J'espère que tu ne m'as pas acheté des sous-vêtements pour Noël !

-En attendant, je lui offert un cadeau moi !

Des chamailleries repartirent de plus belles entre la mère et la fille. Mr Granger, imperturbable, continuait de manger sa part de gâteau. Théodore et Hermione, eux s'éclipsèrent du salon et montèrent à l'étage, leurs assiettes dans la main. La Gryffondor entraîna le jeune Nott dans sa chambre située juste en face de celle qu'on lui avait attribué pour son séjour. Elle s'assit sur son lit après avoir déposé les deux assiettes sur sa commode et prit un paquet d'un des tiroirs du meuble.

-Tu viens ? sollicita Hermione en tapotant une place sur lit, à côté d'elle.

Théodore s'installe près d'elle et voulut prendre la parole mais Hermione le coupa.

-Je suis désolé pour les chaussettes, ma mère tenait vraiment à te faire ce présent.

-Tu sais, ça ne m'a pas contrarié. A vrai dire, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas reçu de cadeaux que se soit pour mon anniversaire ou pour Noël, depuis mes quinze ans.

-Depuis l'histoire avec Elisa Robert et Malefoy, laissa échapper la jeune femme.

-Comm... ?

-Je vais t'expliquer, après que tu auras ouvert ton cadeau mais si je te dis toute la vérité, tu promets de ne pas t'énerve contre moi !

Hermione n'était pas rassurée face à sa réaction, cependant, elle voulait jouer la carte de la franchise avec lui. Elle lui parlerait de la prophétie, du journal de Malefoy, du chantage de ce dernier, toute l'histoire. Mais avant tout, il devait ouvrir son cadeau.

-Hermione, tu commences à me faire peur...

Elle posa son cadeau sur les jambes du jeune homme et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir.

-Allez vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Théodore commence à déchirer le papier affreusement laid que la vendeuse avait mis et y découvrit un livre, après tout ce cadeau venait d'Hermione. Pourtant, une question le taraudait alors qu'il lisait le titre : les contes des frères Grimm.

-Un livre, je comprends venant de toi mais pourquoi ce livre ?

-Tu m'as fait découvrir les contes de ton monde, à ton tour de lire ceux du mien !

Il comprenait mieux le choix de sa petite-amie et se promit de le lire le plus rapidement possible afin d'en discuter avec elle.

-Maintenant, raconte-moi tout…

Hermione inspira longuement, il fallait qu'elle se lance.

-J'ai découvert le journal de Malefoy quand je suis venue dans votre chambre pour récupérer les photos, je l'ai pris avec moi et je l'ai lu. Vous étiez tous les deux les meilleurs amis du monde, et vous vous êtes épris de la même fille, Elisa Roberts. Et aujourd'hui, elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fixa Théodore, en attente d'une réponse. Il finit par abaisser les épaules dans un soufflement et se mit à parler.

-En effet, elle est décédée. Mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

-Et ensuite, tu es tombée amoureux de moi.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement.

-Seulement…

-Malefoy aussi, tu ne m'apprends rien Hermione. Je sais c'est très bien quels sentiments il ressent à ton égard. Comme tu viens de le dire, il était mon meilleur ami, malgré notre dispute, je le connais.

-Vous vous disputiez à propos de moi à la bibliothèque, pendant notre retenue ?

-En effet, Malefoy s'est très mal comporté avec Elisa, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose !

-Cependant, es-tu au courant de la prophétie ?

Cette fois-ci, Théodore fût déconcerté.

-Elle parle de toi, de Malefoy et de moi.

Elle se dirigea vers sa valise et sortit un des exemplaires des nombreux parchemins qu'elle avait écrit pendant son sommeil. Le jeune Nott essaya de déchiffrer mais comme elle si y attendait, il n'y arriva pas.

-Deux âmes-sœurs concernées par la prophétie :Deux rouges et luisants manipulent... Celle qui aidera l'élu est là...Sans elle, le bien ne peut exister... Les serpents sifflent près d'elle... La vengeance et la trahison planent... Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra... Le piège se referme autour de lion... La jalousie est souvent la cause des malheurs... Serpents prenaient garde, faîte attention en son pouvoir, récita-t-elle.

Elle la connaissait par coeur, cette prophétie l'obsédait tant !

-Tu supposes donc que les serpents sont Malefoy et moi, et que tu es le lion, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, la vengeance peut se rapporter à celle de Malefoy et pour la trahison, à toi dévoilant tes sentiments à Elisa. Vous êtes mis à me tourner au tour juste au moment où la prophétie est apparue. Puis le professeur Trelawney m'a récité cette prophétie. J'en suis sûre, elle nous concerne.

-Et les âmes-sœurs ? Qui sont-t-elles ?

-Je ne sais pas, certainement d'autres personnes. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché cette prophétie et sur le fait que je savais pour Elisa.

-Hermione, Elisa est du passé, c'est toi que j'aime maintenant, souffla-t-il près de son oreille.

Tendrement, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit tandis que Théodore continuait d'embrasser la jeune fille. Il commença à lui déposer des baisers sur les joues, le nez, le front, il mordilla même le lobe de son oreille. Il nicha son nez dans le cou de sa petite-amie et respira son odeur. Il n'alla pas plus loin, il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas prête et il la respectait pour cela. Il la prit dans ses bras, le dos de la jeune femme contre son ventre, sa tête posée dans le creux que formaient l'épaule et la tête d'Hermione. L'un de ses bras sous le corps de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre reposé sur sa hanche. Théodore s'amusa à lier et délier ses doigts à ceux de son amoureuse alors que son autre main jouait avec ses cheveux. C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent, le cœur léger.

o.O.o

Ginny Weasley profitait pleinement de ses vacances. Pourtant, elle se sentait seule par moment. L'absence d'Hermione l'affectait quelque peu. Avec le temps, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues de très bonnes amies et Ginny s'était habituée à avoir une présence féminine autre que sa mère dans la maison. La rousse avait donc décidé d'appeler celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie pour lui demander de passer tout de même une après-midi avec elle, Harry et Ronald.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà quand on répond au téléphone ? demanda-t-elle alors que quelqu'un venait de décrocher de l'autre côté de la ligne.

La grand-mère d'Hermione qui venait de décrocher attendit patiemment tout en se demandant qui était la folle qui appelait chez sa fille.

-Ah oui allô ! Je te rejoins après, vas-y ! Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui, vous êtes bien chez les Granger, ici la grand-mère.

-Oh ! Ravis de vous rencontrer ! Hermione m'a parlé de vous !

-Jeune fille, venait en au fait, que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas que cela à faire d'entendre vos formules de politesse à deux balles !

-J'aurais aimé parler à Hermione, marmonna Ginny, refroidie par le ton de la grand-mère de sa meilleure amie.

-Elle dort encore ! Mais son petit-copain eSt là, je vous le passe ! Théodore, vient répondre au téléphone ! C'est un message pour Mimi.

Le sang de Ginny se glaça. Théodore ? Nott ? Nott était chez Hermione ? C'était complètement surréaliste ! La jeune femme repensa soudainement à la voix de la brune dans le train quand elle lui avait demandé de ne pas l'attendre, elle était pressante.

-Oui ? demanda une voix endormie.

Théodore, encore totalement dans le pâté comme on dit, ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il répondit au téléphone alors que d'ordinaire, il ne l'aurait pas fait, surtout si la grand-mère de sa petite amie lui disait que c'était un ami d'Hermione au téléphone. De plus, il n'avait pas tiqueté lorsque la grand-mère lui avait donné le qualificatif de « petit-ami ».

-Nott ! Mais que fais-tu chez 'Mione !? J'espère que c'est une mauvaise blague de sa part ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible, se lamentait la jeune femme. Elle ne nous a même pas prévenus ! Elle va entendre parler de moi !

Sur ce, la jeune Weasley raccrocha laissant un Théodore absolument paniqué et réveillé, pour la peine. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Hermione avant qu'elle ne reçoive une lettre de Ginny. De son côté, la jeune fille se retourna du téléphone –que George et Fred avaient trafiqué pour qu'il ne marche sans électricité- complétement mortifiée.

-Waouh ! On dirait que tu as vu un détraqueur Ginny, nota Ron en descendant des escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine, son ventre grondant à cause de la faim.

Harry, lui, plus inquiet que Ronald, se dirigea vers sa petite copine et posa un de ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et commença à embrasser sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ? Il y a un problème avec Hermione ? Elle ne peut pas venir ?

-Nott est chez elle.

C'était court, direct mais par Merlin, Harry et Ginny savaient que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

o.O.o

« Hermione,

Je dois dire que je suis déçue que tu n'es pas eu la prévenance de m'avertir que Nott allait chez toi pendant les vacances. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir à la maison. Je tiens à préciser que les mensonges sont dangereux surtout dans le cas de l'amitié.

En tout cas, Harry et moi sommes d'un accord comment : fais attention à toi, rappelle-toi de la prophétie, cette histoire va mal finir. De plus, des rumeurs commencent à dire que les Mangemorts cherchent à prendre le Ministère, son père fait parti de cette secte, Théodore Nott sera donc rappelé à l'ordre car c'est la famille avant tout.

Prend garde à toi, n'oublie pas qu'on sera toujours là pour toi.

Nous t'aimons,

Ginny & Harry

PS : Nous n'avons pas prévenu Ronald mais je pense que tu comprends pourquoi. »

o.O.o

-Hermione ? Tu veux qu'on vous dépose toi et Théodore devant le Chaudron Baveur, histoire que vous alliez faire un tour pendant qu'on sera au travail ?

La jeune femme accepta, sortir leur feraient du bien, il fallait juste que personne ne les voit.

o.O.o

Ron Weasley avait un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Une main tenant une lettre, l'autre une tartine. C'était à se demander si c'était la nourriture ou la lettre qui l'intéressait le plus, les deux semblaient mener un combat égal. Pourtant, la tartine finit par tomber sur la table et le roux prit la lettre dans ses deux mains, ravi.

o.O.o

Après les derniers détails réglés, Mr Granger démarra la voiture partant en direction de son cabinet, sa femme à ses côtés faisant des grands signes de la main à Théodore et Hermione.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée qu'on se promène sur le chemin de Traverse ?

-Absolument pas, j'ai accepté pour faire plaisir à ma mère.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille où alors ? Je n'ai jamais été dans le Londres Moldu.

-On peut y aller si tu veux, il faut juste que je donne les cadeaux à Fred et George dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes pour qu'ils les remettent à leur famille.

-Tu es sûre qu'ils vont apprécier si je rentre dans leur boutique ?

-Tu ne leur as jamais rien fait il me semble. Qu'ils te disent quelque chose et j'irais taper sur leurs doigts, promit Hermione tout en souriant.

o.O.o

-Forge, tu ne devineras jamais ! s'écria Fred en rentrant dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère, situé au-dessus de leur boutique.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon cher Gred ?

-Notre chère Hermione Granger sort avec Théodore Nott.

-Théodore Nott ? C'est qui celui-là ?

-Celui a qui on avait mis des pétards dans l'un de ses livres et qui avaient explosé au beau milieu de la bibliothèque.

-Ah oui ! Je me souviens, l'une des seules fois où nous étions rentrés dans ce lieu si sacré pour Mme Pince ! Mais franchement, ça valait le coup !

-Et te souviens-tu de cette charmante vieille dame nous courant après –alors que nous étions hilares- et qui lancé des crayons pour nous faire fuir !

-Que de bons souvenirs. Ah Poudlard ! C'était le bon vieux temps !

Soudain, un cri strident résonna dans tout l'appartement et une voix jura contre les frères jumeaux.

-George, tu ne changeras donc jamais.

-Verity a beau être ma petite-amie, elle reste une proie facile à mes blagues.

-Et qu'as-tu donc fait cette fois-ci ?

-J'ai remplacé son shampoing et son gel-douche.

-Par quoi ?

-De la crème fraîche et de l'huile.

-Tout simplement dégoutant mon cher Dupont, mais ingénieux.

-Je dirais même plus Dupont, c'est du génie.

o.O.o

Hermione et Théodore eurent beaucoup de mal à se faufiler dans le tas de sorciers qui se formait sur le Chemin de Traverse, au moins, personne ne pourrait les repérer. Finalement, après un parcours laborieux, ils finirent par arriver à la boutique des jumeaux éodore se sépara de sa petite-amie et s'enfonça dans une foule de personnes tandis que le jeune femme se dirigeait vers l'arrière-boutique.

-Ma chère 'Mione, comment vas-tu ? s'enthousiasma Fred en sortant d'un rayon.

-Je vais bien. Je vous apporte les cadeaux, révéla la Gryffondor.

-Oh Hermione ! Tu es vraiment parfaite ! s'exclama le jeune homme en voyant les cadeaux que sortaient la brune de son sac et posait sur le comptoir. Si tu ne sortais pas avec Nott, je t'épouserais sur le champ ! la taquina-t-il

Pourtant sa taquinerie eut l'art de refroidir Hermione.

-Comment tu es au courant ?

-Ginny, tu aurais vu le scandale qu'elle nous a fait à table.

-Au revoir Fred, je dois y aller.

-Attend Hermione ! Je m'en moque que tu sortes avec Nott, tu es une grande fille ! En fait, non seulement, tu sors avec un Serpentard mais en plus tu n'es pas la seule !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que mon merveilleux frangin Ron sort avec Parkinson. J'ai toujours su que tu ne sortirais jamais avec Ron, en même temps, il faudrait vraiment ne pas tenir à la vie ! Cependant, je crois qu'il s'est bien trouvé avec Parkinson, aussi insupportable l'un que l'autre ! finit de plaisanter Fred.

Hermione, elle, était estomaquée ! Pansy Parkinson ? Une Serpentard ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Surtout de la part de Ron qui lui avait fait la morale car elle était en train de s'éprendre de Théodore.

-Tu aurais vu Ginny ce matin ! C'était affolant ! On aurait dit maman ! Une vraie boule de nerfs ! C'est ironique de sa part après tout, elle est bien sortie avec Malefoy et personne n'a rien trouvé à lui dire.

Malgré qu'elle soit encore perturbée par l'annonce de ce soudain couple, Hermione répondit à Fred.

-Elle a fait ça seulement pour me protéger.

Sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, Hermione lui avoua tout.

o.O.o

Après de longues minutes et une légère étreinte, Hermione se sépara de la présence de Fred, qui de toute manière devait retourner travailler. Fred avait toujours été le frère jumeau avec qui elle s'était toujours entendue. Puis, c'était lui qui lui avait attribué ce surnom. Elle l'abhorrait avant mais maintenant elle l'affectionnait. Elle chercha de longues minutes son petit ami et fut surprise de le retrouver dehors, en très mauvaise compagnie. Pourtant, elle ne sortit pas complètement de la boutique, elle voulait à tout prix écouter la conversation qu'ils entretenaient.

-Malefoy, tu ne devais pas rester au château ?

-Eh bien non, tu vois. Le maître m'a appelé pour que je lui rende un service.

-Alors tu as fini par arriver entre ses mains quand même. Tu n'as pas mis beaucoup de volonté à ne pas devenir Mangemort, je ne me trompe ?

-Tu sais qu'apparemment, ce sont des Moldus qui ont tué Elisa, ils l'ont d'abord violé puis ils l'ont vidé de son sang. Cette race ne mérite pas de vivre. De toute manière, ne croit pas y échapper, il t'appellera et tu seras forcé de le rejoindre. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta chère sang-de-bourbe meurt ?

-Tu-sais-qui ne gagnera jamais. Compte sur Potter pour qu'il gagne cette guerre.

Le rire froid de Malefoy transperça Hermione.

-Tu es encore plus sot que je n'aurais cru Théodore, l'amour te ferait-il perdre la raison ?

-Il ne me fait aucun cas perdre la raison, par contre, je pourrais te retourner la question ! déclara le jeune Nott.

Hermione décida d'intervenir.

-Tiens Malefoy, quel déplaisir de te voir !

-Granger ? Oh ! Je vois j'interfère à votre rendez-vous galant.

Avec cérémonie, le jeune s'abaissa moqueur et leur fit une révérence avant de s'éloigner vers l'allée des Embrumes.

-Tu as écouté n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle, c'est vrai que Voldemort te veut dans ces rangs ?

-Depuis maintenant un an, il me tend la main. Mais je ne suis pas prête de l'accepter, crois-moi.

Le silence entoura les jeunes gens tandis qu'Hermione prenait la main de son petit-ami.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me ferait changer d'avis : si ta vie était en jeu, je ne le supporterais pas.

Suite à cette douce déclaration, le jeune couple sortit du Londres Sorcier pour atterrir dans le Londres Moldu.

o.O.o

Tout le monde était sa chambre quand Hermione descendit les escaliers à cause d'un bruit. En effet, une chouette cognait à la fenêtre de la cuisine, une lettre entre ses griffes. La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette s'infiltra dans la cuisine, posa la lettre sur un des nombreux plans de travail avant de repartir immédiatement. Elle inspecta la lettre, il n'y avait pas le nom du destinataire, ni le nom de l'expéditeur, il n'y avait que cette phrase : "Je suis fier de toi".

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, voici la fin du chapitre 16. Vos impressions ? Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire de la crème fraîche à la place du shampoing, je l'ai vécu ! (Merci les cousins ! ^^') Mais aussi de l'huile dans les cheveux, c'était sympa aussi !<em>

Pour les chaussettes, c'est une histoire vraie ! Ma mère a offert des chaussettes à son premier petit ami pour Noël !

Hum... je crois que je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction ! Je vous adore ! :3

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :<em>

_mama : D'abord, merci pour tous les qualificatifs que tu as donné à ma fiction ! x) Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas faire un chapitre concernant les actions de Drago, dans un premier temps car je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais mettre et ensuite, il dévoilerait trop la fin de la fiction ! Pour Ron, je ne peux rien dire, tu t'en doutes ! :P Pareil pour Hermione et Théodore ! J'espère que la suite t'aura autant plu ! A la prochaine._

_Coq-cinelle : Merci, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu._

_Meli : Je suis contente que tu es trouvée la grand-mère d'Hermione drôle, je ne sais jamais si j'écris c'est drôle ou non... x) Bref, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Eh oui ! Je suis de retour ! J'espère que vous allez bien !? Moi, ça va. J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche mais l'inspiration est revenue cette après-midi !  
><em>

_Bonne lecture :) _

_PS :Merci à presci54 de m'avoir signaler mon erreur et je m'excuse de m'être tromper de chapitre ! :/_

**_Musique(s) :_**

**_Le groupe Ministry of Magic_**

* * *

><p><em>Je suis fier de toi. Je suis fier de toi. Je suis fier de toi…<em> Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Qui était la personne qui envoyait ce message ? Ses amis ? Non, ils auraient forcément signé le papier. C'était peut-être une erreur. Neville lui avait raconté qu'un jour, alors qu'il voulait envoyer un message à son oncle, la chouette avait atterri chez un Moldu. Apparemment, de nombreuses allusions à la magie étaient faîtes dans cette lettre, le Moldu a alors commencé à raconter son histoire à qui voulait bien l'entendre mais des personnes du Ministère étaient très vite intervenues pour étouffer l'affaire. Il arrivait que le courrier n'arrive pas à bon port mais c'était extrêmement rare.

-Hermione ? Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?

C'était le matin de Noël et toute la famille Granger était réunie près du sapin.

-Oui maman, lui répondit-t-elle avec un sourire.

Assise sur le canapé avec Théodore à ses côtés, son père lui posa un paquet sur les genoux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrête de se soucier de ce malheureux bout de papier qui était caché dans sa valise. C'était les fêtes de fin d'année et personne n'allait gâcher cela.

o.O.o

-Hermione? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air totalement ailleurs depuis dimanche, dit Théodore en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme, le soir même.

La Gryffondor était assise sur la chaise de son bureau et regardait l'horizon par sa fenêtre. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son petit-ami.

-J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle, tout bas en baissant la tête.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Hermione, s'accroupit un peu pour être à hauteur des yeux d'Hermione, lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder.

-De quoi as-tu peur Hermione ?

-De la guerre, de perdre mes parents, mes amis, de te perdre toi.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? La guerre se prépare depuis la fin de notre quatrième année...

-Depuis ta confrontation avec Malefoy. Le fait que Voldemort te veut dans ces rangs, la réalité a été plus flagrante. J'essayais de me la cacher.

De larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désemparé. Autrefois, aider Harry et Ron dans leurs diverses quêtes ne l'avait pas dérangé. Maintenant, elle souhaitait seulement être une jeune sorcière réussissant ses études et pouvant passer le reste de son temps avec son petit-ami. Elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter chaque jour des mauvaises nouvelles qui pourraient arriver, lui annonçant la mort de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

-Hermione, ma douce Hermione... chuchota-t-il près de son oreille tout en sortant un écrin de sa poche. Je serais toujours près de toi et je t'aiderai, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il ouvrit la boîte qui laisse place à un bracelet élégant et raffiné en or. A l'intérieur du bijou était inscrit cette phrase : Nous sommes infinis (1). Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent devant un bracelet si simple mais tellement beau. Doucement, elle approcha ses doigts de l'objet et s'arrêta juste avant de rentrer en contact avec. Théodore le détache et l'accrocha au poignet de sa petite-amie. Ce bracelet représentait tellement à ses yeux.

-Il est magnifique.

Théodore sourit à l'entente de la phrase de la Gryffondor.

-Je suis content qu'il te plaise, dit-il en caressant le bracelet. Dans ma famille, on offre ce bracelet à la personne de notre cœur, avec qui on vivre notre vie.

Hermione ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

-C'est… c'est juste une stupide tradition dans ma famille ! expliqua, en bafouillant le jeune homme. Je ne te l'ai pas offert comme signe d'engagement pour un futur mais je voulais qu'une partie de moi soit toujours auprès de toi.

Tendrement, la jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Nott.

-Merci… chuchota-t-elle tout en admirant le bracelet qui ornait désormais son poignet. Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose, continua-t-elle en tirant sur le premier tiroir de son bureau.

Elle en sortit deux parchemins et deux plumes.

-C'est un cadeau fait maison, annonça la jeune femme sous le regard perplexe de son petit-ami. J'ai dû faire de nombreuses recherches dans un temps réduit et évidemment j'ai réussi. Tu dois prendre ta baguette et la pointée sur l'un des parchemins avant de dire : Que mes sentiments soient sincères. Ensuite, à l'aide de cette plume, dit-elle en prenant l'une des plumes. Tu écris sur le parchemin.

Elle griffonna quelques mots et le message disparut du bas du parchemin pour arriver tout en haut, le prénom d'Hermione ajouté juste avant. La jeune femme donna l'autre parchemin à Théodore. Celui-ci murmura la phrase qu'Hermione avait dite il y a quelques secondes et le message de la jeune femme apparut au-dessus de son parchemin.

-On risque de se faire remarquer par les autres élèves à Poudlard, nous ne sommes pas discrets quant à notre relation. Un Serpentard risque de nous voir et de tout rapporter à Tu-sais-qui. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal.

-C'est une idée ingénieuse, s'enthousiasma le jeune homme, ce qui fit rougir Hermione. Et comment on referme ce parchemin ?

-Il faut que tu tapotes trois fois dessus avec ta baguette.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'installa sur le lit de sa petite-amie qui la rejoignit aussitôt. Théodore prit un mouchoir dans la boîte posé sur la table de nuit et essuya les joues d'Hermione.

-Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris.

o.O.o

Hermione ne se souvenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à faire l'amour pour la première fois. Elle sentait encore ses lèvres, ses mains sur son corps. Elle gardait une marque rouge sur son cou qu'elle essayait de cacher avec une grosse écharpe malgré la chaleur dans la maison de ses parents. Leur première fois avait été maladroite et douloureuse pour la jeune femme. Théodore avait tout fait pour la rassurer sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Hermione ne regrettait pas. A cet instant, elle s'était sentie épanouie, complète.

-Tu arrives peut-être à berner tes parents en faisant croire que Théodore est seulement un ami mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas.

Surprise, Hermione regarda sa grand-mère qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

-J'ai vu comment il te regarde. Tu le regardes de la même façon. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, il y a autre chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est.

-Et comment on se regarde, grand-mère ?

-Avec amour. Je sais aussi que vous êtes des sorciers tous les deux.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer face à l'annonce de la vieille femme.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote et écoute l'histoire de ta famille. J'ai découvert les premiers grimoires de ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère alors que je n'avais que neuf ans. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui y était inscrit donc j'en avais pris quelque uns avec moi et je les avais mis dans une cachette sous mon plancher. Tous les soirs, je lisais ces merveilleux bouquins et un jour, je suis tombée sur l'Histoire de Poudlard. A cette époque, j'avais grandi et je comprenais enfin qu'un monde autre que le nôtre existait vraiment. Puis, j'ai vu une explosion de mes propres yeux ! Un homme avec sa baguette avait tué treize personnes ! Les sorciers ont tenté de me lancer un sort pour oublier ce que j'avais vu mais cela n'a pas marché, j'ai fait semblant car je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'aurait réservé à la place. Je sais aussi que tu es amie avec Harry Potter, celui qui a tué Celui-Dont-Vous-Ne-Devez-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Récemment, je suis tombée sur un livre beaucoup plus intéressant, sur les Horcruxes.

-Des Horcruxes ?

-A la fin, il y a une liste d'objets, continua la grand-mère d'Hermione. Enfin, je te le donne, je pense qu'il pourra te servir plus qu'à moi. En tout cas, c'est ce que m'a dit ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère !

-Attend ! Attend ! Comment ça, elle m'a dit que j'en aurais besoin ? Elle n'est pas morte ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu étais au courant pour la magie depuis tout ce temps et que tu ne m'es rien dit !

-Ma douce, elle est morte il y a quelques mois et m'a seulement dit que la liste à la fin te servirait beaucoup.

-Donc, elle a fait croire à toute sa famille qu'elle était morte ?

-Mon père est né cracmol, il ne pouvait pas comprendre toute cette magie. Bon assez parler, beaucoup trop sérieuse pour moi cette discussion, je vais aller boire une bière.

Hermione médita longuement sur les paroles de sa grand-mère. Des Horcruxes ? Elle n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler... Alors qu'elle était pleinement plongée dans ses pensées, Théodore arriva, affolé, un journal à la main.

-Hermione, on a un problème...

o.O.o

La Gryffondor ne savait que faire. Elle avait relu plus d'une centaine de fois les pages de la Gazette du sorcier. Trois familles dont deux sorcières et une moldu étaient mortes, tués par des Mangemorts. Hermione avait peur pour sa famille. Et s'ils leur arrivaient la même chose ? Il fallait qu'elle les mette à l'abri avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard.

o.O.o

C'était le matin du départ pour les jeunes sorciers de l'école de Poudlard. Le train ne partait qu'à onze heures et pourtant Théodore et Hermione s'étaient levés aux aurores pour finaliser leur plan. Il fallait que les parents et la grand-mère d'Hermione partent très loin et qu'il _l'oubli. _Oublier, ce verbe faisait saigner le coeur de la jeune femme. Elle avait commencé par effacer sa présence de photos à l'étage avec l'aide de son petit-ami puis celles du rez de chaussé. Ils avaient aussi fait le tri dans ses papiers depuis sa naissance la semaine dernière. Il ne manquait plus qu'à effacer la mémoire de sa famille pour la remplacer par d'autres souvenirs. Des souvenirs sans elle. Théodore s'en était chargé. Hermione ne pouvait pas le faire, c'était trop dur. Quand Théodore la rejoignit dans le salon, ils empoignèrent leur valise et se dirigèrent sur le trottoir où le jeune Nott appela le Magicobus. Pendant tout le trajet, les jeunes adolescents ne dirent rien. Si Hermione se mettait à parler, elle allait fondre en larmes et Théodore le comprenait. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui caresser les cheveux ou encore d'embrasser les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ils s'installèrent directement dans le train à leur arrivé. Il n'était pas loin de dix heures et demie et les autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder.

-Je t'aime Hermione et je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éclipser.

o.O.o

Ginny Weasley rentra comme une furie dans le compartiment suivit de son frère et de son petit-ami. Théodore était venu les voir dès qu'ils étaient arrivés et lui avait expliqué la situation. Hermione avait besoin d'eux plus que jamais. Ils la trouvèrent en position fœtale. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule. La jeune femme atterrit dans ses bras, nichant son nez dans le cou de son meilleur ami. Ron rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis tandis que Ginny sortit du compartiment à la recherche de Luna ou de Neville. Rien ne pouvait séparer le Trio d'or.

o.O.o

Ginny était revenue quelques heures plus tard en compagnie de Neville et Luna. Harry avait décidé de parler de la quête de Dumbledore à ses amis qui l'avaient accompagné dans son aventure l'année dernière, au péril de leur vie.

-Dumbledore cherche à savoir ce que sont les Horcruxes. Voldemort en a fabriqué et nous cherchons à savoir à quoi ils servent.

Hermione leva la tête.

-Des Horcruxes ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, avoua Neville.

-Je sais ce que c'est...

Tous regardèrent Hermione qui décida de sortir le livre -que sa grand-mère lui avait donné juste avant qu'elle ne lui efface la mémoire- de son sac.

-Je voulais en parler à Dumbledore, je ne savais pas qui tu étais au courant de leur existence Harry. En fait, Voldemort a séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux et les a placés dans des objets.

Elle montra la dernière page du livre.

-J'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps que mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère était une sorcière et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment mais elle a réussi à faire la liste des Horcruxes à détruire.

Harry lut la dernière page à voix haute :

_**Le journal intime :**_

_**Détruit par Harry Potter**_

_**La bague de Gaunt :**_

_**Il me semble l'avoir vu au doigt de Dumbledore sur une photo.**_

_**Le médaillon de Serpentard**_

_**Aucune trace de ce médaillon**_

_**Nagini**_

_**Presque impossible à tuer.**_

_**+ Il doit y avoir forcément des objets correspondants aux Fondateur de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mais certainement pas Gryffondor.**_

_**Supposition :**_

-Il n'y a pas de suite ?

-Non, malheureusement. Je voudrais tellement savoir sa supposition.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, les objets ont un rapport avec les Fondateurs ? demanda Ronald

-Le diadème de Serdaigle... souffla Luna sans que quelqu'un face vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait.

-Oui, les objets que Voldemort a choisi sont souvent petits, facile à cacher.

-Le diadème de Serdaigle... continua Luna

-C'est un quoi un diadème ? demanda Neville à Luna

-C'est comme une couronne, expliqua Hermione. Tu sais où ce diadème, Luna ?

-Non, je ne sais pas où il est mais je sais à qui on pourrait demander. A Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle.

-Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à Dumbledore, murmura la voix soucieuse de l'élu.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione.

-Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi voir Dumbledore, 'Mione.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Il y avait toujours la prophétie la concernant.

o.O.o

Il avait fallu attendre une semaine avant qu'Harry et Hermione réussissent à avoir un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Une épouvantable semaine. La menace de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus persistante. La bonne joie qu'Hermione avait connue sa première année avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Les professeurs essayaient d'encourager les élèves à continuer de suivre les cours mais tout le monde était tellement inquiet pour sa famille, ses amis... George Weasley avait envoyé une lettre portant des nouvelles très inquiétantes.

La porte s'ouvrit dès qu'Harry et Hermione arrivèrent devant la porte. Dumbledore semblait inquiet, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau.

-Je vous attendez tous les deux.

Il n'avait pas cette voix mystérieuse et les yeux qui brillaient de malice. Il avait l'air terrifié, comme si la situation lui échappait. Le visage du directeur ne fit qu'augmenter l'angoisse de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de sa famille et elle regrettait d'avoir mis son plan à exécution.

-Asseyez-vous mes enfants...

Et il continua de faire marcher, toujours songeur.

-Il faut qu'on vous parle des Horcruxes, commença Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Je sais que vous êtes au courant Miss Granger, votre arrière-arrière-grand-mère m'a fait part de certaines de ses réflexions.

-J'ai une liste qu'elle a fait... continua Hermione en tendant le papier au vieil homme.

-Je vois, intéressant, dit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Nous avons beaucoup de travail Harry. Je vous prierai de partir Miss Granger, merci de votre aide.

Pourtant, Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce et affronta du regard Dumbledore.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne bougerais pas de cette chaise. Je sais qu'Harry n'est pas le seul à jouer un rôle dans cette guerre, j'ai ma part à donner. Surtout depuis la prophétie.

-En effet, je vous dois des explications Miss Granger. Qu'avez-vous compris de cette prophétie ?

-Qu'elle concerne Harry vu que je suis celle qui l'aidera à faire quelque chose. Elle concerne aussi Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy. J'en suis certaine.

-Vous avez raison… Quoi d'autres ?

-Je ne sais rien d'autres.

-Hermione, protesta Harry. Il est au courant pour ton agression au début de l'année.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Et… et vous n'avez rien fait ? balbutia-t-elle

-C'est vrai, nous n'avons rien fait. Tous les professeurs sont au courant de cette prophétie et devaient impérativement essayer de vous rapprocher Mr Nott, Mr Malefoy et vous.

-Et comment saviez-vous que c'étaient eux les personnes concernés ?

Le vieil homme sourit face à la répartie de l'élève.

-Je sais tout Miss Granger. Je sais le lien qui réunissait ces deux jeunes hommes et ce nouveau lien qui les réunit de nouveau, vous. C'était plus qu'évident à partir du moment où connaissiez la prophétie.

-Vous qui savez tout… Quelle est cette trahison ? Et le mystère de Dieu ? Quel piège ? Comprenez-vous vraiment cette prophétie ? Si c'est le cas, je demande des explications ! Je ne veux en aucun cas être dans l'ignorance !

-Hermione, calmes-toi, lui intima Harry.

-Non, Harry. Cela ne te dérange peut-être pas d'être dans l'ignorance mais moi si !

-Miss Granger. Je ne peux rien vous dire car je ne sais pas. Laisser le temps faire son travail…

Furieuse, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce.

o.O.o

Hermione regarda partir ses deux meilleurs amis à la recherche des Horcruxes, sa meilleure amie en pleurs dans ses bras. C'était stupide, une mission suicide. Elle leur avait crié dessus lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé de reste à Poudlard, reformé l'A.D et de trouver des Horcruxes. C'était une mission très importante ! Mais avait-t-elle la force de le faire ? Lors de ses quêtes, elle était toujours avec Harry et Ron. Maintenant, elle était seule malgré que Ginny, Luna et Neville soient au courant. Dumbledore garderait contact avec eux durant leur quête. Le premier Horcruxe se situerait dans une caverne d'après lui. Le fait qu'Harry reste à Poudlard devenait trop dangereux pour les autres. C'était des raisons pour lesquelles il était parti avec Ronald.

o.O.o

Plus de deux semaines que ses meilleurs amis étaient partis et personne n'avait de nouvelles d'eux. Pendant son temps libre, la jeune femme essayait de trouver le fantôme de la Dame Grise mais elle semblait se cacher. Hermione profitait donc de Théodore ou de Ginny. Elle était dans la bibliothèque en train de diriger un devoir de Potions quand soudainement, quelqu'un se plaça à côté d'elle, la fixant de ses yeux gris.

-Il faut que je te parle Granger.

-Dégage Malefoy… Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, dit-elle la jeune femme d'une voix sèche tout en continuant de gratter sur son parchemin.

-Eh bien, j'ai des choses à te dire _Hermione._

Il avait appuyé sur son prénom.

-Je sais que tu es au courant que je suis amoureux de toi, et je ne le cacherai pas.

-Pars Malefoy, je ne veux pas t'entendre.

-L'histoire avec Pansy et Potter était une excuse pour t'approcher. Je l'avoue l'amour que je te porte est malsain. Tu ne m'aimes pas alors je devais te le faire payer. Te voir pleurer te rendais si belle, tu étais encore plus désirable.

-Malefoy…

-Enfin… Nott était chez toi pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

-Bien sûr que oui… Méfie-toi de lui, il est dangereux. Il te fera du mal.

Les larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Tu es ignoble Malefoy, ignoble ! Je suis heureuse et tu fais tout pour détruire le peu de bonheur qui me reste depuis le départ de Ron et Harry. Ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu me portes, c'est impossible ! Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer ! Je te déteste, je te déteste…

Hermione répéta inlassablement ces trois mots. Finalement, quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Malefoy, jamais il n'aurait osé. De plus, elle reconnut immédiatement cette odeur, _son _odeur. Théodore avait fait une promesse, il serait toujours là pour elle.

o.O.o

Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure ensemble dans la bibliothèque. Malheureusement pour eux, il était venu le temps de se quitter puisque le diner était servi dans la Grande Salle. Hermione partit la première de la bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle allait tourner à droite dans un des couloirs, elle fut projeter au sol ayant percuté quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut Nymphadora Tonks.

-Oh ! Hermione ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Ma maladresse ne s'améliore pas ! s'écria la jeune mère qui était enceinte de plus huit mois.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pourtant, Tonks s'écroula en pleurs dans les bras de la Gryffondor. La jeune femme caressa doucement les cheveux roses bonbons de Dora et lui chuchota des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

-Il faut que j'y aille voir immédiatement Dumdbledore, continua-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu-Sais-Qui… Tu-Sais-Qui s'est emparé du ministère, le ministre de la magie est mort.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça.

* * *

><p>(1) : La citation nous sommes infinis vient directement de mon film préférée, Le Monde de Charlie.<p>

_Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre 17 vous aura plu ! Il y a de nombreux choses qui ne fonctionnent pas par rapport aux livres ! Je sais ! Et j'en ai honte ! x) Enfin bref, place aux réponses des commentaires anonymes. _

_PS : Le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, je le fais Samedi... _

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux commentaires :<br>_

_Meli : Hum... Tu es sur la bonne piste mais je n'en dirai pas plus ! :P Il faudra attendre encore un (ou deux ?) chapitres pour le savoir ! A la prochaine ! ;) _


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien ! Je profite de ce merveilleux temps pour poster le 18ème chapitre ! Je suis sûre qu'à la fin, vous vous voudrez me tuer mais enfin bon ! x) C'est la vie ! En tout cas, je m'excuse encore pour la dernière fois, cette fois, c'est le bon chapitre ! :P _

_Sûr ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! _

* * *

><p>Des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres étaient empilées dans le bureau de Dumbledore chacun ayant le même message : « Je veux que mon enfant quitte Poudlard immédiatement. » C'est avec désolation que le vieil accepta les demandes des parents. Il n'avait pas le droit de les faire changer d'avis, c'était leur décision et il respectait ces choix. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était le principal ennemi de Voldemort et il représentait une menace pour les enfants. De plus, il devenait vieux, trop vieux pour certaines personnes qui pensaient que dans peu de temps, Voldemort le tuerait. C'était le cas, il mourait mais pas de la baguette de Voldemort mais de sa bague. La bague de Gaunt qui le tuait à petit feu… Heureusement, Cassandre d'Amboise, l'arrière-arrière grand-mère d'Hermione Granger avait fait de nombreuses recherches avant de mourir et celles-ci lui avaient été finalement remises. Les Horcruxes… Ce sujet avait tellement fascinait cette brave personne qu'Albus se demandait si un jour elle n'avait pas voulu en créer un elle aussi. Il se souvenait encore quand elle enseignait à Poudlard, il y a de cela bien des années. Avant tout, elle avait été historienne et ses études s'étaient surtout portées sur ces bouts d'âmes séparés qui vous donnez l'immortalité. Dumbledore avait été impressionné par son travail et l'admirait. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle était arrivée en furie dans son bureau après avoir entendu une conversation entre Tom et le professeur Horace Slughorn. Il était alors évident de la suite des événements. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure, ils s'étaient perdus de vue et Dumbledore avait arrêté de vraiment surveiller les faits et gestes de Tom Jedusor. Après tout, la première Guerre des Sorciers était en route et il devait former l'Ordre. Par chance, l'ancêtre d'Hermione avait continué. Il ne savait pas comment elle connaissait tous ces renseignements mais il lui faisait confiance.<p>

҉

Tristement, Hermione continua de tourner les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'annonce du retour de Voldemort au pouvoir s'était certainement répandue dans le monde entier et cette pensée glaça la Gryffondor sur place. Elle savait qu'à Poudlard, elle n'était pas si en sécurité alors dans quelle situation était Harry et Ronald ? Poudlard était devenu le refuge de l'Ordre. La plupart des élèves étaient partis rejoindre leurs familles pensant que s'ils restaient ici, leurs enfants seraient pris dans une guerre qui leur ferait perdre à tous leur innocence. A Poudlard, c'était devenu trop dangereux. Hermione regarda Ginny plaçait un peu plus loin avec sa famille. Les Weasley étant les personnes les plus proches d'Harry Potter avaient tout de suite été transférées pour leur sécurité. La jeune femme regarda les autres tables, quasi-vide. La moitié des Serpentard était absent, certainement avec leur maître. La brune put constater l'absence de Malefoy mais la présence de Pansy Parkinson. La jeune femme semblait avoir perdu du poids, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Hermione l'avait toujours connu comme une personne prenant soin d'elle pourtant l'image qu'elle renvoyait en ce moment même faisait penser tout le contraire. Elle se demanda comment Ronald et elle avaient pu sortir ensemble aussi soudainement. C'était encore plus inattendu qu'elle et Théodore. Hermione se nota mentalement qu'elle devrait aller parler à la Serpentard, si Ron l'avait choisi c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison.

La jeune femme continua son observation. La plupart des personnes toujours présentes faisait partie de l'AD l'année dernière. Une idée émergea dans la tête de la jeune femme. _« Il y a une guerre à préparer. »_

҉

Neville avait toujours eu envie de venir en aide à ses amis mais il ne se trouvait jamais assez compétent pour leur quête. L'année dernière avait été un grand pas pour lui et même s'il avait été terrifié de se retrouver contre des Mangemorts, cette expérience lui avait donné plus d'estime de soin. Il voulait aider Hermione et il le ferait mais pour cela il fallait vraiment qu'il parle au professeur Chourave.

҉

-Miss Granger, puis-je vous parler ?

La dite Miss leva péniblement la tête de son livre, la posant contre sa paume. Dumbledore se trouvait à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était en plein cours de Métamorphose. Tout le monde la regarda et ses joues ne purent s'empêcher de prendre une teinte rouge. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas entendu son directeur lui parlait quelques minutes avant, ni senti les coups de coudes que lui donnaient Neville. Elle regarda McGonagall qui hocha la tête avant de reprendre son cours. Avec peu de conviction, Hermione sortit à la suite du vieil homme après avoir rangé ses affaires et toujours sous l'œil de ses camarades.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger en plein cours, mais il faut vraiment que je vous parle d'un projet qui serait bénéfique à chaque élève par les temps qui courent.

Hermione fit en signe de tête au vieil homme, lui demandant de poursuivre.

-Je me doute que vous vous voulez restaurer l'AD afin d'aider les élèves à se défendre au cas où ils devraient prendre part aux combats. Seulement, ce groupe reste trop restreint. En effet, Théodore Nott, par exemple, ne pourrait pas rejoindre vos cours. Les élèves parlent et les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard. Ils en restent certains qui ont des parents adeptes de Voldemort et la nouvelle atteindrait ses oreilles. C'est pour cela que je voudrais instaurer une heure d'entraînement après le repas du soir. Les élèves de premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années sont bien évidemment trop jeunes pour participer à ce genre de réunion, ils auront des cours plus restreint lors de leur temps libre dans la journée. De plus, en cas d'attaque, ils seraient immédiatement évacués de Poudlard. Je voulais savoir si cette idée vous convenait ?

-Bien évidemment que je suis d'accord !

Comme une rafale de vent, le vieil homme partit.

҉

Toute une organisation s'était formée ces dernières semaines à Poudlard. Les professeurs et quelques membres de l'Ordre entraînaient les élèves à se défendre mais aussi à se protéger. Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à voir Théodore et il lui manquait énormément. Finalement, c'est un vendredi soir que les deux jeunes gens réussirent à se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande, bien après le couvre-feu réglementaire.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla le jeune homme près de l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

Doucement, il l'installa entre ses bras sur le canapé. Personne ne parla pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre. Théodore pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Il aimait cette fille plus qu'il n'était autorisé. Avec délicatesse, il retira les cheveux posés sur la nuque de la jeune femme afin d'y poser ses lèvres. Il mordilla légèrement la peau blanche d'Hermione. Il allait certainement lui laissait une trace mais c'était si bon de sentir sa peau sous ses lèvres. Finalement, Hermione rompit le silence en se mettant face à Théodore.

-J'ai remarqué que tu arrives à exécuter un Patronus… Comment fais-tu ? demanda la jeune femme, quelque peu honteuse.

S'il y avait bien un sort sur lequel elle butait c'était bien celui-ci. Elle avait vu Théodore en exécutait un à la perfection mercredi. Pour être franche, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le réussisse avec autant décence. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance paisible pourtant, il y avait un souvenir si fort en lui qui nourrissait un sentiment d'espoir et de bonheur.

-Je m'imagine avec ma mère quand j'étais encore petit. Mon père était parti et on avait été dans le Londres Moldu sans son accord. Je devais avoir huit/neuf ans mais je m'en souviens comme-ci c'était hier. Ma mère était tellement heureuse de s'être liberté pour quelques heures que je ne pouvais qu'être heureux à mon tour. Alors quand j'exécute un Patronus, c'est cette image qui m'apparaît puis ensuite je m'imagine avec à mon tour, une famille épanouie sans guerre qui pourrait la détruire….

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de continuer :

-Mais pourquoi cette question ?

Hermione rougit.

-Je… je n'arrive jamais à faire apparaître longtemps un Patronus. Je… je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour réussir alors que généralement c'est dans un moment où l'espoir existe peu. Je me suis déjà retrouvée face à un détraqueur et mes jambes étaient pétrifiées, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. La peur prend toujours le dessus ce qui fait que je n'arrive pas à créer mon Patronus.

Théodore installa de nouveau Hermione dans ses bras et colla la bouche de la jeune femme à son oreille.

-Sache jolie Hermione que l'espoir existe toujours même dans les moments les plus sombres de notre vie. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous rattache au bonheur. A quoi penses-tu généralement ?

-Je pense au jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard.

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu as ressenti ce jour là ?

-Dans un premier temps, de l'incompréhension, puis de la joie et de la peur. C'était un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à moi auquel je n'y connaissais rien.

-Tu vois, il y a des sentiments néfastes dans ton souvenir. Il faut que tu trouves un souvenir où seuls les meilleurs sentiments existent.

Théodore commença à se lever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et prit la main de sa petite-amie

-Je vais t'aider à dépasser ce léger problème.

Il la positionna de manière à ce qu'elle soit prête à prononcer un sort. Théodore se posta derrière elle, lui tenant la main dans laquelle elle tenait sa baguette.

-Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire, lui ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme obéit.

-Maintenant, tu vas penser à Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Weasley. Tu les vois ?

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête.

-Bien, rappelle-toi l'un des meilleurs moments que tu as passé avec eux et visualise-le dans ta tête. Quand tu seras prête dis la formule.

Malheureusement, la première tentative d'Hermione ne marcha pas. Elle essaya deux fois, trois fois puis six fois. Elle commençait à être à bout de force mais Théodore ne voulait pas qu'elle lâche. Il savait qu'elle avait un sentiment profond d'espoir en elle. Tout le monde en avait un, il est généralement sous notre nez sans qu'on le remarque vraiment. Finalement, après maintes tentatives, la Gryffondor réussit enfin. Sa loutre était majestueuse et extrêmement puissante.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu réussirais. A quoi as-tu pensé ?

-J'ai pensé à toi.

҉

Depuis qu'elle avait émis la supposition que le diadème de Serdaigle était un Horcruxe, Luna cherchait dans sa salle commune la moindre cachette où le diadème de la fondatrice de sa maison aurait pu être caché, en vain. La jeune Lovegood aurait bien voulu demander à son amie, Helena Serdaigle plus connu sous de la Dame Grise mais après de nombreuses recherches dans le château, elle et Hermione ne l'avaient guère trouvé. Luna savait qu'elle trouverait ce diadème un jour où l'autre, mais le plus vite serait le mieux.

҉

Neville essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Des heures et des heures qu'il travaillait sur son projet. Chourave avait l'air emballé par son initiative et Neville l'en remerciait. S'il arrivait à créer cette plante, le bien aurait un avantage certain lors des combats à venir.

҉

-Ils ont infiltré le ministère, annonça Remus.

Hermione avait eu l'autorisation de rejoindre une des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était tout nouveau pour elle et assez impressionnant. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation à cette nouvelle.

-Il aurait volé un médaillon à Ombrage mais nous ne connaissons pas encore la raison. C'est celui-là, montra le loup-garou en tendant un journal aux personnes présentes.

La Gryffondor reconnut immédiatement le journal qu'elle tenait il y a encore quelques jours entre ses mains. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur les meurtres de nombreuses familles, les récompenses pour ceux qui rejoindraient Voldemort ou encore les affiches misant la tête d'Harry qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'article annonçant le changement des supérieurs hiérarchiques au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Elle vit avec horreur l'horrible bonne femme qui avait été son professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal abordait son air hautain. En effet, Hermione constata la présence d'un médaillon autour du cou du crapaud. Et ce médaillon, c'était celui de Serpentard.

҉

Ginny Weasley flânait dans les couloirs quand elle tomba sur Luna, ses lunettes étranges sur le nez et sur la pointe des pieds, prête à grimper sur une statue.

-Luna, que fais-tu ? demanda la jolie rousse.

-Je cherche le diadème de Serdaigle. C'est la fondatrice de ma maison, c'est à moi de trouver cet objet, c'est ma mission.

-Luna, dit doucement la cadette des Weasley, si tu devais cacher un objet, tu ne le laisserais pas en évidence dans un couloir.

-C'est souvent ce qui est sous nos yeux que l'on n'arrive pas à trouver.

-Et c'est souvent quand il y a beaucoup d'objets qu'on ne trouve pas ce qu'on veut.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Luna.

-La Salle sur Demande fait bien apparaître ce que l'on désire ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le diadème de Serdaigle, marmonna Ginny, perplexe.

-Cette salle est très peu connue par les élèves et je sais qu'une fille de ma classe y avait été pour cacher un objet dont elle ne voulait plus. Elle avait décrit la pièce comme une sorte de débarras où s'entassait des livres, des meubles, divers choses étranges…

-Ne perdons pas de temps, conclut Ginny en commençant à courir en direction du septième étage.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Luna passa trois fois et pensa à un endroit où étaient réunis tous les objets que les élèves avaient cachés depuis la construction de Poudlard. Finalement, une grande porte en bois apparut et les deux jeunes filles la franchirent. Luna reconnut tout de suite le fantôme de sa maison posté un peu plus loin de l'entrée, Helena Serdaigle. La Dame Grise ne sembla pas surprise de la présence de la jeune Lovegood, elle donnait même l'impression de l'attendre.

-Vous êtes là pour le diadème de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Le fantôme semblait pensif, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui, il nous le faut…

Helena tourna son regard vers la cadette des Weasley qui venait de parler.

-Et que voulez-vous en faire ? Quelqu'un l'a déjà profané, je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un s'approchait de ce diadème, il est le souvenir le plus précieux qu'il me reste de ma mère.

-J'ai perdu ma maman, moi aussi, commença la voix rêveuse de la blonde. Je n'avais que neuf ans quand cet évènement tragique est arrivé. La vie sans elle est très difficile et c'est dans ces instants que je me dis que la vie est courte et que je la retrouverai bientôt. Pourtant, être un fantôme doit être encore plus atroce. Les gens ont souvent peur de la mort et préfèrent se rattacher au monde des vivants. Je sais qu'il y a peu de chance pour que vous nous disiez où se trouve le diadème de votre mère mais si nous le trouvons pas, la vie telle que vous la connaissait n'existera plus. Vous savez à quel point elle est déjà difficile pourtant si Vous-Savez-Qui gagne la guerre, beaucoup de personnes mourront, le bien n'existera plus. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Vous êtes intelligente et vous êtes un fantôme, vous savez donc que vous ne risquiez rien si vous nous révéler son emplacement. Laissez-nous donc essayer de gagner cette guerre, je vous prie…

-Tant de mots justes pour toucher une personne… Tom Jedusor a utilisé la même ruse pour s'emparer du diadème. Mais comme tu le dis, je suis déjà morte, le sort des autres ne m'intéressent guère.

La Dame Grise commença à s'en aller.

-S'il vous plaît ! cria Ginny, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues à cause de la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

La rousse courut en direction du fantôme mais finit par se prendre une table. Le choc la fit tomber sur son arrière-train tandis que la table tomba, renversant tous ces objets par terre. Un objet attira tout spécialement l'attention de Luna. C'était le diadème de Serdaigle.

҉

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix fit sursauter Neville alors qu'il était en train de finaliser son projet. Il se retourna encore tremblant. Hermione s'avança vers lui, doucement et se pencha vers la table.

-Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-elle

-Eh bien, je veux aider pour cette guerre et j'ai eu l'idée de créer une plante -même plusieurs si ça marche- afin qu'elle protège Poudlard des attaques à venir.

-Et tu as finis ?

-Il faudrait que j'aille la planter pour tout finir. Et je voulais te demander selon toi où serait-elle le mieux pour combattre ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander mais plutôt à Dumbledore, c'est lui le directeur de l'école.

-Il est déjà au courant et il m'a dit que tu serais la plus à même à trouver l'emplacement exact.

-Hermione ! Neville ! On a trouvé le diadème de Serdaigle ! On l'a trouvé ! s'exclama Ginny en débarquant en courant, le diadème dans une main et la carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre.

-Où est-t-il ? questionna Neville, perplexe.

-Dans la Salle sur Demande, Vous-Savez-Qui l'avez caché là-bas. Helena nous attendait et même si elle ne voulait pas nous dire son emplacement, elle nous a aidées en se postant non loin de l'objet. Il faut le détruire maintenant.

-Mais avec quoi peut-on le détruire ? demanda la voix insouciante de Luna.

-Hermione, le journal intime de Tom Jedusor était bien un Horcruxe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Harry l'avait détruit à l'aide du crochet du basilic, on peut certainement en faire de même avec le diadème.

-Allez-y tous les trois, j'ai une recherche à faire à la bibliothèque, les avertit Hermione.

La Gryffondor prit son sac et se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque. Elle flâna longuement dans les rayons, ne cherchant aucun livre précis. Finalement, dans les rayons pour la matière Etudes des Moldus, elle tomba sur un livre portant pour nom : Signification des prénoms. Curieuse, elle prit le livre et s'installa à une table. Elle le feuilleta longuement, consultant les prénoms de ses amis puis ceux de sa famille. Elle décida même de trouver la signification du prénom de sa grand-mère. Quand elle remonta les nombreuses lignes du livre, elle tomba sur un prénom qui l'interpella : Elisa. Sa signification lui fit ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction.

_**Elisa **_

_**Fête : 17 novembre **_

_**Origine : Italien **_

_**Etymologie : Dieu est serment (hébreux) **_

Hermione embarqua le livre sans même l'emprunter auprès de la bibliothécaire. Heureusement que Ginny lui avait donné la carte il y a quelques minutes car elle put facilement retrouver la trace de Dumbledore. Elle courut comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Elisa Roberts était en vie. La phrase de la prophétie était claire : le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'Hermione devait connaître cette histoire, non. Elle était en vie, la Gryffondor en était certaine. Mais où se cachait-elle ?

Elle trouva Dumbledore près du Saule Cogneur. L'arbre semblait en mauvaise état, très mauvaise état. Son tronc était violet, signe qu'il avait été empoissonné.

-Vous savez qui la empoissonné ? demanda la jeune femme sans même prendre la peine de le saluer.

-J'aimerai bien Miss Granger. Vous tombez bien d'ailleurs, je voulais que vous veniez ce soir dans mon bureau après avoir aidé votre jeune ami Neville Londubat à planter ces nouvelles créations. Ce jeune homme a un talent indéniable pour la botanique.

-Nous avons détruit un Horcruxe et Elisa Roberts est en vie.

-Eh bien… peut-être que ce soir sera une bonne soirée tout compte fait. Je suis déjà au courant pour le diadème, j'ai croisé Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat dans les couloirs. Mais je dois dire que vous m'intriguez au sujet d'Elisa Roberts, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que cette jeune fille est en vie ?

-La prophétie. Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra. Cela ne doit pas signifier que cette histoire du passé va remonter à la surface, non. Je sais qu'Elisa est en vie. Où ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai cette certitude au fond de moi.

-Si vous le croyez Miss Granger, alors je le crois aussi. Ne t'attardez pas pour aider vos amis à la lisière de l'école afin de mettre en place la nouvelle protection de Neville Londubat. Des membres de l'Ordre vous accompagneront pour plus de sécurité. Au fait, pour ce soir, j'aime beaucoup les sorbets au citron.

҉

-Sorbets au citron.

La statue tourna afin de laisser place à des escaliers. Hermione les monta lentement. La nouvelle plante de Neville fonctionnait. Le moindre intrus qui dépassait la Forêt Interdite était tout de suite avalait par cette petite plante qui grossissait selon la taille de la personne ou de l'objet. Neville était directement parti à la recherche de ses autres échantillons tandis que Chourave mettait la main à la patte pour en créer de nouvelles. Hermione toqua doucement à la porte du bureau du directeur. Elle entra et trouva le directeur assit derrière son bureau. Sur le meuble était posée la bague de Gaunt, détruite.

-Vous avez-vous aussi détruit un Horcruxe ?

-En effet, mais avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Severus a été la donnée à Harry et Ron à l'heure qu'il est. Ils pourront eux aussi détruire le médaillon de Serpentard. Approchez-vous Miss Granger, je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

Hermione obéit et se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur.

-Vous vous souvenez du livre de votre arrière-arrière-grand-mère ?

-Evidemment.

-La dernière page est protégée par un sortilège de sang, raconta Dumbledore.

-Il faut donc que je laisse tomber du sang sur cette page afin de pouvoir lire les suppositions de mon ancêtre, c'est cela ? demanda Hermione même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

-En effet Miss Granger. Tenez, lui dit-il en lui tendant un poignard peu surpris que la jeune femme est tout devinée aussi vite.

La Gryffondor grimaça lorsqu'elle coupa sa paume et laissa le sang coulait sur le papier avant de prendre le mouchoir que Dumbledore lui présentait. Sans surprise pour les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce, le nom d'Harry Potter apparut sur la feuille.

-Vous n'avez l'air guère étonné, constata le vieil homme.

Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

-Pour tout vous dire, je m'y attendais depuis longtemps. Harry a survécu au sortilège de la Mort, il y a forcément des conséquences après cela. Puis-je y aller maintenant ?

-Non, pas tout de suite. Je voudrais que l'on combatte.

Hermione regarda le vieil homme, surprise. Combattre contre Dumbledore, mais elle n'avait aucune chance ?! Qu'est ce qui se passait encore dans la tête du vieil homme ? Pourtant, il ne semblait pas perdre la tête, il souriait même.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. De toute manière, je n'ai aucune chance.

-J'ai été peut-être pas choisi les bons mots, rigola Dumbledore. Je voudrais que vous me lanciez votre sort le plus efficace. Bien sûr, je répliquerai… Je veux tester vos capacités.

-Pardon ?

-Remus m'a vanté les mérites de vos compétences à lancer des sorts. J'aimerai le voir de moi-même.

Etonnée, Hermione s'exécuta pourtant. Elle lança un Stupéfix sans grande motivation vers le vieil qui l'évita avec aisance. La Gryffondor dut se baisser pour éviter de se prendre le sort. Elle continua de lancer divers sorts que Dumbledore évita tout aussi facilement que le premier. Pourtant, avec une rapidité qu'Hermione ne se connaissait pas, elle affila deux sorts a même pas une seconde d'intervalle. Le premier sort fut éviter mais pas le deuxième. Le vieil ne s'y était pas attendu et se trouva désarmer. La baguette de Dumbledore atterrit lentement dans les mains de la jeune femme. Hermione put constater que sa forme était étrange, ce n'était pas une baguette commune.

-Je dois dire qu'il avait raison. Vous exécutez parfaitement vos sortilèges. Je vous prierai de partir maintenant Miss Granger où vous allez louper le dîner.

҉

-Théodore ! Théodore !

Hermione s'arrêta, essoufflée. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait couru aussi vite et un point de côté lui coupait la respiration.

-Eh bien, je crois que tu es prête pour les Jeux Olympiques, se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je… je crois qu'Elisa est en vie.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas drôle…

-Ce n'est pas une blague… J'en suis certaine. La prophétie parle d'elle ! Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra ! Le prénom d'Elisa signifie Dieu est serment ! Il faut que tu me croies Théodore !

-Hermione, Hermione… dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer de toute cette excitation. Même si Elisa était en vie, ça ne changerait rien. On a tous refait notre vie maintenant.

La Gryffondor mit ses mains dans les poches de la cape du jeune homme et se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Cependant, dans l'une des poches, les doigts d'Hermione se heurtèrent à un bout de papier. Elle le sortit tandis que Théodore commençait à retirer ses bras d'autour de la taille de sa petite-amie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sans l'autorisation de son petit-ami, elle commença à ouvrir le papier alors que Théodore poussa une exclamation.

_"Je connais la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'as donné Théodore, c'est ton âme-sœur, tu ne peux pas la trahir. Tu ne peux pas trahir Hermione pour Elisa. _

_Drago"_

Hermione leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, tremblante. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir sa baguette pointait sur elle avant que le noir ne l'envahisse.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Surpris ? En tout cas, j'adore ce chapitre et j'étais tellement pressée de m'être cette fin ! :P J'espère qu'il vous aura tout même plu malgré ce dénouement final !<p>

A la prochaine ! :)

* * *

><p>Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :<p>

presci54 : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Et encore merci pour l'autre jour ! Quelle idiote tout de même ! x) Il n'y a pas de problème si tu ne commentes pas tant que tu apprécies, ça me va ! :)

nadra : Pourquoi y aurait-il forcément anguille sous roche avec ce cher Ron ? ;) Finalement, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais avec Théodore ! J'apprécie énormément Ronald Weasley et pour être franche, je l'imagine très mal devenir méchant ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Bises !


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je vais bien, c'est les vacances ! :D _

_Je profite donc de mon temps libre pour poster le chapitre 19 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p><em>En arrivant au manoir, Théodore Nott abordait un visage impénétrable, froid. Un étranger ou même un ami aurait pu penser que le jeune homme était serein vis à vis de son action, de sa destinée. Transportant le corps d'Hermione Granger dans ses bras, les remords le tenaillaient. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui effacer la mémoire comme il avait fait pour les parents de la Gryffondor ? Théodore n'avait jamais pu exécuter ce sortilège. La peur l'avait conduit à lui lancer un sortilège de sommeil. Ses jambes l'avaient guidé en dehors de Poudlard et il avait transplané non loin du manoir Malefoy. Il regarda le visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Plus que quelques pas et il la perdrait. Plus que quelques pas et elle ne serait plus jamais là-même. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, il devait faire demi-tour mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme-ci il ne contrôlait plus son corps. En fait, en présence d'Hermione, il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à ne pas l'enlever et la ramener à son maître. Il aurait voulu prendre ses distances pour éviter qu'il lui fasse du mal mais tout cela était impossible pour lui. Sa présence était nécessaire auprès de lui. Son corps la réclamait à chaque instant de la journée. Voilà plusieurs semaines que Voldemort le contrôlait dans son propre corps. Cette infâme créature qui avait autrefois été un homme avait pu voyager dans ses sentiments et ses pensées comme bon lui semblait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione et Théodore avait l'impression d'entendre Voldemort rire en lui face à de tels sentiments. Il se posta devant le portail et attendit, le froid glaçant ses membres. Il sentit Hermione tremblait dans ses bras et la colla un peu plus à son torse. Peut-être n'avait-il plus la possibilité de bouger à son gré ses jambes mais il n'en était pas autant pour ses bras. Du mieux qu'il put, il essaya de réchauffer Hermione, ce qui sembla vain. Ses lèvres commençaient à devenir légèrement bleues, inquiétant Théodore. Si personne ne venait lui ouvrir, elle mourait de froid. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'en valait pas mieux pour elle. Une fois passée les portes de ce manoir, la vie de son âme-sœur deviendrait un véritable enfer. Il fut attiré par les lèvres d'Hermione. Une dernière fois, il voulait avoir le plaisir de les sentir contre les siennes. Il se sentait si vivant dans ces moments-là mais il n'acheva jamais son désir puisqu'il vit apparaître Bellatrix Lestrange.<em>

_« Tiens, tiens. Théodore Nott. Bienvenue à toi ! » ironisa la voix sèche et rude de la femme. _

_Les événements s'étaient enchaînés très vite ensuite. Il avait dû jeter Hermione dans une cellule, seule. Son père l'avait félicité de la réussite de sa mission puis il s'était retrouvé avec Malefoy et Elisa dans sa chambre. Lui, assis sur le lit perdu dans ses pensées. Drago installé contre le mur près de la porte, attendant que l'un de ses anciens amis parlent et Elisa postait face à Théodore dans l'attente elle aussi d'explications. _

_« Théodore, tu n'avais pas le droit d'agir de cette façon ! s'écria soudainement Elisa. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner ton âme-sœur ! Il y a encore un an, tu n'aurais jamais osé faire une chose pareille ! »_

_Théodore voulut lui dire la vérité. La perte de contrôle de son corps mais une voix retentit dans sa tête_**_. Je t'interdis_**_** de leur dire que je te contrôle Théodore...Ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe payera pour chaque erreur de ta part. **__Peu importe les souffrances que les Mangemorts feraient endurer à Hermione, elle finirait par mourir et cette pensée brisait le cœur du jeune homme. Sa maman était déjà morte... Il ferait tout pour se défaire de ce lien et sauver Hermione._

_« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Elisa, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi ! » mentit-il en essayant d'avoir une voix sèche mais qui resta tremblante malgré tout._

_Elisa n'avait plus d'importance dans sa vie. Elle était son ancienne meilleure-amie, son ancien premier amour. Elle était le passé tandis qu'Hermione était son présent et son futur. Mais il devait mentir où son âme-soeur vivrait les pires souffrances qui pouvaient exister sur Terre. _

_« Alors tu es prêt à sacrifier ton âme-sœur pour moi ? Tu es prêt à sacrifier un amour si pur tout ça car dans le passé tu as ressenti des sentiments pour moi !? C'est puéril Théo ! » s'indigna la jolie blonde._

_Mentir... Mentir... Ce mot résonnait dans la tête du jeune Nott. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir. Sa relation avec Hermione n'était pas un mensonge, bien sûr il avait dû se rapprocher d'elle à cause de sa mission mais il était vraiment intéressé par elle au début puis amoureux par la suite. De plus depuis sa quatorzième année, il était au courant de cette histoire d'âmes-soeurs. Il se souvenait d'avoir retiré la prophétie le concernant dans la salle du futur. Ce n'était pas la même qu'à l'époque mais lorsque Hermione lui avait conté la nouvelle, il avait tout de suite fait le lien entre les deux. Théodore se revoyait encore en train de défaire la prophétie de son enclos. Drago et Elisa étaient là eux aussi or seul Théodore garda en souvenir cette journée, son père ayant effaçait la mémoire de ses deux meilleurs amis._

_« Tu aurais donc préférer mourir ? C'était le deal avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je lui apportais Granger et il te laissait vivre. Je m'excuse donc de t'avoir sauvé la vie Elisa. »_

_« Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Tu es amoureux d'Hermione Granger ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de sacrifier sa vie pour la mienne ! »_

_« En effet, je suis amoureux d'elle mais à l'époque, je ne l'étais pas. J'ai tenu ma promesse envers notre maître. »_

_Le lien lui permettait tout de même d'avouer ses sentiments mais pas de les prouver avec des gestes au plus grand dam de Théodore. _

_« Et crois-tu que ton maître tiendra sa promesse, lui ? répliqua Drago, qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Crois-tu que lorsqu'il n'aura plus besoin de toi, de moi ou d'Elisa, il nous laissera en vie ? Tu es bien trop naïf mon cher Nott. »_

_« Drago... »l'avertit la voix douce de la jeune Roberts_

_« Ne m'interromps pas Elisa, il est temps qu'il sache le fond de ma pensée. Nous sommes tombés deux fois amoureux tous les deux et des mêmes filles en plus de cela. J'ai toujours été le premier à avoir des sentiments. Tu as toujours essayé de me suivre, être parfait comme moi je l'étais aux yeux de tous. J'ai eu Elisa et j'aurais pu avoir Hermione et cette pensée te terrifie au plus haut point. Les gens autour de toi souffrent toujours Nott. Après tout, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ta mère ne s'est pas battue pendant son cancer car elle ne voulait pas rester avec toi. T'avoir devait déjà être dur. Tu as fait souffrir Elisa, moi en me cachant qu'elle était en vie ou encore en voyant Hermione s'approchait de plus en plus de la part de ténèbres qui émanait de toi. Tu es un fléau pour... »_

_Le jeune Malefoy n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing dans la figure le fit tomber et se cogner contre le mur. Cet instant fit se remémorer la confrontation que les deux jeunes hommes avait eu à son sujet à Elisa. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'ils se battaient pour une autre femme. Pour Hermione Granger, cette personne dont elle avait suivi les exploits à l'aide des divers journaux sorciers. Elisa se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu et de celle où l'avait vaguement aperçu avec Théodore. La première fois était la gare King Cross, c'était une petite-fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui étalait ses connaissances de manière excessive et très agaçante. Malgré cela, Elisa n'avait pu être qu'abasourdie devant la fillette de son âge. Elle en était certaine ce n'était pas une sang-pur et pourtant, elle en savait plus qu'Elisa. Les yeux de Théodore s'était immédiatement posé sur elle et réciproquement. La jeune Roberts avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur que le lien entre les deux jeunes enfants avait déclenché. Dès le premier regard, Elisa avait compris qu'ils finiraient ensemble peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Puis, alors qu'elle suivait sa scolarité à Beauxbatons, Drago l'avait peu à peu délaissé pour s'intéresser à la personne d'Hermione. La jeune femme avait profondément était marqué par ce changement, elle se sentait délaissé mais elle aimait toujours Drago. Elle avait été heureuse quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de se faire passer pour morte, ainsi elle quittait tous les problèmes de sa vie. Théodore n'y avait jamais cru et avait découvert qu'elle était toujours en vie mais c'était bien le seul, Drago sembla bien vite l'oublier. Caché avec la plupart des Mangemort, elle avait reçu une éducation de la magie bien plus importante de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Elle n'était plus le joli petit ange, maintenant, elle était redoutable. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise de nouveau le chemin d'Hermione Granger. Entre temps, il lui était arrivé de faire des missions, de tuer, l'ancienne Elisa était partie bien loin. Puis elle avait vu le regard amoureux que la Gryffondor avait lancé à Théodore. Elle se rappela qu'à une époque elle était pareille, que c'était une jeune fille joyeuse malgré l'éducation assez stricte de ses parents. Drago était retournée au manoir pour les vacances de Noël, elle lui avait avoué tout la vérité, un rejet de la part du blond s'était sans aucune surprise mis en place._

_« Je ne pense pas que tu es le droit de me reprocher le moindre de mes actes vu que tu n'es pas mieux » répliqua Théodore, énervé. « Tu as voulu te venger de Potter au début de l'année à cause d'un malheureux baiser entre Pansy et lui ! Tu t'es vengé sur Hermione, tu l'as agressé dans un couloir ! Je ne suis pas le monstre ! Et ne crois pas que j'essaye de te suivre Malefoy ! Hermione a toujours compté à mes yeux alors que toi, tu ne faisais que l'insulter. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que ça te faisait jubiler de la faire pleurer ! »_

_Drago se prépara à répliquer quand un cri atroce provint de l'étage d'en dessous. Immédiatement, le blond reconnut la voix d'Hermione et sortit en courant de la chambre. Théodore ne put bouger du moins il fit un pas avant d'être automatiquement arrêter. Elisa le perçut. Elle connaissait Théodore et elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu vendre la personne qu'il aimait de cette manière. Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité, Voldemort le contrôlait. _

҉

_Hermione regarda l'immonde marque qui ornée désormais son bras. **Sang de Bourbe**. Elle la garderait certainement à vie… Puis cette potion que Bellatrix lui avait fait boire, quel était son but ? La Gryffondor était terrorisée. Dans les moments difficiles, elle avait toujours été à côté de ses amis et c'était une sorte de réconfort. Aujourd'hui, elle était toute seule et désespérée. Trahie, abandonnée, épuisée… Avec conviction, elle essuya ses larmes tandis qu'un Mangemort poussait deux hommes dans sa cellule._

_« Tiens Sang-de-Bourbe, tu as de la compagnie ! » se moqua le Mangemort aux dents complétements pourries. _

_Les deux hommes regardèrent le Mangemort partir, leurs yeux exprimant de la haine pure et simple. Quand enfin ils entendirent la porte du haut de l'escalier se fermait, ils soupirèrent de concert. _

_« Par Merlin, 'Mione ! Que fais-tu là ? » _

_La dénommé 'Mione crut défaillir en voyant l'apparence physique des personnes de la cellule changé. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient présents devant elle._

҉

_Ginny avait l'impression d'étouffer. Sa meilleure amie avait été enlevée alors qu'il était à Pourdlard, sous la protection du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore ! Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était la trahison de Théodore Nott. Harry et elle lui faisaient entièrement confiance pour prendre soin de leur Hermione. Ronald s'était montré très distant or il n'avait jamais fait un grand scandale pour cette relation. Alors qu'elle tourna à droite du couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un. Le choc fit tomber la personne en face d'elle. La jeune rousse se précipita auprès de cette dernière et reconnut avec stupéfaction Pansy Parkinson. Ginny n'avait jamais fait attention à elle même quand elle avait été au courant pour l'amourette entre elle et Ron. _

_« Oh ! Je suis désolée ! » _

_Elle aida la Serpentard à se relever. _

_« Il n'y a pas de problème, je vais bien. » _

_La voix de Pansy n'était pas agressive comme Ginny le pensait, elle était même plutôt douce et remplie de tristesse. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient creuses, ses yeux rouges et ses lèvres tremblantes comme-ci elle venait de pleurer et que sa tristesse n'était pas totalement partie. _

_« Tu veux parler ? »_

_Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à elle ! Pourquoi maintenant ? La jeune Parkinson leva les yeux vers la rousse, surprise. _

_« Tu aurais des nouvelles de Ron ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. _

_« Malheureusement non… Enfin pas depuis plusieurs semaines. »_

_Un silence insoutenable entoura les jeunes femmes. _

_« Merci » dit Pansy avant de commencer à partir. _

_« Attend ! » cria la rousse en la rattrapant. « Raconte-moi ton histoire. Enfin, je veux dire, avec Ron. Personne ne sait de quelle manière vous vous êtes mis ensemble et nous n'avons même pas remarqué son changement de comportement. Je veux savoir comment vous êtes tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. »_

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Weasley ! » siffla la Serpentard. _

_Ginny sourit, elle reconnaissait bien là le caractère des Serpentard. Après tout, elle avait fréquenté Malefoy pendant plusieurs semaines._

_« Je sais que tu n'as personne à qui te confier dans ta maison. Tu as été rejeté au début de l'année à cause de l'histoire avec mon petit-ami. »_

_La rousse sembla réaliser quelque chose. _

_« Tu ne t'es pas rapprochée de Ron pour le faire souffrir tout de même ?! Pour te venger d'Harry ? »_

_« Ne soit donc pas parano Weaslette ! Je ne suis pas Drago ! J'aime ton frère plus que tout au monde. C'est la première depuis que je suis enfant que je me sens bien dans ma peau. Et le problème, c'est que sans lui, je me sens si seule, abandonné. Il me manque terriblement ! Son humour, son odeur, ses yeux, la chaleur que son corps dégage. Tout en lui me manque. » _

_«Viens… » commença la petite-amie d'Harry Potter en tendant sa main à celle de Pansy. « Allons prendre une tasse de thé, ça nous fera du bien »_

_Une nouvelle amitié était en train de naître. La guerre n'apportait pas que malheur, souffrance et mélancolie. _

҉

_« Drago ! Je te dis que Théodore est contrôlé par Tu-Sais-Qui ! Crois-moi par Merlin ! » cria Elisa _

_« Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ? » demanda le blond en se retournant vers son ancienne petite-amie. « Alors ? J'attends ta réponse ! » _

_« Je suis ton amie… »_

_Drago examina dédaigneusement de la tête au pied la jeune Roberts._

_« Tu as perdu ce titre à partir du moment où tu t'es fait passer pour morte. »_

_« Drago… Fais le pour Hermione alors. Tu sais qu'elle va mourir et Harry Potter a besoin d'elle pour gagner cette guerre. Sans elle, tu peux dire au revoir à ton espoir de liberté. »_

_« Très bien, expose-moi ton plan mais sache que je ne le fais pas pour toi, ni pour Théodore. Je le fais pour Hermione »_

_Cette révélation brisa le cœur d'Elisa. Son histoire avec Drago était du passé et c'était une bien triste réalité pour elle. _

_҉_

_« Va prévenir notre maître ! Nous avons une surprise pour lui ! » rigola un Mangemort alors qu'il serrait fortement le poignet d'Hermione et pointait sa baguette sur Harry et Ron. « Ah Ah ! Potter nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! Tu tombes plutôt bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là lui aussi. » _

_Plusieurs Mangemort descendirent et remontèrent en compagnie du Trio d'or. Ils les emmenèrent dans la salle de bal du manoir où Voldemort et ses adeptes se trouvaient. De dos, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna doucement vers « ses invités. » Hermione constata la présence de Théodore à ses côtés, plus pâle que jamais. _

_« Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger… commença la voix froide de Voldemort. _

_La Gryffondor n'écouta pas son discours. Elle était trop occupée à regarder ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention mais les yeux de Voldemort étaient rouges. Rouges… La prophétie parlait des yeux rouges d'une personne. Une personne qui manipulait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui avait les yeux rouges et elle était en face de cette personne. Voldemort les avait manipulés depuis le début. Il manipulait Théodore afin qu'il l'enlève. Peut-être même qu'il le contrôlait. _

_« Hermione Granger » _

_Elle se trouvait maintenant face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle leva la tête et ses yeux marron se confrontèrent aux yeux rouges sang de Tom Jedusor._

_« La Sang-de-Bourbe de ce cher Harry Potter. J'aurais pu perdre cette guerre à cause de toi. A cause de ce sentiment néfaste que deux de mes combattants te portent. Heureusement, je suis tombée sur la prophétie bien avant ce vieux fou qu'est Dumbledore. » _

_Tandis que les Mangemort rigolaient, Voldemort se tourna vers Théodore. _

_« Approche donc mon fidèle bras droit. Viens donc regarder ton âme-sœur mourir devant tes yeux. Tu seras enfin libéré de cette Sang-de-Bourbe. J'imagine que la vision de la prophétie dans la Salle du futur concernant ta promise a du te répugner. Aujourd'hui, tu peux mettre fin à ton fardeau. Tue-la ! »_

_Théodore fixa intensément Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, jamais. C'était son âme-sœur et il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle était son sentiment de liberté. Mais il n'était pas maître de son corps, Voldemort le contrôlait et sa voix de serpent résonnait dans la tête du jeune homme lui donnant l'ordre de tuer la Gryffondor. Malgré sa résistance, Théodore leva son bras droit où il tenait sa baguette, tremblant. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de la Gryffondor. Il voulait qu'elle voie dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'était pas mettre de son corps. _

_« Avada… » _

_Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa formule. En effet, sa baguette fut propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Théodore vit Elisa courir en direction d'Harry et Ron avec son elfe avant de transplaner. Un coup fut donné dans le ventre du jeune homme le faisant tomber par terre. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Drago et Hermione transplaner à leur tour avec l'ancien elfe du blondinet. Bellatrix eut tout juste le temps de lancer son poignard avant qu'ils disparaissent. _

_҉_

_Avant de transplaner avec son meilleur ami, Elisa et l'elfe dont il ne connaissait le nom, Harry Potter eut tout juste le temps de rentrer dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort. Après la bague, le journal, le diadème, le médaillon, il ne manquait plus que deux Horcruxes d'après Dumbledore. Et Harry savait lesquels il manquait. Et l'un d'eux se trouver à Gringotts._

_҉_

_Hermione dans ses bras, Drago tangua dangereusement vers le sol. Il était encore tremblant. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il ferait une chose aussi dangereuse mais Hermione en valait largement le coup. La jeune femme tremblait aussi. Le jeune homme se retourna, à la recherche de Dobby. Il trouva le corps du petit être étendu non loin de lui. Hermione quitta son étreinte pour courir auprès de l'elfe de maison. Dans son ventre se trouvait le poignard que Bellatrix avait lancé au moment où ils avaient transplané. _

_« J'ai été heureux de sauver les amis de Harry Potter. » couina Dobby avant de mourir, les yeux grands ouverts. _

_Hermione les ferma délicatement avant de retirer le poignard du ventre du mort. Elle se leva afin de se déplacer quelques mètres plus loin et commença à creuser dans la terre comme si elle était prise de folie, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Drago se plaça en face d'elle, tenant ses mains. _

_« Il faut que je creuse une tombe, il mérité une tombe… » dit la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes. _

_« Hermione, calme-toi » _

_« Il m'a sauvé… Il faut… que je lui rende honneur. Où est ma baguette ? » _

_Drago lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer l'emplacement des baguettes qui étaient tombées par terre lors du transplanage. La Gryffondor se leva mais s'abattit sur ses jambes dans la seconde qui suivit, Drago la rattrapant de justesse. _

_« Granger, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Drago _

_« J'ai mal. Malefoy fait taire cette douleur, je t'en prie. » supplia le jeune femme  
><em>

_« Hermione… »_

_Le Serpentard ne savait quoi faire pour aider la jeune femme. Il l'allongea et put constater qu'elle avait de nombreux spasmes, qu'elle était pâle et que ses mains devenaient bleus. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour comprendre. Sa tante avait empoissonné Hermione et il ne lui restait plus que trois jours à vivre._

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que je ne vous ais pas trop embrouillé avec mes pavés ! A la prochaine ! :)<br>_

_Réponse review : _

_Popo28 : Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise toujours autant ! Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, ce n'est pas un dramione mais bien un théomione ! Bisous_


	20. Chapter 20

Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Eh oui, le chapitre est déjà là ! A vrai dire, j'aimerai finir cette fiction avant la semaine prochaine et vu qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres (un chapitre + prologue), je pense que c'est tout à fait possible !

Enfin, voilà, il est là !

Bonne lecture et je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes présentes dans ce chapitre et dans tous les autres d'ailleurs ! Je vous promets de faire une correction approfondie dans quelques jours !

On se retrouve en bas ! :)

* * *

><p>Drago regarda Hermione en train de se réchauffer près du feu qu'il venait de faire à l'aide de la magie. Installés dans une grotte trouvait non loin de leur lieu d'atterrissage, ils avaient décidés d'un accord commun de se reposer dans ce lieu pour récupérer un peu d'énergie. Le jeune Malefoy redoutait le moment où Hermione aurait de nouveau une crise à cause du poison. Pendant les vacances de Noel, il avait pu voir le fruit de l'invention de sa tante. Tous ces cobayes morts dans le salon de ses parents. Ses parents… Il avait peur pour eux. Voldemort pourrait très bien se venger de l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire devant tous les Mangemorts en tuant ses parents. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer.<p>

« Malefoy, il faut qu'on trouve à manger »

Le jeune Malefoy leva la tête en direction d'Hermione. Elle avait retrouvé quelques couleurs par rapport à tout à l'heure mais des gouttes de sueurs continuaient de perler sur son front et ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop faire d'efforts, Granger… Je vais m'occuper du repas tout seul. »

« Car tu serais capable de retrouver des plantes comestibles dans cette forêt ? » le taquina la jeune femme.

Il constata qu'elle avait raison. Il avait toujours eu les elfes de maison pour lui préparer ses mets préférés et il ne connaissait rien à la vie extérieure.

« En effet… mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la nourriture qu'on trouve dans la forêt ? »

« Je venais souvent ramasser des champignons et des baies avec mes parents quand j'étais plus jeune. Mon grand-père m'emmenait chasser aussi. J'avoue ça ne date pas d'hier mais je pense que j'ai encore quelques connaissances en la matière. »

Ensemble, ils partirent plus profondément dans la forêt à la recherche de nourriture pour le repas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Drago s'arrêta pour contempler la jeune femme. Elle semblait si fragile… Le jeune homme se rappelait qu'elle avait été dans le même état au début de l'année et tout ça par sa faute. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes causes. Il vit ses mains tremblées et craignait une nouvelle crise de la part de la jeune femme.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de m'observer de cette façon, c'est très perturbant ! » lança Hermione tandis qu'elle remplissait son petit panier de bais rouges que Drago n'avait jamais vu.

« Je me prépare au cas où tu es une nouvelle crise dû au poison ! Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue»

« Menteur ! » sourit la jeune femme. « Tout va bien, Malefoy. » le rassura-t-elle.

Le ton de la Gryffondor n'était froid comme à son habitude, il était presque amical. La jeune femme replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, gênée. Drago n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Il savait que la jeune femme se retenait d'éclater en sanglots pourtant elle cachait bien ses sentiments et se montrait même cordiale avec lui alors qu'elle devrait lui crier dessus.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda à voix haute le jeune homme.

« Pardon ? »

Hermione avait interrompu sa cueillette pour jeter un regard perplexe au blond. Celui-ci frotta ses mains, essayant de gagner du temps pour trouver ses mots.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi tu es aussi gentille tout à coup ? Il y a quelques jours, tu m'aurais craché ta haine au visage et je l'avoue, je le comprends tout à fait. »

« Je me suis juste rendue compte que tu n'étais pas si mauvais que je le croyais. Tu es même plutôt bon en fait. Tu m'as sauvé ma vie, tu m'as averti du danger qui m'entourait. Je te dois une fière chandelle, sans toi, je ne serais plus de ce monde. »

« Et pour me remercier, tu veux m'offrir une chandelle ? »

Hermione rigola. Drago aimait bien son rire, il était cristallin C'était un rire entraînant. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que le monde revivait quand elle rigolait, que la guerre n'existait pas, que tout était parfait sur Terre.

« C'est une expression moldue. Elle signifie que je te suis redevable. »

« Drôle d'expression ces moldus » marmonna Drago.

Ils restèrent encore un peu à la recherche de nourriture mais finir par déclarer forfait. L'hiver était encore là laissant peu de place aux plantes de s'épanouir. Le ventre vide, ils s'endormirent près du feu.

҉

Drago se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit. La première fois se fut pour rapprocher Hermione de lui elle était en train de se geler sur place. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, la chaleur de leurs corps les réchauffant l'un et l'autre. Drago se sentait bien, le petit corps d'Hermione contre le sien, son odeur lui chatouillant les narines. La deuxième fois se fut car Hermione faisait une crise. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il fallait juste attendre que ça passe. Il lui avait donnée la main comme les maris font lorsque les femmes sont en train d'accoucher. Drago ne pensait pas qu'Hermione avait une telle poigne en elle, elle avait bien faillit lui briser les doigts ! La dernière fois qu'elle le réveilla dans son sommeil, c'était quelques heures avant leur départ. Elle avait commencé à pleurer et murmurait des mots. « Théodore » revenait souvent, ainsi que « je t'aime ». Ces mots brisèrent le cœur du jeune Malefoy. C'était une réalité qu'on lui mettait beaucoup trop brutalement en face des yeux. Qu'importe les décisions de Théodore, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, Hermione l'aimerait jusqu'à la mort. Telle était la dure vie des âmes-sœurs. Drago regarda les lèvres de la jeune femme blotti dans ses bras. Rien qu'une fois, il voulait les toucher, sentir leur goût sur ses lèvres. Il les posa délicatement, comme un coup de vent. Ce baiser resterait certainement marquer dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Drago ferma les yeux paisiblement et s'endormit tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait les siens. Elle le détailla longuement.

« Je suis désolé Drago. »

Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Jamais. Si le monde avait été différent, le mot « futur » aurait pu exister entre eux mais on sait tous qu'avec des « si » nous ne pouvons changer le monde.

҉

Posté devant l'immense porte d'entrée de Gringotts avec Elisa et Ron, ils étaient près à faire face à leur dernière mission en dehors de Poudlard. Dès celle-ci finit, Harry pourrait retrouver Ginny. L'élu pensa à sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus au Manoir des Malefoy mais avec Drago. Harry ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Cependant, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps, ni la force de s'inquiéter pour sa meilleure amie, il devait trouver la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Ron déguisé en mangemort et lui sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ils s'avancèrent à la suite d'Elisa dans le grand hall.

« Que le carnage commence » souffla Harry Potter.

҉

Drago avait envoyé un Patronus à Dumbledore pour l'avertir de leur prochaine arrivée à Poudlard ainsi que déclarer l'état critique d'Hermione. Un bras soutenant la jeune femme et dans son autre main sa baguette magique, Drago était prêt. Ses décisions allaient enfin se répertorier comme il le voulait sur son destin. Il transplana à Poudlard avec Hermione

҉

« Tu crois qu'Hermione va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas Ron… Je ne sais pas. » répondit la voix songeuse d'Harry Potter.

« En tout cas, la prophétie la concernant va bientôt se boucler. » chuchota Elisa

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes au point cumulant de cette maudite prophétie. Tout repose entre les mains de Théodore maintenant. Hermione a fait sa part du boulot, sans le savoir c'est vrai mais elle l'a fait. Drago aussi d'ailleurs. Il faut maintenant voir si Théo va faire le sien.

« Et son boulot, il consiste à quoi ? »

« A se défaire du lien de Vous-Savez-Qui pour l'amour d'Hermione. »

Harry comprenait mieux la prophétie dès à présent. Les deux Serpentard étaient tombés amoureux d'Hermione, c'était ça la mission de sa meilleure amie. Leurs choix étaient de soit la suivre, soit rejoindre Voldemort. Et cette décision se répercuterait sur la guerre car sans les deux jeunes hommes, le mal l'emporterait sur le bien.

҉

« Hermione ! Par Merlin ! Tu es en vie ! »

Ginny se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, manquant de la faire tomber. Luna et Neville, main dans la main, se rapprochèrent de leurs deux amis attendant leur tour pour enlacer Hermione. En serrant dans ses bras Luna, la Gryffondor nota la présence de Pansy Parkinson devant elle, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard. **Certainement Ron**. Mais Ron n'était pas avec eux et ni à Poudlard. **Ou sont-ils donc passés avec Elisa ? **A peine la question posée mentalement qu'une vive douleur s'empara de sa tête lui faisant positionner ses mains dessus et tombant sur les genoux.

« Pas le temps pour les retrouvailles ! Hermione a besoin d'être soigné de toute urgence ! »

҉

Il n'y avait pas d'antidote… Il n'y avait pas d'antidote… Hermione avait dû faire différents tests pour que l'infirmière découvre quel poison circulait dans ses veines. Les résultats avaient été un échec. Mme Pomfresh n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de cas. Hermione allait mourir. La jeune femme savait qu'elle mourait un jour mais elle s'était attendu à ce qu'elle perde la vie sur le champ de bataille ou quand elle serait une vieille personne, entouré de ses petits-enfants, de ses enfants et de son mari. Elle joignit ses mains, ferma les yeux et se mit à supplier. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle parlait, mais elle avait besoin de croire en quelque chose qui allait la sauver. Mais rien n'y faisait et une nouvelle crise se déclencha.

҉

Hermione pensa à ses parents et à sa grand-mère. Ils n'avaient aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle mourrait sans qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient une fille. Elle mourait orpheline.

҉

Voilà plusieurs heures que Drago feuilletait un gros grimoire de magie en espérant trouver un remède. Son parrain Severus mettait lui aussi la main à la tâche. Si Hermione mourrait, c'était une partie de l'espoir que les gens portaient depuis la résurrection de Voldemort qu'ils perdraient. Pourtant, dans le futur qu'imaginer Drago, il n'y avait que la mort de la jeune femme qui persistait. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, seule Bellatrix devait avoir le remède, et encore, elle n'en avait sans doute pas créé…

҉

Assise sur un banc dans la Grande Salle alors que les élèves s'entraînaient pour les combats à venir, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de songer au baiser de Drago la veille. Il était amoureux d'elle. La jeune femme avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague de sa part or ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait toujours été sincère.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Ginny Weasley en s'installant à côté de sa meilleure amie et en lui prenant la main.

« Oui, enfin, du mieux qu'on peut aller quand on a du poison qui circule dans notre corps… » Répondit tristement Hermione.

« En tout cas, tu devrais arrêter de le regarder de cette manière, tu vas finir par l'abîmer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je parle de Malefoy, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder dans sa direction. »

La discussion s'arrêta quelques minutes entre les deux jeunes femmes, Hermione prenant son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer ce qui c'était passé la veille.

« Drago m'a embrassé »

« Pardon ? Mais c'est une blague ? Tu veux que j'y aille le tuer ? » questionna la petite amie d'Harry Potter, tout à fait sérieuse.

Hermione sourit face à la dernière phrase de sa meilleure amie.

« Non Ginny, ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi songeuse alors ? Je sais que les baisers de Malefoy ne sont pas mauvais mais tout de même ! »

« Il n'y a pas que Malefoy qui me pose problème à vrai dire. »

« Théodore » déduisit Ginny. « Tu devrais arrêter de penser à lui, Hermione. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Il est manipulé par Voldemort, j'en suis sûre ! Il n'est pas maître de son corps et il faut que je trouve un moyen de le libérer du sortilège. »

« Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? »

« Evidemment ! Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire c'est : « Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez faire face à ce léger problème. » Léger problème ? Je pense que nous n'avons pas la même définition de léger ! » commença à s'énerver Hermione.

« Hermione, doucement. » lui intima Ginny en caressant la main de sa meilleure amie. «Je suis là pour toi, nous sommes tous là pour toi. On va finir par trouver une solution. »

« Le problème Ginny, c'est que la solution, il faut la trouver vite. Je n'ai plus que deux jours à vivre. »

Le temps passait trop vite et la mort s'approchait à grand pas.

҉

« Harry Potter est en vie ! Harry Potter est là ! » s'exclama un jeune élève de Poufsouffle.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes, tout le monde mangeait tranquillement. Harry, Elisa et Ron étaient arrivés, en sang, des bouts de verre dans les cheveux et accrochaient à leurs vêtements. Hermione se précipita dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis. Elle pleura à chaude larme. Il n'y avait que leurs présences qui pouvaient la réconforter à cet instant. Subitement, Ron s'affaissa et releva sa chemise. Mme Weasley poussa un cri avant de se précipiter vers son garçon, un énorme bout de verre lui entaillait le ventre.

҉

« Je n'en reviens pas Harry ! Vous avez détruit Gringotts ! »

« Pas entièrement, juste une partie. »

« Et alors vous avez eu l'Horcruxe. »

Harry lui raconta tout. Il lui raconta la manière dont ils étaient rentrés dans la banque sous Polynectar. De leur descente vers les coffres, comment ils s'étaient faits découvert et leur sortie triomphale sur le dos d'un dragon. Hermione aurait pu en rire si Ron n'avait pas été blessé. Maintenant, il était hors de danger. Pansy et Mme Weasley le veillait à présent.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer Harry. » lui conseilla Hermione

« Non » dit-il catégoriquement. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi. Et ne me fais pas tes cachoteries Hermione ! »

Hermione lui raconta à son tour les derniers événements. Elle parla de la destruction d'un des Horcruxes par Luna et Ginny, des plantes de Neville, de la trahison de Théodore, du fait qu'il était possédé par Voldemort, de sa fuite du manoir, de la mort de Dobby et son retour avec Drago puis elle hésita longuement avant de continuer.

« Je vais mourir » conclut-elle devant les yeux ébahis de l'élu.

« Comment ça tu vas mourir ? »

« Bellatrix m'a empoissonné. Personne ne connaît l'antidote. »

C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius qu'Harry pleurait. Il s'était interdit de pleurer dorénavant. Mais Dobby était mort et Hermione allait le suivre dans peu de temps. Sans lui, elle aurait été une élève tout à fait banale, qui aurait été la meilleure élève de sa promotion. Sa vie aurait été parfaite sans lui. Harry prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et tous deux se laissèrent aller. Des fois, pleurer était la seule solution.

҉

« Harry ! Hermione ! » cria une voix d'homme en entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Les deux adolescents se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avachis sur le canapé.

« Oh ! Je vous réveille !? Je suis désolé mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » continua à s'enthousiasmer Remus.

De la joie brillait dans les yeux de Remus Lupin. Hermione avait l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi heureux.

« Tonks a accouché ! Elle a accouché d'un petit garçon ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent avant de prendre dans ses bras l'un des meilleurs amis de son père. La guerre n'apportait pas seulement des mauvaises nouvelles.

« Je veux que tu sois le parrain Harry ! Il n'y aura pas meilleur que toi ! »

« Euh... Tu es sûr ? »

« Bien évidemment Harry ! »

« Et comment s'appelle le bout de choux ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse

« Ted en l'honneur du père de Dora mais elle préfère Teddy. »

« C'est un très bon choix » dit Hermione en souriant.

҉

Les bonnes nouvelles étaient toujours de courte durée durant la guerre. Le lendemain matin, une réunion de l'Ordre eut lieu auquel Harry et Hermione assistèrent, Ron étant encore à l'infirmerie, Pansy toujours à son chevet.

« Des Mangemorts ont été vu à Pré-au-Lard ce matin. » annonça la voix calme de Mr Weasley

« Et que va-t-on faire ? » demanda quelqu'un dans l'assistance

« Nous allons envoyer une équipe pour sécuriser le village et commencer à mettre en place des protections autour de Poudlard. La guerre va commencer. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! » répondit Arthur Weasley

« Il faut évacuer les élèves allant de la première à la cinquième année, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux. Les volontaires des deux autres années pour se joindre à nous pour la bataille mais seulement eux. D'autres s'occuperont d'envoyer des messages aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Ce soir, tout va commencer. » continua Kingsley

Hermione avait peur. C'était le bien contre le mal. Tout se jouerait dans quelques heures. Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira. Cet endroit allait bientôt être recouverts de cadavres.

҉

Minerva avait connu de nombreuses pertes dans sa vie. Elle avait participé à la première guerre et s'apprêtait à participer à la deuxième. Posté dans la cour avec d'autres professeurs et parents d'élèves, elle leva sa baguette en direction des statues et lança son incantation : Piertotum Locomotor. Elles se décrochèrent du mur et se postèrent sur le pont principal de l'école prêt à l'attaque comme une armée qui s'entraînait depuis des mois. Le professeur de Métamorphose sourit, elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça. Elle se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel aussitôt suivit des autres personnes présentes. La barrière de protection tomba sur l'école. C'était tout simplement majestueux.

҉

« Seamus, c'est bon ? » cria Neville sur le pont.

« Encore quelques secondes ! » répondit le jeune de Gryffondor « Là c'est bon ! Surtout n'appuie pas sur le bouton Neville au sinon on saute avec le pont ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Maintenant, il manque plus qu'à attendre ces stupides Mangemorts » déclara Dean Thomas.

҉

Avant d'aller rejoindre, Elisa et d'autres personnes pour aider à évacuer les jeunes élèves, Hermione avait une mission à accomplir. Un crochet dans sa main droite et la coupe dans l'autre, dans quelques secondes, il ne resterait plus que deux Horcruxes à détruire et prévenir Harry de son lien avec Voldemort.

҉

« Dépêchez-vous » ordonna la voix froide d'Elisa Roberts. « On a pas que ça à faire nous ! »

Refugiés dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry était sûr que les élèves ne craignaient rien. Une fois que les Mangemorts seront partis de Pré-au-Lard, ils pourront emprunter le chemin récemment découvert par Neville menant chez Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. Harry vit sa meilleure amie s'approchait et s'affaissait soudainement. Il courut vers elle, près à l'aider mais Elisa l'interrompu.

« Je m'en occupe ! Tu as bien d'autres choses à faire. Après tout, tu es l'élu. Oust Potter ! » dit la jeune Roberts.

Elisa se dirigea vers Hermione et posa la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux avant de lui prendre la main.

« Serre ma main autant que tu as mal. Je suis là, tu n'es pas toute seule. Dans quelques minutes ça ira mieux. »

Elisa fut impressionnée par Hermione Granger. Elle était forte. La personne la plus forte qu'elle n'est jamais rencontrée. Elle pleura et pinça ses lèvres avec ses dents mais ne cria pas. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer les élèves. Elisa caressa doucement la main de la jeune femme une fois la douleur passée. Comme elle aurait aimé être amie avec elle…

҉

Les derniers élèves entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande aux alentours de seize heures, Luna et Ginny en faisant partie. L'Ordre ne retenu pas bien longtemps les Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard, deux des cinq personnes perdirent la vie contre les fidèles de Voldemort, bien plus nombreux. Alastor Maugrey faisait partie des victimes.

҉

Hermione était passée une dernière fois dans sa chambre. Une bouffée de nostalgie la submergea. Elle avait passé six ans de sa vie dans ce dortoir. Même si Harry gagnait cette guerre, elle mourait et ne reviendrait plus jamais ici. Telle était son destin. La jeune femme ouvra le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Son exemplaire de L'histoire de Poudlard y reposait fidèlement. Elle le retira à la recherche du parchemin faisant une paire avec celui que Théodore possédait. Elle murmura la formule et sortit une plume avant de commencer à écrire.

**« Je ne sais pas si tu liras ce message Théodore mais sache que je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours qu'importe les choix que tu fasses. »**

҉

Théodore faisait partit des Mangemorts se trouvant à Pré-au-Lard. Il venait de voir son père tuait de sang-froid l'un des meilleurs aurors que le ministère n'est jamais connu. Le jeune homme s'installa sur l'une des chaises qui étaient dehors et plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches. Il sentit un papier se heurtait à ses doigts et le sortit. C'était le parchemin qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour Noel. Ils s'en étaient de nombreuses fois servies à leur retour à Poudlard pour programmer leurs rendez-vous.

« Que mes sentiments soient sincères… » chuchota Théodore en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin tout en vérifiant que personne ne le regardait.

Un message y figurait, envoyé il y a que quelques minutes. Il n'avait qu'une réponse à la phrase que son âme-sœur lui avait envoyée.

**« Tu ferais mieux de m'oublier Hermione, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux. » **

Pour une fois, Voldemort lui avait laissé le choix de ses mots et de ses actes mais il savait que dans Poudlard, s'il se retrouvait face à Hermione, il n'aurait pas le choix, il devra la tuer.

҉

Un patronus arriva dans la Grande Salle, c'était un lion. Hermione ne savait pas de qui il venait mais le message était très clair. Les Mangemorts étaient rentrés dans Poudlard alors qu'aucune protection n'avait été détruite ! Ils étaient passés par la Cabane Hurlante et le Saule Cogneur n'était plus là pour les arrêter vu qu'il avait été empoisonné par Théodore. C'était la fin.

҉

Harry aurait préféré que Ron et Hermione restent dans la Salle sur Demande avec Tonks et les autres élèves mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait les obliger. Ils étaient bien trop têtus tous les deux. Ginny était à l'abri et c'était déjà un grand soulagement pour lui.

҉

Un bruit d'éclat de verre déclencha l'attaque. Les membres de l'Ordre et les volontaires étaient en majorité présent dans le château. Hermione et Harry faisant partie des personnes qui se situaient dans la Grande Salle. Les premiers sorts verts apparurent suivit par des traînes noires. Hermione inspira et lança son premier sort.

҉

Ginny entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir puis des sorts. Harry se trompait fortement s'l pensait qu'elle resterait là, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui dire que la guerre était finie et que des personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient mortes. Dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle sortirait de cette salle et elle était convaincue que Luna pensait comme elle !

҉

Harry ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Voilà plus d'une heure que les combats avaient commencés. Neville avait réussi à l'avertir qu'il avait fait sauter le pont avec Seamus et Dean et qu'une vingtaine de loups garous étaient morts pendant cet évènement. Le bouclier protégeant Poudlard avait été détruit peu de temps après emmenant à sa suite la présence de Voldemort et de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Pour une fois, Tom Jedusor n'essaya pas de tuer tout de suite Harry mais se dirigea immédiatement vers Dumbledore qui venait de tuer quelqu'un que le jeune n'identifia pas. Harry se souvenait du combat qui avait eu lieu entre les deux mages au Ministère. Le jeune homme s'y revoyait, des sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres étaient lancés. De l'eau éteignant un serpent de feu, des flèches lancées par Voldemort que Dumbledore avait transformé en rose. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Harry se serait assis et aurait regardé le magnifique spectacle qui se présentait devant lui. Puis tout à coup, un sort le ramena à la réalité. Ce sort ne venait pas de Voldemort mais d'un autre Mangemort. Il était vert et arriva dans le dos de Dumbledore qui se préparait à lancer une nouvelle incantation. Le vieil homme tomba, mort. Voldemort tua ensuite le Mangemort, sans même le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait avoir le mérite d'avoir tué Dumbledore et ce n'était pas un de ses adeptes qui allait lui voler ce privilège.

« Je suis Voldemort ! Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! J'ai tué Dumbledore ! Agenouillez-vous devant mon pouvoir. »s'exclama-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans tout l'enceinte de Poudlard, faisant trembler les jeunes élèves toujours présents dans la Salle sur Demande.

Les combats cessèrent aussitôt, tous regardant le corps sans vie de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Les jambes d'Harry acceptèrent enfin de bouger et il se précipita vers le vieil homme. Des larmes lui échappèrent et il cria. Dumbledore était mort…

* * *

><p>Tadam ! Et ouais, c'est la cata à Poudlard et je suis fière de moi ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Certainement à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :D Bisous.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Eh oui, le chapitre est déjà mais j'avais bien dit qu'il serait là avant la fin de mes vacances. J'y ai travaillé toute la nuit, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je suis triste que ce soit fini, super triste. Le premier chapitre de cette fiction représente mon premier sujet d'écriture depuis que je m'étais mise avec mon copain et avec qui j'avais cassé la veille de l'écriture. C'était une sorte de renaissance en fait. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie mais pour poster le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Waouh ! Je n'en reviens pas ! 85 reviews, 16 favoris et 34 followers et un nombre incalculable de vues. Pour certains, ça représente peu or pour moi, c'est tellement ! Je remercie surtout tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un avis sur ma fiction car sans vous, je doute que cette fiction serait un jour terminée. Merci tout de même à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire mes écrits, c'est gentil._

_Bref, je sais qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, des gens me détesteront (Peut-être même un attentat pourrait se faire ?;)) mais n'oubliez pas que j'écris sur un sujet qui concerne la guerre dont il y a évidemment des morts (Je sens que certains paniquent déjà ! x)) C'est mon plus long chapitre et j'en suis assez fière. De plus, il y a la première scène que j'ai eue en tête dans ce chapitre ! Le trouverez-vous ? ) Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture et Bisous, on se retrouvera peut-être pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_Je vous adore !_

_ZiaC_

_PS : Il y a certains passages qui pourraient être un peu gore mais sans plus. _

_Playlist :_

_Love is Battlefield, une reprise de Glee._

_Orchard of Mines de Globus_

_Nothing in my way de Keane_

_Castle of Glass de Linkin Park_

_Blink de Revive_

_Already Over de Red_

_Et tellement d'autres encore…_

* * *

><p>Voldemort regarda de haut Harry Potter. Il avait tué Dumbledore, au tour d'Harry Potter maintenant. Tout le monde le regardait, encore choqué qu'il est vaincu l'un de sorciers les plus puissants.<p>

« Queudver, apporte-moi ce cher Harry Potter ! » ordonna Tom Jedusor, de sa voix dure.

Mais Peter Pettigrow n'exécuta pas l'ordre donné par son maître. Il observa le jeune Potter pendant plusieurs secondes. C'était vrai, il ressemblait énormément à son père et avait bien les yeux de sa mère. A cet instant, il lui rappelait fortement James Potter, pleurant la mort de ses parents. Dumbledore avait dû être une figure paternelle pour Harry. L'animagus vint à regretter ces actes passés. C'était de sa faute si Harry n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître ses parents. De plus, il se remémora le jour où Harry lui avait laissé la vie sauve. C'était un lâche et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait mis à Gryffondor. Peter ne se douta pas et ne s'en douterait jamais d'ailleurs que l'acte qu'il fit resta gravé dans les mémoires de tous. Il leva sa baguette en direction de Voldemort

« Je ne vous obéirai plus dorénavant ! »

Voldemort n'aima pas cet affront soudain et se dirigea dans une colère noire vers Queudver qui était en train d'aider Harry à se relever.

« Comment oses-tu vermine ? »

Tom Jedusor ramassa la baguette que Dumbledore possédait il y a encore quelques instants et la prit en échange de la sienne. Hermione savait qu'elle avait déjà vu cette baguette quelque part. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés dans le bureau du vieil homme, elle avait déjà eu l'impression de l'avoir croisé.

« J'ai trahi mon entourage pour rejoindre votre cause et aujourd'hui c'est terminé ! »

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de voir les yeux de Peter grossirent et devenir rouges avant que quelqu'un ne l'importe loin de cette vision, la main de la personne sur ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il était mort, c'était plus qu'évident. Mais il avait dû connaître une mort tellement plus douloureuse que si on lui avait lancé un Avada Kedavra. Hermione fut impressionné par l'acte de ce traître, il avait affronté sa plus grande peur. Il pouvait considérer qu'il était mort en héros.

҉

Harry regarda le corps de l'ancien meilleur ami de son père. Voldemort lui avait d'abord fait éclater les yeux, arrachait la langue puis tuer par le sortilège « Sectum Sempra ». Le jeune Potter affronta du regard Tom Jedusor. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait qu'il devait mourir. Quelques heures avant, le professeur Rogue lui avait donnée une fiole contenant ses souvenirs. Il les avait regardés avec Dumbledore. Harry s'était senti trahi et perplexe. Rogue était amoureux de sa mère ! Il était amoureux de Lily Potter et tous les actes qu'il avait fait après sa mort, c'était toujours pour elle. Il avait été agent double pour elle. Par contre, Harry se sentait trahi par Dumbledore. Comme l'avait dit Rogue, il avait été élevé comme un porc qu'on préparait à l'abattoir. Il ne savait pas où était son ancien professeur de Potions. Il aurait aimé lui parler, en savoir plus sur sa mère. Mais à cet instant, Harry était prêt à connaître la mort, il n'attendait plus que Voldemort !

« Harry Potter ! Tu es la dernière personne qui peut m'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir de la Terre entière… Après tout, ton amie la Sang-de-Bourbe est hors-jeu dorénavant. Où est-elle d'ailleurs, je voudrai voir sa tête quand tu vas mourir !

Il inspecta la salle à la recherche d'Hermione.

« Serait-elle déjà morte ? Quel dommage ! Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi Harry Potter ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Les personnes présentes dans la salle crièrent, pleurèrent alors que le corps du Survivant tombait au sol. Minerva, Kingsley et Slughorn se dirigèrent vers Voldemort prêts à lui faire payer la mort de Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter. Les combats étaient repartis, Harry s'était battu pour eux, ils devaient lui rendre hommage. Pour cela, ils se battraient jusqu'à leur mort.

҉

Alors que la porte se refermait, Hermione entendit des cris provenir de la Grande Salle. Quelqu'un d'autre était mort. Encore un mort. La guerre n'était remplie que de cadavres, de pertes. Des larmes commencèrent à couler tandis qu'elle leva la tête, pensant se retrouver face à Drago et s'apprêtant à l'enlacer. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à crier mais fut interrompu par un geste auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Théodore lui fit signe de se taire, un doigt sur la bouche et sa baguette pointant dans la direction de la jeune femme.

« Ne crie pas s'il te plaît… » Supplia le jeune homme. « J'ai un peu de répit pour l'instant, il faut juste que tu fasses ce que je te demande. »

« Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? » répliqua sèchement la Gryffondor

« Hermione, je sais que tu connais la vérité, tu sais que je ne suis pas moi-même. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me dire que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

« Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance. Voldemort vient de tuer Harry Potter donc l'un de ses Horcruxes. Le lien que j'ai avec lui vient d'être un peu détraqué mais va revenir dans peu de temps. Il faut que tu m'embrasses ! »

« Quoi ? »

Devant l'air ébahi de la jeune femme, Théodore soupira et s'approcha d'elle. Il la fit lâcher sa baguette de force et prit son visage entre les mains.

« Ne me touche pas ! » se révolta la jeune femme

Pour toute réponse, Théodore s'empara des lèvres de son âme-sœur. Ce baiser, ce simple baiser allait rompre son lien avec Voldemort. C'était toujours la même chose, tous les matins et tous les soirs, au repas, un élève de Serpentard glissait une potion le liant toujours à Voldemort mais l'effet de celle-ci disparaissait dès qu'il embrassait Hermione. Un plan avait toujours une faille et par chance, de celle-ci Voldemort n'était pas au courant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'il perdait le contact avec Théodore mais par de quelle manière. Leur amour était si pur qu'aucune potion de ce genre ne pouvait les séparer. Quand il avait enlevé Hermione, il était sous l'effet de la potion étant donné qu'il venait de sortir de table. Et tout cela, il l'avait compris quelques minutes après avoir envoyé son message à Hermione !

Au contact des lèvres Théodore, les doutes d'Hermione partirent immédiatement. C'était bien lui, c'était son Théo. Elle entoura la taille du jeune homme de ses jambes et leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle. Ils auraient pu faire l'amour dans ce placard mais ils s'arrêtèrent tout de même. La guerre était en train de se dérouler juste à côté d'eux. Théodore se sépara à regret d'Hermione et ramassa leurs deux baguettes avant de rendre la sienne à son âme-sœur.

« J'ai un plan Hermione, mais il faut que tu fasses confiance, ok ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête encore trop surprise par ce rebondissement.

« Je t'aime Hermione. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Dans un dernier baiser, Théodore s'échappa, retournant sur le champ de bataille. Hermione se demanda si grâce aux baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger, le poison était parti. Elle en eut bien vite la réponse, une crise démarra… Leur lien effaçait seulement les problèmes mentaux, psychologiques pas des problèmes physiques. Il y avait une autre chose dont Hermione était certaine, c'était que Théodore n'était pas au courant qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

҉

Voilà plusieurs minutes que Théodore était sortie du placard où il avait laissé Hermione. A quelques couloirs de la cachette de la jeune femme, il se fit violemment plaqué contre un mur. Il vit un poing prendre la direction de son visage mais l'évita de justesse. Il repoussa son combattant contre le mur opposé.

« Tu es complètement dingue Drago ! »

Le dit Drago se releva aussitôt prêt à se battre comme un Moldu avec Théodore.

« Tu oses te pavaner tranquillement dans Poudlard alors que tu as vendu Hermione ! Tu es vraiment un connard ! »

Théodore l'évita de nouveau.

« Malefoy, arrête de te battre contre moi, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien ! »

« Tu insinues quoi ? Que je ne suis pas assez fort pour me battre contre toi ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Je me retrouve face au grand Théodore Nott, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je dois faire une courbette en ta présence ? demanda-t-il ironiquement tout en s'exécutant. Comment oses-tu te regarder dans une glace le matin ?

Les paroles de l'héritier Malefoy ne touchèrent point Théodore. Il n'en avait que faire des dires de son ancien meilleur ami. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était protéger Hermione et si Drago était trop idiot pour le comprendre, il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Un Stupéfix suffirait largement.

҉

Quand Harry ouvra les yeux, il reconnut immédiatement ses parents et son parrain. Ils étaient sa famille et ils étaient enfin réunis tous les quatre.

« Maman » dit-il en tendant sa main vers sa mère qui la recueillit.

Harry pouvait toucher ses parents, sentir leur parfum. Sa mère et son père le prirent dans ses bras. Leur étreinte durant peu pour Harry, ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper ensemble.

« Harry »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son parrain et le prit aussi dans ses bras. Suite à ces retrouvailles, Harry prit le temps d'inspecter le lieu. Il se croyait à King Cross mais tout était d'un blanc immaculé.

« On est au paradis ? » demanda l'élu.

« Non Harry » lui répondit la voix douce de James Potter. « Tu es entre la vie et la mort. »

« Comment ? » s'étonna le jeune homme

Derrière le dos de Sirius, une lumière mêlant le jaune et le blanc apparut. Sous l'intensité, Harry ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Dumbledore, souriant devant lui.

« Mon cher Harry, tu as été l'un des plus courageux enfants que j'ai rencontré dans ma longue existence. Pourtant ta tâche est loin d'être finir. Il te reste à vivre une longue vie de bonheur. Mais pas auprès des morts, auprès des vivants. Il ne faut pas que tu tardes, Hermione Granger a besoin de toi. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« En te tuant, commença Lily Potter, Voldemort a détruit le Horcruxe, pas toi. »

« Donc, je suis encore vivant ? »

« Oui Harry et il est l'heure pour toi de retourner auprès de tes amis. »

La pièce commença à disparaître, les corps de ses parents, de son parrain et de Dumbledore flottant dans le vide.

« On se reverra ? »

« Oui, mon chéri. Et sache que nous sommes dans ton cœur pour toujours. »

Les corps se dirigèrent vers le haut, devenant des ombres avant de disparaître totalement. Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux dans le monde des vivants.

҉

Ron eut beaucoup de mal à déplacer le corps d'Harry. Tout en gardant la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et sur son meilleur ami, il avait dû traîner son corps jusqu'à un placard pour le mettre à l'abri. Il trouva Hermione, les yeux fermés, accroupi contre le mur, prête à s'évanouir. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient dans un état critique et Ronald était complètement désemparé. Heureusement, Pansy arriva à sa rescousse et s'occupa d'Hermione.

҉

Pendant la fuite des élèves par le passage secret, Ginny et Luna en profitèrent pour sortir de la Salle sur Demande afin de se joindre aux combats. Elles croisèrent plusieurs personnes qu'elles connaissaient dont Colin Crivey, son corps étendu au sol et sa baguette non loin. Le couloir était un lieu fréquemment utilisé. Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent donc de cacher le corps du jeune garçon derrière une statue pour qu'il ne soit pas abîmé et qu'il puisse être rendu à ses parents après ce carnage. Peu avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, elles rencontrèrent Drago et Elisa, courant dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous foutez là ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprêtent à sortir, s'il vous voit, il vous tuera. »

Elisa ouvra la porte du placard et tous les quatre s'engouffrèrent dedans.

« Sache Malefoy que je ne suis pas une lâche ! » cria Ginny en essayant de sortir mais Drago l'en empêcha « Je veux me battre ! »

« Ton petit ami vient de mourir ! On a perdu cette guerre ! » répliqua Drago

« Tu te trompes Malefoy, je suis en vie et plus que prêt à me battre ! »

Harry se tenait debout, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ginny fonça dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils arriveraient à battre Voldemort.

҉

« Donc, on est d'accord ? Elisa, Ginny et Luna, vous retournez dans les couloirs à la recherche du moindre ennemi. Ron et Pansy, vous vous occupez de tuer Nagini avec les crochets de Basilic ! Malefoy, tu restes là pour protéger Hermione et je m'occupe de Voldemort, ok ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord Harry ! » protesta Hermione

« Hermione, dans ta situation, tu ne peux plus te battre ! »

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il l'embrassa sur le front tandis que le reste des jeunes sorciers filait.

« Potter attend ! »

Hermione toujours contre le mur, Drago se dirigea dans la direction du Survivant.

« Je me suis trompé sur le poison de ma tante. Hermione va mourir dans quelques heures, dans la fin de soirée avec un peu de chance… » chuchota le jeune homme

« Comment tu sais cela ? »

« Regarde son cou »

Harry obéit et inspecta le cou de sa meilleure amie. Il tournait sur le bleu. Il regarda le reste de son visage. Elle était tellement pâle.

« Nous n'avons pas de remède » se lamenta Harry

« Je sais »

« On trouvera une solution, il y a toujours une solution à tout. On s'occupe de Voldemort et après d'Hermione. »

Harry Potter fila, la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos.

҉

Ron voulut intervenir dans ce combat peine perdu mais Pansy l'en empêcha. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent le serpent. Avec désolation, Ronald Weasley vit le corps de Remus Lupin et Tonks tombaient au combat. Teddy Lupin était devenu un orphelin.

҉

La tête d'Hermione sur son épaule et la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, Drago attendait. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore résisté mais il se préparait au pire.

҉

Ginny, Luna et Elisa décidèrent de se séparer à un croisement de couloir. La jeune Roberts avançait sur la pointe des pieds en direction des bruits de gravas qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus loin. Le mur venait de s'écrouler et de la fumée l'empêchait de voir correctement. Elle perçut des toussotements. Finalement, elle se retrouva avec une personne en face d'elle, sa baguette pointant sur elle et réciproquement.

« Elisa ? »

Le jeune homme la reconnut tandis qu'Elisa eut du mal à savoir qui était la personne en face d'elle. Elle analysa la voix et sut qui était là avec elle.

« Théodore ? »

« Par Merlin ! Elisa, tu vas bien ! »

Théodore Nott baissa sa baguette alors qu'Elisa gardait la sienne pointait sur lui.

« C'est vraiment moi Elisa, je ne suis plus contrôlé ! » dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Et comment je pourrais le savoir ? »

« Je sais où se trouve Hermione, elle est dans un placard. Si j'étais vraiment contrôlé par Tu-Sais-Qui, il m'aurait ordonné de la tuer sur le champ. »

Elisa baissa légèrement sa garde.

« J'ai un plan pour arrêter le Maître mais il faut que tu avertisses Potter que je suis dans son camp mais seulement lui. »

« Et si c'était un piège ? Je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! »

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de te montrer que je suis moi, c'est vrai. La vie est remplie de risques, je te demande de me faire confiance cette fois-ci. Prend le risque au nom de notre ancienne amitié ! Une fois que j'aurais exécuté ma part du contrat, j'enverrai un Patronus à Potter pour lui expliquer la démarche à faire. On va la gagner cette guerre ! »

« Je le ferai maintenant vas-t-en. Ginny et Luna ne vont pas tarder. »

Le jeune homme s'enfuit tandis qu'Elisa exécutait son Patronus afin qu'il porte le message à Harry. Théodore sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer la formule, elle lui faisait confiance et lui, il ne devait pas la trahir.

҉

**« Si tu croises Théodore, ne le tue pas. Il a un plan et je lui fais confiance. Je te demande d'en faire de même pour moi. Dans peu de temps, tu recevras un Patronus de sa part, je te demande de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. »**

҉

Voldemort venait de repousser ses trois combattants quand Théodore se présenta à lui.

« Maître… » dit-il cérémonieusement. « Voilà des heures que le combat dur, nous devrions laisser du repos à nos hommes. La guerre est gagnée d'avance sans Potter. Avec un peu de chance, la plupart des combattants adverses voudront rejoindre vos rangs. »

Tom Jedusor se retourna vers son bras droit, menaçant.

« Je dois avouer que c'est une très bonne idée, Théodore. »

L'homme à tête de serpent leva sa baguette au ciel et lança un sort. Sa marque des ténèbres apparut avant que sa voix ne résonne dans toute l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« Il est temps de nous rejoindre, vous vous êtes battus avec force. Vous serez des alliés redoutables dans l'ascension de mon pouvoir dans le monde des Sorciers et des Moldus. Rejoignez-moi. »

Sur ces belles paroles, les Mangemorts et Voldemort disparurent.

҉

Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de rester dans ce placard à ne rien faire. Elle décida de se lever et d'aider ses amis. Seulement, Drago essaya de l'en empêcher.

« Non, Granger, tu ne vas aller nulle part ! »

« Je suis désolé Drago. »

Hermione trouvait qu'elle s'excusait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Elle lança un sort sur le jeune blond qui le fit tomber sur son arrière train et sortit de ce placard miteux tandis que la voix de Voldemort résonnait dans Poudlard.

҉

**« Potter, emmène tes troupes vers la zone où se trouve les plantes carnivores de Neville Londubat. Je te l'accorde, se sera un véritable carnage mais c'est pour la bonne cause. » **

Harry regarda attentivement le Patronus en face de lui. C'était une loutre, comme le Patronus d'Hermione. Harry eut alors une certitude, il avait décidé de faire confiance à Théodore Nott.

҉

Hermione rentra aussitôt dans la Grande Salle où des files de blessés attendaient d'être soignés par des professionnels mais aussi par des volontaires. Dans l'une des files, elle reconnut Neville Londubat, une horrible cicatrice barrant sa joue droite et la tête en sang. Elle voulut prendre de ses nouvelles mais elle n'avait pas le temps, elle devait trouver Harry. Ce fut au moment où il reçut le Patronus qu'elle le trouva enfin. Dans peu de temps aurait lieu un conseil pour avertir tout le monde du plan à venir mais Hermione, elle, serait déjà sur le terrain. Il fallait tuer Nagini. Elle regarda attentivement chaque trait de visages des morts qui étaient étendu à même le sol, elle reconnut Tonks et Remus. Aucune larme ne sortit de ses yeux, elle avait déjà beaucoup trop pleuré.

҉

« Où comptez-vous aller comme cela, Miss Granger ? » interpréta Fred Weasley digne du ton strict de Minerva McGonagall.

La jeune femme sursauta et sourit quand il découvrit le visage de Fred. Malgré le sang et la crasse qui figuraient sur ces vêtements et son visage, le jeune homme ne perdait pas son sourire faceur.

« Où est George ? » demanda innocemment la jeune femme afin de changer de discussion.

« Avec Verity, elle a été blessé lors des combats. Et toi alors, tu réponds à ma question ? «

« Je vais tuer Nagini. »

Fred rigola.

« Avec une simple baguette et toute seule ? Tu ne manques pas de courage ! »

« Je suis forte ! » protesta la jeune femme

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à passer son chemin quand Fred lui parla de nouveau.

« Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, tout le monde est au courant pour cette histoire avec Nott maintenant. Comment tu le vis cette trahison ? Il paraît que c'est ton âme-sœur en plus de tout cela… »

« J'ai confiance en Théodore. »

« C'est beau de croire en un amour aussi pur que celui des âmes-sœurs. J'aimerai vivre la même chose avec une femme. »

« Tu trouveras l'amour Fred, j'en suis certaine… »

Le jeune homme haussa la tête, peu convaincu. Hermione lui sourit une dernière fois avant de continuer son chemin. Cependant, elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, le mur à côté d'elle tanguant dangereusement. Elle eut le temps d'entendre Fred criait avant d'être projetée contre le mur voisin. Quand elle se releva, Hermione cria le nom du jeune homme mais avec toute la fumée que la chute du mur avait dégagée, elle ne voyait rien. Finalement, toutes les poussières retombèrent et Hermione put voir le corps de Fred, baignant dans son propre sang, les yeux vides de toute lueur de vie. Mme Weasley sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle à l'entente de ce raffut et cria quand elle aperçut le corps sans vie de son fils. Hermione regarda bouche bée la scène tandis que quelqu'un se précipitait vers elle pour voir comment elle allait.

҉

Les troupes de Voldemort étaient toutes réunis près de la zone des plantes carnivores. Théodore sourit, il suffisait juste aux alliés d'Harry Potter de pousser un peu les Mangemorts dans cette direction pour que les plantes n'en fassent qu'une bouchée.

҉

Tous acclamèrent la réapparition d'Harry Potter et obéirent à ses ordres. Le bien était prêt à livrer sa dernière bataille contre le mal et à gagner cette guerre qui avait duré bien trop longtemps. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Voldemort aurait une sacrée surprise en voyant Harry Potter déboulait devant ses yeux. Harry se fit une promesse, c'est lui qui tuerait ce qui était autrefois un homme.

҉

Avec une certaine détermination, Hermione avait réussi à faire flancher ses amis pour qu'elle participe à la dernière bataille. De toute façon, elle en avait plus pour longtemps, elle le sentait et le voyait. Elle était encore plus pâle que Blanche-neige et son cou était d'un bleu intense comme si quelqu'un l'avait étranglé.

҉

Les sorts fusèrent tous en même temps en direction des alliés de Voldemort, certains tombèrent, d'autres les évitèrent de justesse. Hermione vit Molly Weasley se battre férocement contre la folle et dangereuse Bellatrix Lestrange, George tua Yaxley avec Lee Jordan, Dean et Neville massacrèrent plusieurs loups garous, Elisa tua le père de Théodore Nott. Les centaures se mêlèrent aussi à ce chaos total écrasant de leurs sabots tous les Mangemorts qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Hermione constata que les fantômes de Poudlard, les elfes de maisons, tous étaient là pour défendre la noble cause d'Harry Potter.

« Pour Harry Potter ! » cria soudainement Arthur Weasley dévasté par la mort de l'un de ses fils.

Les Mangemorts prirent la fuite et comme l'avait deviné Théodore, foncèrent droit vers le piège mis en place par Neville quelques jours plus tôt. Les plantes se firent un choix d'arracher les membres de toutes les personnes qui osaient s'approcher trop près d'elle. Voldemort était désemparé dans toute cette folie. Il tourna la tête vers le visage satisfait de Théodore Nott.

« Toi ! » cria-t-il en pointant la baguette de Dumbledore sur lui.

Hermione reconnut afin cette mystérieuse baguette. Elle l'avait vu dans le livre que Théodore lui avait prêté au début de l'année, le conte des Trois Frères. La Baguette de Sureau…. Voldemort en était maintenant le maître, il était imbattable.

« Je vais te tuer espèce de sal traître ! » s'exclama-t-il en lançant un sort de la mort sur le jeune homme qui l'évita de justesse.

Tom Jedusor s'apprêta à se transporter en volant vers sa direction mais fut interrompu par l'apparition d'Harry Potter devant lui, retirant la cape d'invisibilité de son corps.

« Toi ! Mais je t'ai tué ! Tu es mort ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Voldemort avait peur. Ces plans étaient détruits un par un sans qu'il puisse arranger quelque chose. Des gosses de 17 ans étaient en train de le battre ! Lui ! Le grand Voldemort ! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

« Eh bien non mon cher Tom ! Je suis là, face à vous ! Alors Tom, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver une deuxième fois devant la personne qu'on a tenté de tuer deux fois ? »

Hermione ne suivi pas la suite de leur conversation. Elle était trop concentrée à regarder son ancien professeur de Potions se dirigeait en direction de Nagini, un crochet de Basilic dans la main. Le serpent était à la poursuite de Pansy et Ron qui tentaient de s'éloigner très loin de ce reptile tout en tuant des Mangemorts au passage. Seulement, le serpent se retourna et attaqua Rogue, à plusieurs reprises. Hermione crut lire le prénom de « Lily » sur ses lèvres mais n'en était pas sûre puisqu'au même moment elle avait lancé un sortilège à un loup-garou qui s'apprêtait à lui arracher la gorge. Pansy et Ron tombèrent dans leur course, le serpent s'apprêta à sauter vers ses proies. Cependant, une épée le trancha en deux et il disparût dans un nuage de poussière. Théodore tenait maladroitement l'épée de Gryffondor dans ses mains. Hermione fut tellement soulagée qu'elle en baissa sa garde. Dolohov en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège de la mort. Hermione vit le sort prendre sa direction et ferma les yeux. Trois, Deux, Un… Le sort ne vint pas, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Elisa tuait le Mangemort. Hermione baissa les yeux et cria. Drago Malefoy était à ses pieds, mort. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle. Jamais Hermione n'oublierait cet acte d'amour. Elisa le prit dans ses bras tandis que Mme Malefoy accourait auprès de son fils. Toutes les deux pleurèrent mais Hermione se retourna vers Harry qui continuait de se battre contre Voldemort. Elle ravala ses larmes. Elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer une fois morte.

« Je suis en possession de la baguette de Sureau, je suis invincible ! »

Pourtant, Hermione put entendre le craquement provenant de sa baguette tandis qu'il lançait une multitude de sorts sur Harry Potter. Alors, la jeune femme se souvenu de la première qu'elle était entrée chez Ollivander. **« La baguette choisit son sorcier, Miss Granger. Assassiné quelqu'un ne vous donne aucun droit sur la baguette, il faut la mériter. »** A l'époque, Hermione n'avait pas compris ses paroles, elle avait juste été effrayée -parler de meurtre à une enfant de douze ans était peu recommandé.- Et en cet instant, elle l'était toujours. Elle était la maîtresse de la Baguette de Sureau.

« Harry ! Tu peux le vaincre ! Il n'est pas le possesseur de la baguette ! » cria-t-elle

L'élu sembla reprendre confiance en lui et lança son habituel sort de Désarmement tandis que Voldemort lançait le sortilège de la mort. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Le soleil était en train de disparaître laissant place à la lumière des sorts et des étoiles pour éclairer les personnes présentes. Les deux sorts s'étaient rencontrés à un milieu quasi parfait. Avec habilité, les deux combattants bougèrent leurs baguettes, se déplacèrent, tous gestes étaient bons pour déstabilisés son adversaire. Finalement, le sort de Voldemort se retourna contre lui tandis que celui d'Harry le désarma. Dû à ses entraînements intensifs pour parfaire son jeu d'Attrapeur, Harry Potter attrapa sans difficulté la baguette qu'il tendit fièrement en hauteur. Le corps de Voldemort tomba lourdement sur le sol. C'était fini… La guerre était finie.

Hermione commença à se précipiter vers le corps de Drago mais elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Sa tête tournait, tous ses membres craquaient. La jeune femme tomba, ses genoux et ses mains la retenant de s'aplatir contre le sol. Elle commença à cracher du sang puis une chose noire visqueuse sortit de sa bouche. Le poison était en train d'agir, il la tuait. Elle allait mourir alors que le bien venait de l'emporter. Théodore et Ginny se précipitèrent vers elle suivit par Ron et Harry.

« Elle va mourir Harry ! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! » s'époumona Ron

Harry était paniqué, la situation lui échappait totalement !

« Je peux la sauver « avoua quelqu'un derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Elisa, droite comme un I.

« Comment ça tu peux la sauver !? Mais fais-donc ! » s'énerva Théodore

« J'ai besoin d'une chose pour la sauver au sinon, ça ne marchera jamais. »

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » pleurnicha Ginny, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« D'un objet concernant votre véritable rencontre. La première fois que vous vous êtes parlé. » dit-elle, sérieusement.

Théodore réfléchit longuement, trop longuement pour Harry. Un objet qui représentait leur véritable rencontre ? Le jeune Nott se rappelait de la première fois qu'il avait parlée à Hermione, c'était pour lui demander une plume… La plume ! Il sortit d'abord de sa poche le parchemin puis la plume qu'il lui avait emprunté ce jour-là dans la Bibliothèque au début de l'année et qu'il n'avait jamais rendu.

« Cette plume… Elle est la raison pour laquelle on s'est parlé la première fois avec Hermione. »

« C'est parfait » déclara la jeune Roberts. « Maintenant écartez-vous, j'ai besoin de toute la place ! »

Elisa retourna Hermione et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. La baguette de la blonde atterrit à côté de sa main gauche qui était posé sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Soulmate » murmura Elisa.

La jolie blonde revit tous les moments forts de la vie d'Hermione. En fait, c'était souvent des moments avec Théodore mais elle en trouva aussi avec ses amis ou encore avec sa famille. Des faisceaux de lumière entourèrent les deux jeunes femmes sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda Ron

« Elle se sacrifie » annonça Théodore.

Une unique larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme. D'habitude, il ne pleurait pas. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune Roberts commencèrent à voler autour d'elle.

« Ma vie contre la sienne…. Ma vie contre la sienne… Ma vie contre la sienne. » récitait-elle

Elisa utilisait une magie très ancienne que peu de personnes pouvaient voir de leurs yeux vivants. Elle faisait un mélange de la magie sacrée des âmes-sœurs avec de la magie noire. Finalement, après de longues secondes, une petite lumière bleue sortit d'Hermione pour rentrer dans Elisa. Le sort s'arrêta aussitôt, Elisa tombant à côté d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci se réveillait avec une grande inspiration. Théodore la prit immédiatement dans ses bras comme-ci il voulait la protéger de toutes ses pertes, de ses sacrifices. Théodore regarda une dernière fois le corps de son ancienne meilleure amie avant de partir du champ de bataille, Hermione dans ses bras. Si Drago n'était pas mort, elle n'aurait jamais fait ce sacrifice…

҉

Le bilan de la bataille fut bien léger par rapport aux vies perdues dues aux tortures et aux meurtres exécutés par les Mangemorts. En reprenant les rênes du Ministère, Kingsley tomba sur un nombre total de morts inimaginable. Des veuves, des veufs, des orphelins. Tant de vies détruites à cause des désirs d'un homme. De nombreuses cellules psychologiques furent installées dans le Monde Sorcier dans tout l'Angleterre. Hermione se reconstruisait petit à petit. Ce n'était pas facile. La première chose qu'elle fit le lendemain de la guerre, se fut de retrouver ses parents et sa grand-mère. Elle dût ensuite assister aux funérailles d'Elisa Roberts, Drago Malefoy, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley et tant d'autres encore. Elle garderait à jamais en mémoire les sacrifices des anciens meilleurs amis de Théodore en mémoire.

Plus de deux ans que la guerre était finie, les bâtiments étaient reconstruits mais combien de temps faudrait-il pour les victimes de la guerre pour reconstruire leur vie ? _**Toute leur vie**_ pensa Hermione. La brune regarda son petit ventre.

« Théodore, je suis enceinte… »

C'était déjà un bon début pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

End

* * *

><p><em>J'ai envie de pleurer, c'est affreux ! J'ai fini ma première fiction ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien ! C'était une merveilleuse petite aventure de poster ma fiction sur ce site !<em>

_Je vous adore et peut-être à bientôt,_

_ZiaC_

_PS : Finalement, je ne sais pas si je vais faire un épilogue. Si vous en voulez un, dîtes le moi par review avec les informations que vous vous voudriez savoir si les personnages !_

Réponse review anonyme :

mama : J'espère la suite t'aura plu et aura répondu à tes attentes, merci d'avoir suivit cette fiction ! xoxo


	22. Epilogue

_Bonsoir ! _

_Comment allez-vous ? _

_Je vous l'accorde, cet épilogue est bien court ! Mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement ! Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire une suite malgré que sache les évènements futurs des personnages ! Enfin voilà, je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas !  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em>17 ans plus tard (2014)<em>

Hermione et Théodore avaient pris leur journée pour accompagner leurs enfants à la gare King Cross. L'ancienne Gryffondor travaillait dorénavant au Ministère après avoir intensément travaillé dans les associations qu'elle avait créé avec son âme-sœur après la guerre. Théodore avait quant à lui prit la direction de la médecine. Il était reconnu dans le monde entier pour avoir soigné des maléfices lancés par les Mangemorts comme par exemple celui qu'avait reçu Neville Londubat au niveau de son œil droit, lui faisant perdre la vue.

Tous les deux, ils avaient rapidement formé une famille ensemble. Enfin, c'était surtout la décision de Théodore. N'ayant pas eu une vraie famille durant son adolescence, il avait très vite éprouvé l'envie d'en former une avec Hermione et celle-ci avait accepté.

A vingt-cinq ans, ils étaient mariés et avaient déjà leurs deux enfants : Elora et Jason Nott. Elora ressemblait à son père. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lisses et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, elle avait chaviré plus d'un cœur au grand daim de son père ! Jason avait pris les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère. Plus discret que sa sœur qui pétillait à chaque instant de la journée. Hermione avait longuement réfléchi sur les prénoms de ses enfants. Ses parents, ses amis, tous essayaient de lui conseiller des prénoms mais Hermione voulait que ça soit sa décision. Puis, elle se souvenu du jour où elle avait recherché la signification des prénoms dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Hermione voulait dire « soldat » tandis que Théodore voulait dire « don du ciel ». Ces deux prénoms étaient tous les deux grecs et la jeune femme s'était donc donné la mission de trouver un prénom grec pour sa petite fille. Théodore était alors tombé sur le prénom Elora et un coup cœur s'était formé pour les deux âmes-sœurs. La signification correspondait tout à fait, elle était **la lumière** de leur vie. La deuxième fois qu'Hermione tomba enceinte, elle l'avait annoncé à Théodore alors qu'il lisait sur l'ordinateur la légende de Jason et de la Toison d'Or.

Hermione ferma la porte à clef. Ils vivaient dans une petite maison dans la campagne aux alentours de Londres à la façon des Moldus. Les parents d'Hermione vivaient à un paquet de maison de chez eux, la maison d'enfance de l'ancienne Gryffondor ayant été détruite pendant la guerre.

Un portoloin en forme de râteau les attendait un peu plus loin dans leur jardin.

« Vous êtes prêts les enfants ? » demanda Hermione

Ensemble, ils arrivèrent dans une rue situait à quelques mètres de la gare. Elora prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la gare qu'elle prenait pour rejoindre Poudlard et commençait sa quatrième année.

Tenant son fils de 11 ans par la main, Théodore vérifia une dernière fois qu'aucun Moldu ne les regardait et se dirigea vers ce fameux mur 9 ¾ suivit de près par sa femme et sa fille de 15 ans. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'arriver que quelqu'un les interpella.

« Théodore ! Hermione ! Enfin vous voilà ! « s'exclama Ginny qui s'avançait vers eux, sa petite Lily intimidait par tout ce monde ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.

« Maman, je vais rejoindre des amis, je vous retrouve après ! » dit Elora avant de s'éloigner vers un groupe de filles de son âge après avoir salué de la main Ginny et Harry Potter.

« Alors ce grand garçon est prêt à rentrer à Poudlard ? » demanda Hermione en caressant les cheveux de James Potter, le fils aîné d'Harry et Ginny.

« Lui, oui » répondit en souriant Harry « Mais sa sœur et son frère ne veulent pas le laisser partir sans qu'il les emmène » dit-il en indiquant Albus et Lily qui se prononçaient sur quelle maison James serait réparti.

« Je vous dis que je serai à Gryffondor ! Gryffondor est la maison des plus forts ! » s'énerva le garçon de 11 ans.

« Non ! Non ! » commença à rigoler la petite rousse. « Tu finiras à Serpentard, la maison des lâches ! »

Hermione sentit Théodore se crispait légèrement avant de se détendre. Les enfants gardaient cette image de la rivalité entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, Ronald en rajoutant une couche lors des repas qu'ils organisaient. Pourtant, d'après Elora, cette rivalité avait pris fin quelques années après la guerre, tous se seraient soutenus pour remonter la pente.

Lily et Albus rigolèrent tandis que James se mit à leur courir après faisant sourire leurs parents.

« Ron et Pansy ne sont toujours pas arrivés ? » questionna Théodore en inspectant la gare.

« Tu connais Ron, il a surement dû les mettre en retard encore une fois ! »

« Sache ma chère sœur que je ne suis jamais en retard ! » se défendit Ronald Weasley en arrivant avec sa femme et sa fille qui faisait son entrée elle aussi à Poudlard cette année.

« Alors Rose, pas trop inquiète pour cette rentrée ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! De toute manière, je sais que je vais finir à Serpentard !

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi jeune fille ! »

« Papa, il faut que tu le reconnaisses, je ressemble bien plus à maman qu'à toi ! Je suivrai donc ses traces ! »

« Ah oui ? Mais si tu finis à Serpentard, sache que ton gentil papa ne sera plus là pour t'acheter les bonbons que tu aimes tant ! »

« Maman » commença la petite fille en se retournant vers Pansy et lui tira une manche de son chemisier « Papa il veut plus m'acheter de bonbons… »

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire ma chérie ! Maintenant, je vais t'accompagner mettre ta valise dans un compartiment avec James !

« Tu devrais y aller toi aussi, Jason, Pansy t'aidera à ranger ta valise. »

Mais le garçon de 11 ans resta à sa place, s'accrochant à la main de son père.

« Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard » murmura le garçon.

Hermione se tourna, surprise pas la phrase de son petit garçon. Jamais il n'avait refusé d'aller à Poudlard, il devait être certainement le premier enfant à refuser une telle chose. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'accroupit devant son fils et lui prit le menton dans un geste tendre tandis qu'Harry et les autres laissèrent Théodore et Hermione avec leur fils.

« Pourquoi mon chéri ne veux-tu pas aller à Poudlard ? Je t'assure que tu vas énormément t'amuser et tu pourras enfin utiliser la baguette que nous avons achetée cet été ! »

« Ta maman a raison Jason… » ajouta Théodore en se baissant lui aussi.

« Mais je ne veux pas vous quitter… »

« Jason, qu'elle est la vraie raison de ce refus ? Hier encore tu te faisais une joie d'aller à Poudlard ! »

« Eh bien, je ne veux plus y aller ! » s'importa Jason

« Pourquoi tout d'un coup refuses-tu d'y aller ? » persista Hermione, désorienté par le changement d'attitude de son fils.

Des petites perles d'eau commencèrent à couler sur les joues rebondies du garçonnet.

«Et si je finis à Serpentard ? Tonton Ron le dit souvent, c'est une mauvaise maison ! Ils sont loin d'avoir la bravoure des lions ! Et moi je ne veux pas qu'on me traite de lâche. »

Hermione sourit, soulagée et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

« N'écoute pas les sottises de tonton Ronald, mon chéri. Il dit ça pour énerver ta tante Pansy qui a été à Serpentard. »

« J'ai été moi aussi répartie à Serpentard durant ma scolarité, commença Théodore en prenant la place de sa femme auprès de son fils et avalant sa salive comme-ci il était prêt à révéler un secret. Et mon meilleur ami aussi. C'est une très bonne maison qui met surtout en avant des qualités telles que la ruse, l'ambition, l'intelligence et la détermination. Si ta mère n'avait pas été aussi têtue, elle aurait pu finir dans cette maison ! »

Hermione ne dit rien face à la remarque de son mari, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya les larmes de Jason.

« Si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien à Poudlard, envoie nous une lettre ou va voir ta sœur. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, tu verras, tu te feras de nombreux amis. Et la cuisine est bien meilleur que celle de ton père » dit-elle en échangeant un regard complice avec Théodore.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda l'ancien Serpentard

Le garçonnet hôcha la tête avec conviction, prit la main de son père et sa mère et ils se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express.

Après avoir rejoint Pansy et les enfants dans le compartiment, les trois adultes ressortirent.

« Maman, je te présente mon mentor à Poudlard » annonça Elora en s'avançant avec Teddy Lupin et une jeune fille aux cheveux platine et aux yeux gris. « Elle s'appelle Cassiopée Roberts et est dans la maison Serpentard. »

Hermione fut ébahie devant la ressemblance qu'avait la jeune femme avec l'ancien meilleur ami de Théodore, Drago Malefoy. En observant de plus près, Hermione remarqua la manière dont la jeune femme observait les personnes aux alentours et sa manière de se tenir. C'était les mêmes qu'Elisa Roberts. Toujours si la défensive avec les personnes extérieures mais très amicale avec ses proches.

« Ravis de te rencontrer Eli… Cassiopée. » dit Théodore en tendant sa mère vers celle de la blonde. « Je suis heureux de te voir Teddy, ça faisait un bail. »

« Oui » sourit le jeune homme « Depuis Noel dernier. »

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son mari. Il semblait anxieux et elle ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état que lui.

« En tout cas Teddy, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Jason comme tu t'es occupée d'Elora »

Ted Lupin passa son bras sur l'épaule d'Elora et la rapprocha de lui afin de lui poser un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, tante Hermione ! Je les considère comme mon frère et ma sœur. De toute manière, Cassiopée est la nouvelle préfète en chef, tout filera droit avec elle »

La dite préfète en chef rosit face à la remarque du jeune homme.

« J'ai beau être à Serpentard, je ne suis pas si froide ! » se défendit-elle en tapant Teddy à l'épaule. « En tout cas, j'ai été ravis de vous rencontrer Mr et Mme Nott, j'ai lu de nombreux articles sur vous ! Vous êtes des modèles pour moi ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! »

Théodore se força à sourire tandis que les trois adolescents rentrèrent dans le train. Hermione nota le regard interrogateur que leur fille leur jeta. Théodore en était certain, elle était la fille de Drago Malefoy et Elisa Roberts. Comment réagirait-elle quand elle apprendrait que ses parents étaient morts en sauvant la vie d'Hermione ? Théodore en était certain, elle était déjà au courant que ses parents étaient morts lors de la Grande Guerre mais savait-elle comment ?

Le train démarra et Hermione regarda ses enfants partirent en direction de Poudlard, les larmes manquant de couler. Ses deux enfants étaient maintenant à Poudlard, la maison serait bien vide sans eux. Une main se glissa dans la sienne.

« On devrait leur raconter notre histoire Harry, Elora va voir la Grande Guerre cette année et elle n'est pas au courant du rôle qu'on a joué. Les gens nous regardent dans la rue et les enfants ne comprennent pas. On ne pourra pas leur cacher bien longtemps. »

« Tu es inquiète et je comprends, j'ai vu avec qui tu parlais avec Teddy et Elora. »

« Tu le savais ? Tu le savais qu'Elisa et Drago avaient eu une fille ? »

« Je l'ai découvert quand elle est venue faire un stage pendant les vacances cet été. Et je pense que Malefoy n'était pas au courant. »

Hermione quitta sa présence pour prendre la direction de celle de son mari.

« Je veux prendre contact avec elle » avoua Théodore quand il sentit sa femme près de lui.

« Moi aussi. Je veux qu'elle connaisse ses parents. »

Théodore regarda sa femme, surpris avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Une nouvelle page était en train de s'écrire pour les deux âmes-sœurs et Cassiopée Roberts en faisait partie.

* * *

><p>Fini...<p>

Ma première fiction est finie... Eh bah ! J'en reviens pas trop en fait ! x)

Encore merci à tous pour vos avis !

Je vous annonce que j'ai une fiction qui est en cours d'écriture ! Mais je veux vraiment prendre mon temps ! La publication commencera certainement vers fin juin étant donné que je serai en vacances et que j'aurais donc tout mon temps pour écrire !

* * *

><p>Réponse aux reviews :<p>

lily : J'espère que cet épilogue t'aura plu ! :)

flavou : J'espère que j'aurai réussi à te surprendre et que tu auras apprécier cet épilogue !


End file.
